The Escape from Ancient Egypt!
by TCGgirl124
Summary: Yugi, Yami, and Alexa get stuck in Ancient Egypt! With Alexa's powers depleated, the Millenium puzzle lost, and Bakura on the loose, will they make it back? Complete!
1. Chapter1: Back to the past

A/N: Due to what I believe was the cause of my stories removal, I will be no longer doing the SOS until I figure out exactly what was wrong in the first place. This story is the sequel to my story YuGiOh: Alexa Added. I have a feeling this all had something to do with the title. I think that fan fiction thought it was another chapter, so I re titled the story to avoid this confusion. I promise I'll add the SOS as soon as I feel that I can. Thank you for those of you who have already read this story, and are reading it again and/or reviewing again! Kit Kat's to you!

Alexa was visiting Yugi one day, and they took a walk outside. It was a beautiful day, and Yugi and Alexa were talking about random things. One topic, though was about her millennium powers. Although it was past the twenty four hours where Alexa wouldn't forget about them, as soon as Yugi talked about them she'd remember.

"Hey, Yugi, I just noticed something…"

"What?"

"Well, it has nothing to do with my millennium powers, but I just noticed that your time is a whole year faster then humans time…"

"Yeah, Alexa, we sort of figured that already…"

"No, I know, but I was just thinking. Since I would be the same age as you without the year difference, when I come here I'm actually 14, the same as you. And, if you ever came to my world, you'd be 13. I think…"

"That makes sense to me!"

They walked back to the game shop, where little did they know that Grandpa had a surprise for them. They walked inside, and headed upstairs.

"Grandpa, we're home!" Yugi shouted.

"Hold on, Yugi! I have something for you and Alexa." Grandpa shouted.

"Yugi _and_ me?" Alexa asked curiously.

"That's right. You see I never really felt that I had apologized to you two, about the whole "human" thing. So, I got you each something…" Grandpa explained as he handed them each an envelope.

"Thank you, Grandpa!"

"Thanks, Mr. Mutou!"

They both opened the envelopes. At first, they were confused as to what it was. Then, after a minute, it became clear what they were.

"Plane tickets to Egypt!?" They both shouted at once.

"That's right! I figured that Yugi is always saying or doing something about Egypt. And since I didn't want to send him alone, I figured I had yet to apologize to her, so I got her one too."

"Thanks a lot, Grandpa!" Yugi said, hugging his grandfather.

"Mr. Mutou, not to sound ungrateful, but when is this plane leaving?" Alexa asked.

"Exactly a week from today."

"A week from today! Awesome!" Yugi shouted.

"That _is_ awesome!!!!"

"Yeah!"

It was later that night, and Alexa had gone home to hopefully be able to tell her parents that she goes to cartoon world, all so she could go to Egypt. Meanwhile Yugi was in his room, talking to Yami about the trip.

"It's going to be really cool! I wonder what it's like there? I mean, you don't remember any of it?"

"No, I don't. But maybe it'll be as beneficial to me as it'll be towards you two."

"I hope so. Because going to an exhibit is one thing. But going to the actual place will be as good as it can get!"

"Actually, there's one way that it can be better…"

"If we were riding first class? Yeah, it would be…but you know it's still pretty cool going there…"

"No. I mean if we went _back_ to_ ancient_ Egypt."

"Oh, yeah that would be better…but we can't go back. I don't think it's possible to."

"I know, but you said it was as good as it gets. I just proved you wrong."

"Yeah…hey, I was just wondering…did you ever learn to trust Alexa?"

"No, and I don't plan to."

"But why? What did she do to you?"

"Yugi, it's not about what she did to me, it's what she did to cartoons…"

"But _she_ didn't do anything! Just because she came from humans doesn't mean she has all there traits. I mean, I know she's not perfect, but she's not that horrible. I mean, she never made a cartoon!"

"Yugi, you don't understand…"

"I _do_ understand! It's just that…that…look, most of the people who own a millennium item are bad, right?"

"Marik, Bokura, Pegasus, Anubis…that pretty much is a lot of them…"

"Now, am I bad?"

"No, but…"

"Is Ishizu bad?"

"No, however…"

"Is Shadi bad?"

"N- that's debatable, but-"

"Is Alexa bad?"

"By your definition, no. Yugi, I'll do my best, but right now, I'm not sure if that's enough…"

"It is…you'll figure that out. Trust me, Yami…she'd not bad…"

"I trust you, Yugi. It's Alexa that I don't."

After a week had passed, Alexa came back to Yugi's house early in the morning. It was 6 am, an hour before they had to get to the airport. Alexa was carting a rather small roller backpack, and had a messenger style backpack as well. She seemed really perky despite the fact that it was 6 am and it was only about 50 degrees out. She walked into the small dual purpose house and was greeted by Grandpa, who was up readying his store for the day.

"Good morning, Alexa! I see your up bright and early!"

"Yeah, but I'm used to it. My school at home is crazy! We have to get up by six, and get to the bus stop by seven! I mean, every day!"

"Sheesh! Back in my day you went to school from nine till three."

"Back in your day, they didn't have evil school districts…"

"True, very true…any way, Yugi's inside. He _should_ be ready by now."

Alexa laughed. "I'm sure he is. I'll go get him! Oh yeah, thanks again for getting us these tickets!"

"No problem! It's the least I can do to repay you for rescuing my grandson."

"Rescuing? Mr. Mutou, did he tell you…"

"Yes, he did, Alexa. I didn't think it was possible to be as brave as you were…"

"I really didn't do much, he probably exaggerated…"

"That, or your being very modest…"

Alexa nodded. "Or it could be that, too!"

"Well, it's almost time to leave, would you mind getting Yugi?"

"Of course not! I'll be right back!"

Alexa ran up to Yugi's room, and heard lots of rustling coming from inside. She knocked on the door, wondering what was taking him so long. After a brief "Come in" Alexa opened the door. Yugi was running around searching frantically for something. He had two backpacks worth of luggage, and had a third bag of personal belongings. She walked in, seemingly invisible by the frantic boy. She noticed a mug sitting on his desk.

"Yugi, were you drinking coffee?"

"No…I was just drinking some hot chocolate…don't mind that mug…I wasn't drinking coffee…now…where's my millennium puzzle?"

Alexa rolled her eyes. It was obvious he had been drinking coffee. "Uh, Yuge…"

"Where is it? I know I put it somewhere…"

"Yugi…"

"Oh my gosh, I lost it!!! I can't go if I…"

"Yugi! It's around your neck!" Alexa shouted.

Yugi looked down at his millennium puzzle. "Oh…" he laughed nervously. "yeah…"

"Not drinking coffee, huh?"

"Uh, maybe a little…"

"Mmhmm…"

"Uh, sorry about that…"

"Come on, are you ready now?"

"Give me five more seconds…let's see, back pack one, check, back pack 2, che-ahh!" He yelled as Alexa grabbed him, as he grabbed his stuff, and dragged him downstairs…

Grandpa looked at the whole "dragging" phenomenon. "Ok…has Yugi been drinking coffee again?"

"Yeah…" Alexa said, letting Yugi go.

"It was only one cup, I swear!" He shouted defensively.

"He'll calm down…lets just get to the airport!" Grandpa told the two.

"Yeah!" Alexa shouted.

"This is going to be THE best!" Yugi said under his coffee rush.

Alexa muttered under her breath. "Yugi, I sure can't wait until the coffee runs off. Something tells me this is going to be a _long_ trip."

So after they got to the airport, which luckily was the time the coffee ran off, they got all there stuff checked, and were ready to go. They were sitting in the terminal, waiting for there flight to be called. Alexa was excited, but Yugi was nervous…and it wasn't from the coffee…

"Flight 247, please board now. Flight 247, please board now. Thank you!" The announcer said.

"Come on, Yugi! That's our plane!" Alexa said, growing impatient.

"I know! I'm coming!"

They walked into the airplane. They looked for there seats…

"Hey, Alexa…do first class and regular class have different seating numbers?" Yugi asked, looking at their tickets.

"I don't know, why?"

"According to our tickets, we are sitting first class!" Yugi said happily.

"Talk about awesome! Your grandpa's outdone himself this time!"

"But I'm glad he did!"

"So…" Alexa asked putting her stuff in the cubby above them. "Should you take window, or should I?"

"Umm…could I? I've never been in an airplane before."

"You've never been in an airplane before! Then you _have_ to take window seat! It's so cool!" Alexa said, practically pushing him into the chair.

"Ok!" Yugi said, sitting down.

So after the what seems like forever wait, the plane took off. Yugi looked out the window, and Alexa got out her CD player. Yugi was enjoying watching the ground below him shrink, that is, until he couldn't see it anymore…

O.o "Alexa, I change my mind…you can have the window seat…"

"Why, are you afraid of heights?"

"No…I'm afraid of falling to my doom!"

"Relax, it's like my mom always says. You're not going to die unless you're destined to die!"

"That's true…I guess…but still, take the seat!"

"Hey, I'm not complaining! I'll be happy to take it…" she said, switching seats. "So, Yugi, what do you think it'll be like when we get there?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know that it won't be like any other trip I've taken!"

"You can say that again!"

The flight attendant came down the aisle. "Would either of you like some coffee?"

O.o;;

After some time, they eventually neared Egypt. Now, due to the long ride, everyone was asleep, except for Alexa and Yugi. They were staying awake for the last hour or two of the trip.

Alexa yawned. "I'm tired…the first thing I'm doing when we get there is taking a nap…"

"Yeah…"

Suddenly something strange started to happen to the two. Yugi's millennium puzzle started to glow, as well as Alexa's millennium powers.

"What the…" Yugi was the first to notice.

"Yuge, you didn't do anything right?" Alexa asked, quickly realizing it too.

"No…"

"I didn't think so…"

There Millennium P's (Powers/Puzzle) began to glow brighter, engulfing them two in a blinding light. Suddenly, they were out of the plane all together, but they blacked out, so they were unable to see where they went. After they had arrived, Alexa was the first to come to…

Alexa moaned. "What happened? Where are we? This looks like Egypt…it is Egypt! But…we never landed…"

Yugi woke up next. "Where…" He saw Alexa and screamed.

"What are you screaming at?"

"Alexa…is that you?"

"Is that me…don't I look like myself?"

"Not really…look in that puddle over there…"

"Uh, ok…" Alexa said, making her way to the puddle of water. "Oh my gosh, Yugi…I look like an Egyptian…"

Yugi came over and looked in. "Ah! So do I! Why didn't you tell me?!?"

"I dunno…it looks natural on you!"

Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Man, what do they use for make up? It's like…an inch thick! And they have such a bad taste in it, too!" Alexa said, rubbing it off. "That's better!"

Yugi suddenly gasped. "Alexa, where's my millennium puzzle?"

"Oh no! We have to find it!"

"Wait…Alexa, I think we didn't just come to Egypt…"

"We got stuck in…"

"The past!!!!!" They both shouted.

"But wait, if we're in the past, then I bet I know where your puzzle is…"

"Wait a minute! Yami…I bet he's the Pharaoh, and that's why we don't have my puzzle!"

"Yeah! Let's go and look for him!"

"Yeah!" _I sure hope he is the Pharaoh, or they'll be no one to protect us from trespassing the castle!_

A/N: This is where I will type a reply to all reviews I get! It's new, but I would like to do it! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter2: Of Pharaohs and Beer

A/N: Alrighty, here is my second chapter, which has always and forever been story format. I find this to be a funny chapter in many ways, so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all of you who reviewed my chapter again! It means a lot to me! Keep it up! Oh yeah, I don't own YuGiOh, but I do own Alexa and my story ideas.

Alexa and Yugi ran to where they thought Yami might be, the palace. They ran past bazaars, and people. What they didn't realize was the way they were dressed suggested royalty. Alexa was wearing a linen dress, and had a cape- like sheet of linen as well as some leather sandals. She had some silver anklets (just so you know, Egyptians valued silver more then gold because silver was rarer) and some silver bracelets, and silver ankhs dangled from her ears. To complete her look was a broad golden neckband, covered in several gemstones. Both she and Yugi had dark Egyptian skin, and Alexa's hair was black, while Yugi's stayed the same as always. There eyes remained the same purple color. Yugi was wearing a kilt-like thing, as well as t-shirt like top. He also had a linen cape, and leather sandals. Just like Alexa, he had a broad neckband with gemstones on it. Also, something they both had yet to notice was the fact that Yugi also had two silver ankh earrings, but his had several gems and gold inlaid in it, to make up for the value Alexa had in her bracelets and anklets. As they rushed by, people noticed there clothing and immediately considered them royalty.

They paused in front of a huge building, which was protected by guards who were watching the inner courtyard. Alexa caught one glimpse of the large and muscular guards and began to back away.

"Alexa, what's wrong? Where are you going?" Yugi asked questioningly.

"I'm not entering in a place where we can be captured as prisoners, and whipped to death by gi-hugey guards."

"Gi-hugey?"

"Yes, gi-hugey." Alexa replied as-a-matter-of-factly. (In case anyone's wondering, the "gi" is coming from "giant" and is pronounced like the "gi" in "giant.)

"Okay, well, see you then." Yugi answered and began to walk forward.

"Wha-but, Yugi! Please don't leave me! Hey, nice earrings!"

Yugi took a second to notice the earrings he now had. He shook his head as he realized Alexa's plan to distract him worked. "Alexa, look at me! I have earrings from being here! We're going in!" Yugi retorted angrily as he grabbed Alexa's arm and dragged her towards the tall door.

"Yugi!"

"We're going!"

"Not that! I like your earrings!"

Yugi stopped and turned towards Alexa, who smiled and shrugged. He shook his head as he sighed and continued forward.

When they reached the "gi-hugey" guards, Alexa was relieved as they did nothing to stop them. Instead, the two who were guarding the doors bowed deeply as they passed.

"That was weird…" Alexa noted as they passed. "I didn't think guards were supposed to bow like that to people."

"I didn't think so either." Yugi added, playing with one of his earrings, because he found the weight of them rather heavy to be dangling from ears.

"I wonder where the Pharaoh would be." Alexa asked to no one in particular.

"I hope it's Yami. I'm not sure what I'll be able to do if he won't be here."

"I'm sure he is, Yugi. Besides, that's the only thing that would make sense with the fact that your millennium puzzle is gone." Alexa added gently, knowing Yugi was probably twenty times more worried about it then she was.

They walked through what seemed to be a maze, when suddenly they noticed a rather large door. The two looked at each other, and nodded. Yugi gently pushed open the door to reveal a large thrown room. And the person sitting on the thrown was…

"Yami!" Yugi shouted and laughed as he ran towards the inhabitant of the millennium puzzle.

Alexa was happy, but she suddenly had a thought: What happened if Yami didn't remember her and Yugi? She thought towards Yugi, which strangely enough used none of her powers. _Yugi, I just had a what if…_She stopped when she noticed Yugi already talking to Yami. She ran after him, good or bad, she'd be there for Yugi.

"Yugi? Alexa? Do either of you know what happened that caused all of this?" Yami had stepped of the thrown. No one was in the room except for the three of them.

Alexa tool a moment to look at Yami's new outfit. He had leather sandals, a linen kilt, and a t-shirt like top, just like Yugi. However, unlike Yugi, he had a belt like band around his waist. He too, had a golden plated neckband, but it had obviously more valuable jewels. He had several silver rings on his fingers, and a maroon colored cape. He had a golden headpiece encircling his head, but the only part that could be seen was a part that appeared on his forehead, which had the millennium symbol on it. He also had silver ankh earrings, and his were almost completely covered with the finest of rarest gems, and were very skillfully inlaid. Alexa struggled to keep from laughing at the though of the two wearing such large earrings. She was used to them, but those two?

"I'm not sure; all I know is that both my puzzle and Alexa's powers did it." Yugi answered Yami's question, taking Alexa back into reality.

"So you two have no better luck knowing what happened then I did." Yami sighed.

"At least we're all together, I mean, do you know how much more worse this could be?" Alexa added.

"Wait! Alexa, couldn't you just use your powers to get us all back?"

"My powers? Oh yeah, my powers…" Alexa laughed "I forgot about those!"

Yugi did an anime fall. "You're supposed to forget about them!"

"But Alexa, can you get us back?" Yami asked, not liking this situation at all.

"One back to our time, coming up!" Alexa said very chipper. Her forehead lit up, all in brilliant colors. She concentrated all her energy to this one task. She kept focusing her energy, but it was taking more then what should have been needed. She through in the last of her energy, but it still felt like something was missing. She stopped, and collapsed to the floor. She'd never attempted to use all that energy before. She never should have had too, and besides that, she had yet to grow used to them.

"Alexa!" Both Yugi and Yami caught her fall to make sure she was ok.

"Alexa, are you alright?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"What happened?" Yami asked. He sounded more concerned then he really was.

"To answer your questions in order…" Alexa said while she tried to get up, but failed. "I will be alright in a few minute, and I'm not sure what happened. It's like I needed another piece of a puzzle…that's it! I answered my own question!" Yugi and Yami both shot her an identical look, there heads were slightly cocked to one side, each with an eyebrow raised at her.

"What question and what answer?" Yugi asked, wondering why the word "puzzle" had aided her answer.

Alexa rose to her feet, feeling a lot better. "There was something keeping me from being able to take us all back. My question was what it was. The answer is that it took both of our M.P's…"

"M.P's?" Yugi and Yami asked in unison.

"Sorry, that was something I made up: It stands for Millennium Puzzle, and also the Millennium Powers. So instead of saying Millennium Puzzle _and_ Millennium Powers, I just figured M.P. was a shorter abbreviation.

"Oh…" Yugi and Yami once again replied together."

"Would you stop doing that?"

"Stop doing what?" They replied identically.

"That! Saying the same thing at the same time! It's more annoying then when Yugi complains about his earrings!"

"It's not my fault they weigh two pounds!" Yugi argued, getting to be a very rare anger in his voice.

"Anyway, to make a long story short, we need both the puzzle and the powers to get back." Alexa finished.

"Are you sure your okay Alexa? That looked like it took a lot out of you…" Yugi asked, he had already forgiven Alexa from what she had said.

"I'm not so sure. However, I'm not about to try using my powers until I need to, I mean, what happens if I drain them completely? We'll be stuck here forever!"

"And that won't be good. So, what are we going to do in the mean time?" Yugi asked, still letting the whole situation sink in.

"Why don't you two explore the palace some more? I can't really leave here in case something happens."

"Yami, will you be okay doing this?" Alexa asked, curiously, a hint of what seemed to be nervousness in her voice. "I mean, the whole running a country thing, can you handle it?"

"I've done it before, and I'll be able to do it again." Yami answered with a smile.

Yugi and Alexa were about to leave when suddenly someone ran in.

"It's one of those gi-hugey guards we saw before!" Alexa said, as she stated the obvious.

"Gi-hugey?" Yami questioned. He hardly knew any of Alexa's words; she seemed to be constantly making up new ones.

"Yes, gi-hugey." Alexa said with a sweat drop.

The guard ran up to the three of them, bowed low, and muttered something in Arabic, the language of Egypt. Alexa and Yugi both raised a brow, while Yami answered the man back in the same tongue. Yami seemed to be shocked and angry at whatever the guard had said, and the guard cowered in fear, stammering as he spoke. Alexa also felt nervous as Yami yelled, but she wouldn't dare show it. Yugi seemed calm enough; she figured she should be too. But what she was really afraid of was what was being discussed. Yami told the guard something, then the guard bowed and left. Yami sighed, and turned back to the two.

"He said that the thief, Bokura, has stolen the Millennium Puzzle." Yami said, sounding a bit dazed, as if he was still thinking about what had been said.

"He what?!" Alexa and Yugi shouted in unison. This situation wasn't getting any easier.

"He used the power of his Millennium Ring to break into the chamber. It's probably only a matter of time, that is, before he comes here requesting to battle me." Yami said, this time more sure of himself.

"Battle with the items? But, if that's the case, you don't have anything to battle with!" Alexa cried, immediately resenting what she had said.

"I know." Yami said, as he turned away from them.

"I'll help," Alexa said flatly, turning towards Yami "I'm not sure what I can do, but I promise that I'll go down trying." Alexa added, more fear in her voice then she wanted to let out.

"He'll come when we are least expecting it, you two should go find a room to spend the night." Yami said, forcing a smile.

"Will we be able to find one?" Yugi asked, knowing that normally there weren't two extra nobles around.

"You forget, Yugi. Here, I am Pharaoh." Yami said, reassuringly.

"Come on, Yugi! This place is huge! Anything could be here!" Alexa successfully cheerful, trying to keep Yugi from worrying. He was being quiet, a sign he wasn't alright.

"Oh, alright…" Yugi answered. He was no good at hiding how he felt. Alexa could relate. But, around him, she felt like she had to help him out, to be strong for him. They left the throne room, to look around.

"Gi-hugey?" Yami said to himself as they left.

Yugi gradually got back to himself, and eventually, they found the kitchen, which was a good thing, because they were both getting hungry.

"I wonder why there's no one around…" Alexa said. It was true. The whole time they had been here, they saw no one, but it hardly concerned Yugi or Alexa. Alexa walked over to a large jar. It had a straw-like piece of wood in it. There was some kind of liquid in it, and it gave off a familiar smell. Alexa looked at it for a minute, but couldn't figure out what it reminded her of.

"Hey Yugi, what does this smell like?" Alexa asked. Yugi was over by a few loaves of bread, wondering if he should eat it. He put it down and came over.

"I'm not sure…I know what it is…but I just can't put my finger on it…Alexa! What are you doing?!" Yugi yelled as Alexa took a sip of it.

"What ever it is, it's good!" Alexa said, drinking some more.

Yugi sighed. He wasn't sure if it was something he had ever actually had before. He knew he'd heard of it, but still, what was it?

"Mm, you gotta try some of this stuff…it's absolutely delish!" Alexa said, right when Yugi remembered what it was.

He knew Alexa didn't say "delish", now he knew why she said it.

"Alexa! Don't drink that! It's beer!" Yugi said, as it hit him. _I should have known! I read that somewhere; beer is a staple to Ancient Egyptians diet! _Yugi thought to himself.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! All stacked up in a row!" Alexa sang, drunk. "Big ones, small ones! Some as big as your head!" Alexa began to walk in a very wobbly fashion. Yugi ran over to steady her.

"We're finding a room for you, before you do something really stupid!" Yugi sighed as Alexa continued acting drunk.

"And since I don't know the rest of the words, I'll sing it again instead! Oh, I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts!" She sang, surprisingly she wasn't completely off key.

"As Alexa says, Oh goody and a couple of Ode to joys!" Yugi muttered as he dragged Alexa off down the hall.

"Peace to the coconuts!"

A/N: Here is my replies to my loyal fans who reviewed again! Kit Kat Popables to you! (or are they bites…I honestly don't know…) Just so you know, I answer my reviews in the order that I got them. It's more fair that way!

Yugis Lover Girl: Aww, thanks for feeling sorry for me! I'm touched! Anyway, you always could re type the story in story format, or just take away the dashes and names and add quotations. That's basically what I did for the first chapter!

Yami's Girl: Honestly, I didn't know you read this. Have you reviewed before? It doesn't matter, the point is that you like my story! Peace to the Kit Kat bars!

SonicYugiShadow: FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT ADDING SONIC!!!! AND WHAT THE HECK ARE THE CHAOS CRYSTAL'S?????

DevilDo1169: I'm glad you are re-reviewing! Like I've said, that means a lot to me! And don't worry about you not reviewing right away. I do my chapters so fast its really quite impossible. Especially since I'm only re-doing these chapters, it doesn't take that long. I want to repost them all before school starts, which is on Monday, the 30th! My school district is evil….

Moonstarfire11: I'm glad you like my fanfics! I'll write the next one asap! Did you know that this is actually the second of my series? My story, YuGiOh, Alexa Added! Is the first one, and it tells how Alexa met Yugi! If you haven't read that one, I suggest you do!


	3. Chapter3: An alterego's alter ego

A/N: Thank you so much those of you who have reviewed my first, and for some of you my second chapter. Since school starts tomorrow for me, I am going to post all the chapters that I already did, including a new one! Once I get reviews, I will reply to them in my story like usual, then re-post the chapters. I will announce when I do that. Please, if you can, review to each chapter [if you did that before the story got removed]. I like to respond to a lot of people. And once again, I don't own YuGiOh...just Alexa and my story idea...

Yugi found a room, and put the now drowsy Alexa on the bed. He closed the door, and left to go talk to Yami again. The silence was beginning to bother him, and how on earth were they to get back the Millennium Puzzle? Was it destroyed? If it was, how were they going to put it back together? Sure, he was once able to re-assemble it, but that was most likely due to a rush to get out of the burning building. And why wasn't Alexa's Millennium Powers, which were supposed to be as strong as all the items, not able to bring them all back? Were they now missing from the future, or did it freeze? He found himself absent mindedly playing with one of his earrings again, but he didn't care. He just hoped he would be able to get out of Egypt alive.

He opened the door to the thrown room, to find Yami seemingly pacing across the room. He walked in, trying to make a little noise so he wouldn't totally catch the Pharaoh of guard. Yami turned when Yugi walked in, and seemed to be relieved to see Yugi.

"Yugi! Where's Alexa? Is she alright?"

"She's in one of the rooms sleeping. She's fine."

"Yugi, I found out why no ones here."

"Really?"

"Yes. There's apparently some war going on."

"A war!? You mean, like, with fighting?"

"Yes, Yugi. And everyone's in the battle…"

"Except us?"

"Except us. But that's not the only thing that worries me."

"What? But what else is wrong?"

"You know how I was here once in the past, right?"

"Right…"

"Well, if I'm here right now, where's the one who was here originally?"

Yugi thought for a moment. "You mean, you think there's two of you?"

"I'm not sure. But everything's gone wrong so far, that's just another possibility."

"Well, maybe we should make like Alexa, and just drink beer. We'll be happier at least."

"She drank _beer_?"

"Yes…"

"It makes me wonder what you ate…"

"It's not our fault! We were hungry…and didn't know what it was…" Yugi replied defensively.

"I know it's not your fault. But there are much more serious matters to be concerned with." Yami said, deep in thought. "For one, who is waging this war? What are the stakes? How long has it been going on?"

"Konnichiwa!" Alexa flashed a peace sign as she walked in, obviously better.

"Alexa! You're ok!" Yugi said happily.

"I'm a little confused…the last thing I remember was drinking something…" Alexa wondered to no one in particular.

"Beer?" Yami and Yugi asked at the same time.

"You two are doing it again!" Alexa said, unaware of what had been discussed before, and also added "Why is there no one here anyway?"

"Alexa," Yami began slowly, knowing he would crush Alexa's carefree spirit, "I'm afraid that the reason for that is that right now, we're in a war." Yami tried to finish as quickly as possible, not wanting the news to be real.

"We are? That would explain a lot…but who are we fighting against?" Alexa inquired. She had brought up an obvious fact that neither Yami nor Yugi truly realized: It was them who were on one side of the war.

"We're not sure. But it must be someone powerful, if everyone is there." Yugi stated.

"Yes, they must be. But my only hope is that we don't lose anyone, and if we do, the result is kept at a minimum." Yami replied flatly.

"Hey, wait a minute…" Alexa said thinking aloud, "Do you think that the evil Bokura dude has to do with it?" She stopped at that.

"It could easily be." Yami answered. He hadn't realized until now that Alexa didn't constantly be "care-free", and was serious when she had to be. He mentally argued with himself that Alexa couldn't be trusted.

"If it is, though, he has a huge advantage over us. He has the puzzle and the ring." Yugi said, growing worried. If only he had the puzzle, they might be able to stop him. But even if they had the puzzle, he and Yami barely knew how to use it. It seemed so hopeless, because if Alexa used her powers now, she might drain them completely. They had no hope of returning home anytime soon. Nothing was good, and Yugi struggled to keep from falling apart completely. Alexa seemed a little nervous, but she probably was showing a lot less then she felt. Yami was almost un-fazed, but when was he nervous? Only a few times in the past, that's when…and speaking of the past, what if there were two Yami's? What would happen then? Yugi wished that Joey was there, or even Tristan, or even, although it would be against Alexa's wants, Teã. It was so much, and even a little more would cause the boy to collapse.

"I hope nothing bad happens. I really don't want to die in a foreign, although amazing, country!" Alexa hoped out loud. She wasn't sure of what to do in this situation either, and it was beginning to build up.

"You two should go and rest for a while. I'll think of something we can do…" Yami commanded gently. Alexa and Yugi each walked into a room, and laid down on top of the bed in there. Yugi ended up crying himself to sleep. Alexa remained awake, but while crying as silently as possible. She was just a burden to Yugi and Yami without her powers. There had to be something she could do besides where pricey jewelry and outfits, but what?

Meanwhile, in the same room Yami was in since he had gotten there, Yami was trying to convince himself that this wasn't happening. But he kept being disturbed by feeling like someone was in that room with him. Every time he turned around, however, no one was there. Yami kept his guard up, and felt to be ready for anything. He couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of fright that there was another one of him somewhere, though…

Alexa turned and tossed in the bed. She suddenly sprang up. She had to do something, but who better to ask then the Pharaoh himself? She walked semi-loudly to be heard before she arrived in the throne room.

Yami heard the footsteps, then suddenly felt as if he couldn't control himself, like there was someone else controlling him. The sound that announced someone's arrival wasn't making it any easier, either…

Alexa stood in front of the door, wondered if what she was doing would help at all, decided to do it anyway…

Yami's mind was swirling with thoughts on what was going on, and it cleared up hardly at all. Could this be another one of himself?

Alexa took a breath, then pushed open the door…

Yami saw Alexa enter, but was unable to control himself anymore. This other presence was too strong…but what would he do to Alexa? He feared for her safety…

"Yami? I was wondering…"

Yami couldn't believe what he heard himself say, "Who are you?"

Alexa was obviously puzzled. "I'm Alexa, remember?"

"Oh really, what kingdom are you from, Alexa?" Yami realized this other presence _was_ another him, that's exactly what he would have said in this time…but if that was true…

"What do you mean, "what kingdom?" I came here with you, remember?" Alexa said, in the back of her mind wondering if this was some kind of joke…

Yami felt himself touch the whip he kept at his belt. He was shocked at what he was doing. But, try as he might, he couldn't stop himself… "You came here with me? From where did we come?"

Alexa was getting annoyed. "Yami, come on! Jokes over, I have something important to tell you!"

Yami silently begged Alexa to leave before he hurt her. His life in the past wasn't as good as it was in the future. He tried to mentally talk to her, as Yugi did, but found it no use. His dis-trust in her was keeping him from reaching her. He didn't want her to get hurt, though. He began to grip the whip, which was a common weapon in this time, even though it was mostly used for chariots. Then again, he had never used it "just for chariots"… "What did you call me?"

Alexa was clueless at what was going on. "I called you by your name, Yami. Remember?"

Yami gripped the whip. He now remembered exactly how this happened in the past. This tightening grip was the last thing he would do before he used it. "Get out, before I hurt you, you're so obviously a commoner in disguise…"

Alexa ignored the precaution. "Yami, tell me what is going on! I know you know me! Now stop pretending!" Alexa sounded brave, but she felt more nervous then a balloon in a needle factory. (I can come up with some good ones, can't I? -.-;;;)

Yami, although wishing with all his might that he wouldn't, tightly gripped the whip, and pulled it from his belt. He stepped away from Alexa, and then cracked the whip. It hit exactly where his other presence wanted: the side of Alexa's face, right where her hair met the edge of her head.

Alexa winced in pain. It was stinging strong, and it took a minute for her to realize what was going on. Once it registered, she backed up as if to leave, then stepped forward, refusing to let the spirit who obviously still didn't trust her let her show her fear.

"Take a step closer, and I won't miss this time." Yami threatened against his will.

Alexa placed her hand against the cut, and backed up, and headed for the door. She almost exited when Yami shouted something in Arabic to some guards, who then advanced towards Alexa. Alexa couldn't believe what was going on. She ran out, and escaped into the hallway with the guards close behind. She leapt out the door, and hid behind some trees. The guards stupidly passed her. She remembered that Yugi was still in his room, and made her way to his room. She was worried about Yugi. She came to the bottom of his window, and went to yell for him, but she stopped because the whip burn was too painful. _I'll have to get into his room…_ Alexa thought, as she clambered in. She fell in pretty clumsily, which woke Yugi up.

"A…Alexa? What are you doing here? And why are you on the floor like that?" Yugi asked, as he yawned and got out of the bed to help Alexa up. Alexa gladly accepted the help, being careful to cover the whips fury…

"I'm here to talk to you about Yami, and I climbed in through the window." Alexa said, hoping the fact she was covering the cut would make it obvious something was wrong.

"What about him? And what's with your face?" Yugi asked. Since he had just woken up, he wasn't a clear minded as usual…

"You won't believe me."

"Try me."

"Yami, he…" Alexa sighed. "Yami whipped me." She removed her hand from her face.

Yugi couldn't believe what he heard or saw. The cut was deep, but straight and even, it had to be a whip's lash. "It must have been the Yami from the past…"

"The Yami from _where_?" Alexa asked, hating how clueless she was.

"That's right! We never told you!"

"Never told me what exactly?"

"Yami thought that there might be another one of him in this time, since we came into the past, here was here originally but then he came again, so now there are two Yami's in one place and time." Yugi said, more so to himself then to Alexa.

"Yugi, are you saying that the reason that this happened to me is because of Yami from the past?"

"Yeah, I think…" Yugi said, knowing that another problem now was in there way.

"Yugi, we have to remind him about, well, him! I don't think that he is two separate people, I think that two…uh…people are trying to get one body! Kind of like when you and Yami are at home, and yeah…" Alexa stopped. She was only worsening the situation. So much for trying to help.

"I think you are right. Was he in the thrown room still?" Yugi asked, wanting to confirm what he thought to be correct.

"Yep. I don't think he wanted to leave. I mean, he had no reason to, right?" Alexa answered.

"No, he doesn't. But how can we remind him of _him?_" Yugi asked.

Alexa smiled a smile that said it was obvious. Yugi was confused still, and Alexa told him. "Look in the mirror Yugi! Who better to remind Yami of him then someone who looks just like him?"

"Ok, yeah…but there are quite a few differences between us, actually…" Yugi answered.

"Yugi, you're the closest to him here right now! You have to do it!"

"I will, but what if Yami got completely…what if he disappeared because we came here?"

"He won't. I know he's still here. I can feel it." Alexa answered reassuringly.

Suddenly, they heard Arabic shouting from outside the window. Alexa cautiously peeked out, and saw the guards. If she didn't distract them, they would find her and Yugi…and she had a feeling that there punishment would be worse then a whipping, which was pretty bad in the first place.

"It's the guards! There the same ones that Yami sent after me."

"He sent _guards_ after you?! What did you say to him?"

"That's not important. I'm going to go out there and distract them; you keep your existence to a minimal until you think of something. Wish me luck!" Alexa said more exited then she felt, and looked.

"Alexa! No! Who knows what they'll do for a second offense? I mean, first with the Pharaoh and then escaping the law!" Yugi asked nervously

"Look, if I stay, chances are they'll look in this window and catch us both. I mean, I don't like getting captured as much as the next guy, but at least one of us has to be free. I just hope I'll live to tell the tale." Alexa said, ready to jump out at a seconds notice.

"Alexa! Don't!"

"As you once said, better a chance then none at all!" Alexa said in an almost harsh way. Yugi fell silent.

"Alright Alexa. Just be careful."

"I will." Alexa said, as she jumped out the window. Yugi leaned against the wall to hear if she said anything, and he hoped that she wouldn't…

The guards spoke angrily. Alexa yelled some final thoughts to Yugi.

"When Yami says to get out, that's the last thing he'll do before he uses the whip!" Alexa shouted.

Yugi begged Alexa through there mental link. _Be quiet! They'll hear you talking in my direction! _

"They would, but they can't understand English!" Alexa shouted before the guards dragged her off.

"But I do." Yami's other self muttered to himself. _Thanks for telling me there's another one to torture…_

A/N: Up to this point, I had one review to this chapter last night. So, I will reply to the one reviewer! Don't worry, people, I will reply to all of yours!

Yugis Lover Girl: No problem. I don't know exactly what Sonic is, anyway, so I WILL NOT BE ADDING HIM!!!! (Hint hint, nudge nudge? Someone said that in a review on my last story…I don't remember who though. --;;;)

Lime333: Pie from Egypt, heh? Watching the food network again? Was it to preserve food stuff? Was there mince meat? Haha, sorry. You don't have to answer that. About Sonic….NOT YOU TOO!!!!

DevilDo1169: I'm glad you really like them that much! Yes, the part with Alexa and the beer was pretty funny. That's why I added it in! I'm glad you remembered! I even have hard times remembering too. -.-;;; That's pretty said, especially when I am the one who wrote the story. But I am still writing, so I am happy.


	4. Chapter4: A double rescue

A/N: This is the last chapter that I have had to repost. Yay! I am glad…I hate having to delete my SOS's. I wanted to say, I am so glad all of you like my story! It's getting more reviews in the beginning then the original got in like the first 5 chapters! O.o Anyway, please keep it up! Remember, next chapter HASN'T been posted yet! Once again, YuGiOh is not mine...Alexa and the story idea is.

Alexa struggled against the guards as she was thrown into the dungeon. They had a stone chair and tied her arms behind her back and her legs to one of the legs on the chair. They told her something in Arabic, which she couldn't understand. They left a knife in front of her, as if to torture her. When they left, Alexa tried to get near the knife, but the chair seemed to have been glued to the ground itself. Her only hope was that Yugi was okay, and that she would be too. She remembered that Egyptians went by "an eye for an eye", meaning that whatever the crime doer did got done to him as punishment. She had annoyed the Pharaoh, so they were annoying her, however, she highly doubted that she was going to be let off easy, it was only a matter of time before she starved to death. _Yugi…_ she thought, _Just__ be careful. Don't worry about me. I'm just a burden to you without my powers…_She shocked herself. Wasn't she supposed to forget about her powers? How did she remember? Was it maybe because it was such an extreme situation?

Yami-gone-bad made his way to the third corridor, where he had heard the girl shouting towards. Yami was horrified, fearing for Yugi's safety, but he was helpless against his former self. He had forgotten how cold he had been back then. Yami felt the whip against his belt, slightly frayed from it's many uses. It would be fun having two prisoners…

Yugi was confused. He wasn't sure exactly what he should do. Should he try to be calm, or should he act tough from the beginning and stand his ground? He has no idea how Yami's alter-ego was…but could he really be that bad? He was good in the future, how bad was he in the past? Yugi was getting worried. What if he failed? All three of them would be stuck in the past!

Yami heard the patter of footsteps as Yugi paced from side to side in his room. He chuckled to himself at the thought of what he was doing. He pushed open the door easily, revealing a small boy on the inside. But wait, that boy looked just like him! He was shorter, and his eyes were bigger, but otherwise there appearances were identical. Yami couldn't let anything happen to Yugi, but how could he stop someone who had control over his own body? It was impossible. "So, you've come to impersonate the Pharaoh, have you? I'm afraid I've caught on…"

Yugi didn't dare flinch. "No. I've come to bring back the good side to you." Yugi answered. Everyone he ever came in touch with seemed to have two sides, and for himself he thought that meant him and Yami… but now, two Yami's? That meant three versions of Yugi!

Yami thought to himself. _Yugi, help me…I can not control what's taken over…_ "You need some punishment, young one. Allow me to teach you some manners…" He touched the whip, the start of three stages: touch, grip, and whip!

Yugi stayed strong, stronger then he thought he could be. "Yami, it's me, Yugi! I know you're in there, and I know you can break free! You're too strong to let this guy take control of you!"

Yami felt Yugi's bravery, and channeled it into him trying to gain control again. "Yugi…I am here…help!" Yami lost control to the other one. "You will not get your friend back that easily…Yugi!"

Yugi could tell that Yami had appeared for that one moment. _I have to remind him about enough things so he can gain back control. The past version of himself is hard to break, but I know we can do it! I just wish Alexa was here…she'd probably be brave, at least…_ "Yami! I'm here…Alexa's helping too…I know she is! We both believe in you!" _Great, I'm starting to sound like Te_

Yami knew what Yugi was saying was true. He had to break free…but how could he stop the other, obviously stronger one. He had an idea. It could be risky, but he was sure it would work…he just had to tell Yugi. "Yugi…you have to…you have to knock him out! Make him unconscious!" Yami got shot back, once again out of control. This time the sudden switch felt like he had been thrown hard against a wall. "Listen, if you come near me, you'll meet a grim fate…" He gripped his whip. _Oh no! Yugi only has one shot at this…And there's still the risk it won't work at all! _

Yugi knew what he had to now do…the question was how to do it. He quickly glanced around the room, and saw nothing within his reach that could knock someone unconscious. He began playing with his earrings again…wait, that's it! He began to frantically try to remove his earring from his ear. It was solid gold, and heavy as a rock. If thrown right, he was sure it could knock him out. His hope was that he wouldn't knock out the one he was trying to save.

"Hehe, if you make one move with that earring, you'll have a taste of the cats tongue!"

Yugi didn't even try to think about what the other person had just said. But, he thought, how in the world did you undo these earrings?

Meanwhile, Alexa was having a pretty hard time herself. She was convinced that she should try and use her powers, but how? If she used them for the wrong reason at the wrong time, she might drain them completely. That's when someone walked into the room she was in. It was a couple people actually, she soon realized, and they all held a millennium item: The items included the rod, the necklace, and the key. Alexa just sat there, almost certain that speaking was useless, since they probably only spoke Arabic. They asked her something, by which she just said "Excuse me?" not really expecting a response. But were these people friends or foe?

Yami stepped towards Yugi, who couldn't seem to take off his earring. Yugi had no choice but to step back, but never pausing at the earring. Yami, as if to prolong Yugi's suffering, un wound the whip slowly as he cornered Yugi. Yugi realized that he'd have to just yank the earring, and hope the gold would tear instead of his ear. Yami stood close; close enough to get a good hit. "You'd better be scared, because there is no way you can possibly win against me!" Yami said. Yugi gulped. He had one chance, and one chance only. This had to work. In one swift motion, Yugi gripped his earring, yanked it, and threw it towards his opponent's forehead. It struck true, much to Yugi's relief, and knocked his enemy out cold. He also realized that the earring had ripped, not his ear. He then heard grunting coming from the body, and he leaned over to help Yami back to his feet.

"You did it, Yugi! You saved me." Yami said happily, accepting Yugi's hand to help him up.

"It was nothing, really. But I'm worried about Alexa…what _do_ they do to the prisoners anyway?"

Yami thought for a moment, and then gasped. "They send them to the shadow realm!"

Yugi and Yami wasted no time running towards the dungeons, in which Alexa was having problems again.

Alexa had said "Excuse me?" to be more of an amusement for herself. But she almost screamed when the one woman answered back.

"Ah, so you speak English, eh? Never was my favorite, but oh well. I asked you if you were ready to be sent to the shadow realm." The woman holding the necklace asked. She looked surprisingly like Ishizu.

Alexa thought to herself. The shadow realm? "What for?" she asked aloud…

"You angered the Pharaoh, a serious offense. You now must get sent to the shadow realm." The man holding the rod answered, holding the rod in Alexa's face, ready to send her there.

"Any last words, girl, before we send you away?" The man with the key asked.

Alexa was shocked. All three of there millennium items began to glow. Alexa wondered…should or shouldn't she use her powers? She hadn't thought about being sent to the shadow realm. "Yes, I do. Beat _my_ magic!" Alexa's forehead began to glow brightly. _Alexa, _Alexa thought to herself, _if you had taking the time to think, you would know that the odds are against you. Three obviously fresh items against your exhausted powers. Well, I tried Yugi. Guess I am no good after all …_The three people, who appeared to be priests, began to use there millennium items. She winced at the pain of the items power. This was it, she was gone…

"Stop it right there!" Yami rushed in and yelled, panting from running so quick and so far. The three priests kneeled in the presence of the Pharaoh. Yugi followed close behind, wondering when Yami had learned to run like that… Alexa was not completely engulfed by the shadows, but she wasn't completely there either. Yugi and Yami rushed past the priests towards Alexa, who was struggling to sit up in the chair.

"You…guys came for me? I…I can't believe it…I thought I was gone…" Alexa said quietly, struggling against the shadows. She was more there then here…

"You will be soon, if we don't do something…" Yugi said worriedly, turning to Yami.

Yami turned towards the priests. "Release her from the shadow realm, now!" Yami's voice was filled with anger, but only towards the priests. The three quickly obeyed. It took her a second, but Alexa quickly recovered. Yugi grabbed the knife on the table, and cut through the ropes securing Alexa to the chair. Alexa ran up and, taking him by surprise, hugged Yami.

"I'm so glad your ok now!" Alexa said happily. She then ran back to Yugi, and hugged him. "You did it! You saved Yami!" Yugi gladly returned the hug, but Yami just stood there, in awe. Was he just hugged by the girl who knew he didn't trust her? Could it be possible…no; she still couldn't be trusted. She had been the one who had let his other side out, and had let herself get captured by the guards.

"So how did you do it, actually?" Alexa asked Yugi about how he saved Yami.

"It was easy, well, it was once I knew what I was doing. I used my earring!" Yugi said with a laugh, holding up the gold ankh.

"Here, let me put it back on, unless of course, you'd rather have me take off the other one." Alexa offered, holding the earring like it was no big deal.

"Um, alright, sure! You never know when two pound golden earrings can save the day!" Yugi replied. Alexa put the other one back on, than turned towards Yami, who hadn't said much.

"What's up with you? You've been quiet since you came here." Alexa gave a questioning look.

Yami replied "I'm fine…I was just thinking of stuff…"

_Stuff?_ Alexa thought. _Since when does he say stuff? _She shook it off and followed the two out the door. Everything was almost better now.

But there happiness was short lived.

One of the guards ran in, and muttered something quickly and nervously to Yami. Yami said something back to him, and the guard nodded. Yami sighed and yelled something at the guard, all in Arabic. Alexa and Yugi were confused, and a little frightened. Whatever was going on was really bad. Yami turned towards the two.

"The war has made it's way to this town. I'm afraid we're no longer safe here…" Yami informed.

"Do you know who the leader is? Usually when you know who it is, it's easier to defeat them." Alexa said, but in a way that announced it was just a guess. Yugi just stood there. What else was there to be said?

"The leader," Yami replied. "Is Bokura, the one who has the Millennium Puzzle."

A/N: Since I'm uploading all these chapters at once, I don't have any reviews on this chapter. That's ok, I'll re-post my story when I have reviews and I'll answer them! Then, I'll never have to re-post again! (knock on wood…) Well, see you in the next never-before-seen chapter! Yay! Time to add some reviews!

DevilDo1169: Oops, I reviewed the wrong review last chapter for you…sorry! I'll just apologize and I'll review the one I missed: Yep, I did respond fast. But only to finish before school starts. Hehe, lame excuse…

Hmm…she's the only one who responded to my third chapter…oh well. A lot of you responded in my 4th and 5th. To the fifth chapter!


	5. Chapter5: Chaos Strikes

A/N: Yippee! This is an all new chapter, the first that hasn't been re-posted! I hope you enjoy this chapter, since it's pretty intense. I had a good place to put a cliff hanger, but I didn't want to make my story only 6 pages long, so I kept going to another, hopefully as cliff hanger-ey as the first one.

Alexa and Yami gasped at the news. It all made sense…the war, Bokura, the puzzle…but what were they going to do?

"Yami…if we're not safe here…then where are we going to go?" Yugi asked, nervous.

"Yugi, we have only one choice: We have to go out there and battle, too."

"Battle?! But…fighting isn't going to solve anything!" Yugi yelled angrily. Obviously he was against fighting.

Alexa stood there, quietly, and then replied "Yugi, it's the way things are done around here…" She answered. She bowed her head, not wanting to have to look into anyone's eyes.

"I'm afraid she's right, Yugi. That's our only hopes of getting our millennium puzzle back."

Yugi realized they were right. "Alright, but what kid of weapons are we going to use? I mean, we do have weapons, right?" Yugi asked naively.

"Bows and arrows. It's the only thing we have left." Yami answered walking towards the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Yugi and Alexa asked.

"Follow me, we have to prepare ourselves." Yami answered, and continued walking.

Yugi looked to Alexa for comfort, but she found herself unable to offer it. Her heart felt heavy, being unable to support who she felt the most for. She and Yugi followed Yami. They found themselves in a weapon room, where there was many pieces of leather protection things, as well as three bows and three bags full of arrows. The room was long, with many arrows on the opposite wall. It was obviously used for practice, since many arrows stuck from the wall. Yami picked up some arrows and shoved them into the bags until the bags were filled to capacity. He went to hand the two each a bag, but stopped.

"If you two want, you can remain here." Yami said, his hands shaking from nervousness. He didn't want to put them, especially Yugi, into danger. And just because Alexa couldn't be trusted, didn't mean that she should have to suffer. She had already been to the shadow realm and back. If she could survive that, she was a lot braver then he had realized.

"I'll do whatever Yugi wants to do." Alexa said, beginning to scratch her arms from nervousness. It was easy to tell when she was nervous, she began to scratch herself.

Yugi thought for a moment. He hated fighting, and he knew that there must be another way. "I'm not going to let you go by yourself, Yami. I'm coming with you." Yugi answered bravely.

Alexa nodded and stepped forward. "If he's in, then so am I." She seemed to be a bit more outgoing at the moment.

Yami nodded. He knew he could count on Yugi, but how would Alexa handle a bow and arrow? "Here, Alexa." He said, handing her a bag of arrows, and a bow. He also handed her a small leather piece. "Put that on your arm to protect it from when the string recoils. Let's see your aim."

Alexa accepted the items, and much to her and everyone's surprise, she had no problem figuring out how to hold the bow and position the arrow. She pulled back on the bowstring, and released it and the arrow. It landed nicely on the wall. She smiled, maybe she wasn't such a failure after all.

Yami was surprised. He hadn't told her an exact place to aim, but she knew how to handle the pull and release that controlled the strength of the arrow. If it had been too hard, it would have bounced off. Too easy and it not only might not get into the wall, it might not have made it. "Well now, how about your aim itself? See the shadow from the window? Hit the center of that."

Alexa sighed. He couldn't just admit that he trusted her. She pulled back, positioned herself, and released the arrow. It landed slightly to the right, but it was in the small shadow.

Yugi saw what Yami was doing. "Here, let me try…" Yugi got himself equipped and released the arrow. It bounced off the wall, meaning that there was too much strength. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the disappointment in Yami. Alexa saw it too, and rushed over to help.

"Here, don't pull back too much. That's too little…that's good. Now try." She said, assisting Yugi. Yugi pulled back and released. It landed in the wall, slightly to the left. An arrow quickly shot through past them and landed exactly in the middle of the shadow. Alexa and Yugi turned to see Yami ready with a bow in hand.

"Are you guys ready? It's not going to be easy out there." Yami warned.

Yugi and Alexa looked puzzled. Who knew Yami was good at archery?

"I'm ready." Yugi replied.

"As good as it's gonna get." Alexa answered, trying to keep a carefree attitude during such a dense time.

They walked out of the room, and headed down the hall. Yami turned left, when both Alexa and Yugi knew that the exit was to the right.

"The guards wouldn't let there king go into battle. We're leaving through a secret route." Yami explained.

Yugi and Alexa nodded. It seemed like a bad time to talk. They went down to what seemed to be a basement. Yami led them through a corridor, and then what seemed to be a closet. He moved some stuff out of the way, revealing a doorknob…or a door pull, if you will. They traveled through a tunnel like thing that was narrow as well as low, making Yugi and Alexa wonder why they didn't just start crawling. Yami then pushed up against what seemed to be a trap door, and peeked cautiously outside. He climbed out and helped the other two up. They were in a field, and it seemed pretty quiet.

Yami whispered. "Alright, stay close to me until we get to where the battles going on. When we get there, I'll probably be a main target, so keep your distance. If you feel scared, go back to the palace, understand?"

Alexa never saw Yami act this way, it was almost fatherly… and it wasn't anything like him. But was it really fear of Yugi's, and possibly her, safety that was causing this to happen? Or was it just his actually nature. Whatever it was, Alexa had to be there to help them. A lot of what had happened so far had been her fault, and she had to make it up.

Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yami…was it possible that he could be hurt? He was really scared. Yugi's glance went to Alexa. She looked scared, but seemed determined to go through with it. Yugi realized Alexa was probably the only one who ever helped him, not because of friendship, but because she wanted to be trusted. Yugi also realized that she was probably his only friend who was as strong as Joey, yet could be as sensitive as, well, himself. Yugi got prepared to run ahead, like the other too already had.

Yami was actually amazed that the two followed him to the battle, as scared as they were. But they both showed courage, the courage to go up against what was feared. Yami couldn't be any prouder of Yugi. But Alexa…she had a weapon and could at any moment use it against him and Yugi. This was her real test. Was she friend or Foe?

Friend or Foe?

The words ran through Yami's head, but he shook them off. There was something much more important to do now. And the prize was around the enemies neck.

"Alright, are you two sure your ready?" Yami asked, still not wanting to put them in danger. Or with Alexa, put him and Yugi in danger.

"I'm ready." Yugi said.

"So am I." Alexa added.

"Alright, on the count of three: One, two, three!"

They didn't exactly run, but they were getting close to the battle. They had to enter it as quickly as possible, so that any damage would be gotten out of the way. Yami told them to stay up by the trees and fire from there. It would be easier and safer for them.

"But…" Yugi asked nervously "What about you? Can't you stay here as well? Why do you have to go down there?" Yugi was more concerned about Yami's safety then his fear.

"I'll be alright, just stay here. I know what I'm doing." Yami answered.

"Good luck." Alexa said, trying to sound reassuring.

"I don't rely on luck, but thank you anyway." Yami replied before rushing into the scene.

Alexa felt slightly angry at Yami at the moment. _Now if Yugi had said the exact same thing, he would have thanked him._ Alexa and Yugi scanned the battle field. It was impossible to pin point anyone, even the Pharaoh. It was obvious how to notice the opposing team, since they were all probably warriors, being muscular and well equipped. Alexa turned to say something to Yugi, and noticed a man from the opposing team, coming up from behind him. Alexa felt scared to move, and knew that she was turning pale. But, through her shakey fingers she released an arrow, just seconds before the man fired. The flying arrow and the fallen man caused Yugi to turn, and register what had happened. He hadn't even lifted an arrow, and seemed like unless he had to, he wouldn't.

"Yugi, are you ok?" Alexa asked, knowing he was physically, but not so sure what was going through the boys head.

"I…I think so." Yugi stammered.

_Yugi's a nervous wreck! He shouldn't be here! _Alexa told herself. _I have to get him back to the castle and convince him to stay there. _

"Alexa! Look out!" Yugi suddenly shouted.

"Wha…" was all Alexa could manage before Yugi leapt out and pushed her down. The sudden jolt caused them to fall down the hill, and into where the real battle was going on. They stopped rolling when they reached the edge of a building. Alexa was weak from fright. When she looked up there was an arrow in the tree where she had just been standing. She could of just been killed. "Th…thank you, Yugi! You…just saved my life!" Alexa couldn't believe how close she had just been to losing her life. It was one thing watching it happen, but if you put yourself into it, was deadly frightening.

"It was nothing," Yugi replied. "But now that we're here we might as well stay."

"I agree. Let's just try and get out of this alive! This is intense!" Alexa exclaimed. Yugi nodded, and they both went into the field. Alexa tried to scan for Yami while dodging flying arrows, but was to no avail. She tried to take a shot every once in a while, but missed each time.

Yugi was worried about dodging the arrows, as well as finding Yami. But, it suddenly occurred to him that they should be looking for Bokura. That's when, as if his thoughts were being played out, he saw Bokura fighting off some people from the other team. Yugi took aim. Bokura was pretty much in the same place the whole time, it was easy to shoot. One…two…

"Yugi!"

Yugi suddenly felt his body being slammed to the ground, and heard an arrow wiz by his head. He heard the bowstring flex and release. Yugi suddenly realized who had said his name.

"Yugi! Please tell me your alright!"

"Yami! I found you! Your ok!"

"For now, but I thought I told you to stay up there!"

"You did…but me and Alexa had no choice. We had to come down!" Yugi said.

"Yugi, this battle is getting really fierce. You must leave before you get hurt!"

"But I can't leave you here!"

"You have too! Yugi, please, just go!" Yami shouted.

Yugi relized he had no choice. Tears beginning to fill his eyes, he answered Yami. "Fine, I'll go! Just promise me you'll be alright!"

Yami shook his head. "Yugi, if it's for my people…" he couldn't continue. But he knew that Yugi understood.

Yugi shook his head. He got up and ran back up the hill. He hoped Yami was ok, as well as Alexa. Alexa, wait, he had forgotten to get her! She could be in trouble!

Alexa was busy trying to decoy people towards her, so that others would be safe. It wasn't working too well, but Alexa was able to at least dodge all the people. That's when she saw Yami fighting off people as well. She also then noticed Bokura…who happened to be aiming at somebody. Alexa followed his aim…he was aimed at…Yami! Yami was about to be shot with an arrow! She quickly pushed through the people who had currently been trying to get her, and ran towards Yami. She saw Bokura release the arrow. She jumped towards Yami, hoping to at least knock him off balance so it would miss. She felt herself hit him, knocking him down with much more force then she had realized. She suddenly felt a sharp pain. She had been shot!

She put her hand to the hurt spot, which was her right shoulder. It was good compared to the fact that she could have been killed. Now that she thought of it, it was still possible, she could bleed to death. She winced in pain.

Yami got up, wondering what had hit him, quite literally. But when he turned to see Alexa on the ground with an arrow stuck through her, he felt frightened, angry, and sorry all at the same time. He rushed to Alexa's side, where Alexa had grown pale.

"Alexa…c-come on…I-I'll make sure your alright…I promise." Yami told her. He looked up to see what was happening on the field. Bokura was standing on top of a chariot, and shouted to his fellow evil-doers in Arabic, in which Yami translated to be:

"Come, we have accomplished what we needed for today. We have found the pharaohs true weakness! And it lies in his loved ones!"

Yami wanted to shout back at him, but Alexa was in terrible condition. Luckily, back at the castle there were excellent doctors who could hopefully stop the bleeding. As Bokura and his army rode away, Yami turned to help Alexa up.

"Yami…I-I am sorry…" Alexa said weakly to Yami, who helped her stand up.

"You're sorry, but for what?"

"I…I've been nothing but a burden since I've met you. I've caused nothing but trouble. I'm…sorry…"

"Alexa…"

Alexa suddenly fainted, probably from losing so much blood.

"Alexa! We have to get you healed, and quickly!"

…………………

It had been a few hours since the tragedy, but it looked as if she would be all right. Luckily, the doctors were able to stop Alexa's bleeding, right before it was too late. Her shoulder was wrapped in linen, and Alexa was sleeping in a room, Yugi was in there with her. He almost didn't believe Yami's story, but once he saw Alexa it was hard not to. He knew this place had been dangerous before, but now…Yugi struggled to keep the tears from falling. Alexa tossed a little in the bed, which made Yugi feel better, since it was the first movement she had made in a long time.

"How is she?" Yami walked into the room.

"Well, she moved, so obviously she's not blacked out any more."

"That's good news to hear…" _I've been nothing but a burden since I met you. I've caused nothing but trouble. I'm sorry…_Yami couldn't get those words out of his head. He felt so guilty, but what had he done? How was it possible that a girl's word could haunt so? _I'm Sorry…_

Alexa yawned in the bed and woke up. She went to prop herself up in bed, but as soon as she put weight on her arm, she winced in pain.

"Here, let me help you!" Yugi helped Alexa sit up, and she yawned again.

"Thanks Yugi! Man, my arm feels like it's broken…I mean, at least I saved Yami, I think…wait! Yami! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you. But are you alright?" _I've been nothing but a burden since I met you…_

"I guess so. I mean, as good as I'm going to get with a broken, I mean sprained…I mean _arrowed_ arm…boy, how do you explain that one? 'Mom, yeah I kind of just got myself arrowed…'" Alexa laughed a little.

_I've caused nothing but trouble…_

Yami couldn't get her words out of his head. But why was he thinking about them anyway? He couldn't figure it out.

"I'm glad to hear your ok Alexa!" Yugi said happily. "But, how are we going to be able to save the puzzle? Bokura ran off with it."

"Yugi, we'll get it. By tomorrow I'm sure that we will figure out some way to get it back." Alexa said, having forgotten about her powers again.

"Maybe your powers will come back completely! Then, it'll be easy." Yugi figured.

"Yeah!" Alexa said, then remembering a possibly devastating fact, gasped. "Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless I might have drained them already!"

"Drained them already? But how?" Yugi asked.

"Remember before when those dudes with the items almost sent me to the shadow realm?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I tried to stop them with my powers, but it didn't work! I think I might have drained them when I did that!"

"But…then that means…" Yugi thought to himself.

"We might not be able to get back at all…" Yami finished. He had been quiet up to this point, but Alexa had done way more then was forgivable.

Alexa saw the anger in Yami's eyes, and felt a surge of fear. She tended to resort to humor to keep herself in the presence of the Pharaoh, even when he wasn't dressed in Egyptian clothes…when he looked like an older version of Yugi. She had always had a feeling of nervousness around him, and now she knew why: fear. Now that she had brought up the fact that her powers could be drained, she couldn't bring herself to meet eye to eye. "I'm sorry, you two…really. I'm not sure what I was thinking."

"It's not your fault. You were thinking of staying out of the shadow realm, that's what you were thinking."

"Yugi…how can you be so forgiving? I could have just used up our only chance to get home." Alexa said. Yami was looking right at her as she spoke, and his piercing eyes made her become on a verge of tears. She struggled to keep from crying. She wanted to at least wait until they left.

"Alexa, what you did was natural. You had reason to do what you did." Yugi answered.

"Did I? I was I just so selfish I forgot about you?" Alexa said, getting into a woe-is-me attitude.

"Alexa! Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Yugi yelled. Alexa looked at him for a moment, then looked away. "Besides…can't we all agree the worst has yet to come?"

Alexa nodded. It was true. Her arrowed shoulder seemed nothing compared to what she had been sensing that was coming. But she didn't want to make Yami or Yugi any more mad her then they already were. Why couldn't she just disappear, it would make life easier on the other two.

_I've been nothing but a burden since I've met you. I've caused nothing but trouble. I'm sorry. _

Yami just couldn't get those words out of his head. He was over tired, and he figured it would be good to sleep in a bed for a change…instead of a room inside of the puzzle. But, at a time like this, the Millennium puzzle seemed very cozy. He figured a good nights rest would do them all some good.

"Maybe we should just all go to bed." Yami said. The other two nodded.

"Well, good night you two!" Alexa said, going back under the covers of the bed she was in.

"Will you be alright here by yourself?" Yugi asked.

"I'll be fine. If I need to get up, trust me, I will." Alexa said back to Yugi. "Goodnight, Yugi. Goodnight, Yami."

"Good night, Alexa." Yugi said.

"Good night, Alexa." Yami said plainly. _I've caused nothing but trouble…_

Yugi and Yami both walked out of her room. Yugi walked with Yami a ways until he reached the room he had claimed as his own. "Good night, Yami."

"Good night, Yugi."

Soon, they were all asleep. But in the midst of corridors, one could hear evil laughing. They were plotting revenge.

A/N: Want your penname in this space? Then review! Please and thankies!


	6. Chapter6: Bokura, who is his victim?

A/N: Wow, so many reviews! At this rate, I'll have more than double the reviews to this story than to my last! Keep it up, guys! And thanks! I've re-posted the other chapters with replies to your reviews, if you want to read them. I didn't know half of you even read my stories; I should have done this on the last one too! I think it makes you want to review! Anyway, I don't own YuGiOh, just Alexa and the story idea…Enjoy this chapter! Oh, and sorry about the wait!

It seemed no one had heard Bokura as he entered the palace. He sent the guards to the shadow realm, making it easy to get in. So what if he couldn't figure out how to use the powers of the Millennium Puzzle? No one knew that, and plus, it served as an excellent ransom. If they didn't cooperate, it would be destroyed. But now the choice was who to capture…

The Pharaoh would be a good choice, him being of absolute power…he could take it all away. But he wouldn't be easy to capture, and Bokura wasn't planning on having a hard time. Besides, even if he just sent him to the shadow realm, a much easier option, he would need to duel him anyway to use the puzzles powers.

There's was the boy, Yugi, who seemed almost like a long lost son of the Pharaoh. He had never seen him before, except recently. But Yugi was so closely linked with the Pharaoh, would it be possible for him to communicate with the Pharaoh? Besides, if he took him, he would be taking one with weak nature, willing the others to let him go down for there safety. He wouldn't be able to acquire what he wanted if there was no desire to save what was held ransom.

Then again, there was that girl who seemed to also just appear. She seemed like a strong character, that one. Sure, she had been shot by an arrow, but…

But that made her the perfect victim.

Little did they know that Bokura too, could speak English. It was extremely rare to learn such a foreign language, but he too, over the years, had learned it well. The girls name was Alexa, and she wouldn't dare put the Pharaoh or Yugi in danger. She was too much into proving to the Pharaoh that she could be trusted. Plus, her "powers" that she supposedly had, were for some reason weak. Now, it was all a matter of bribing her into the shadows…his plan was fool proof.

He walked into the girl's room. She was lying on the bed, bandages wrapped around her shoulder and most of her upper arm. Now, all he had to do was put her in the shadow realm, which should be easy on a now weakened girl.

He nudged her arm to wake her up, she yawned but quickly shot up when she saw Bokura standing there.

"Stay quiet, or your friend Yugi and the Pharaoh are dead!" Bokura threatened to keep things down.

"You can speak English? Never mind that, how did you get in here? And what is it you want?" Alexa asked. She had been right to Yugi. She could get up if she had too.

"Yes, I sent the guards to the realm of shadows. Now, I want the Millennium Puzzles power, which I can't do unless the Pharaoh duels me. You are gonna be the bait!"

"Oh really? How are you going to make me?" Alexa asked, fearing the worst.

"With my millennium ring! Of course, you can get away if you agree to let me take the Pharaoh and little Yugi…"

"No! You won't touch them!"

"Then, prepare to be devoured by the shadows!"

"No! Yu-!" Her mouth was covered by Bokuras hand.

"You won't call them here! If you do, they and you are dead! Now either you, or they go. What's your choice?"

Alexa thought for a moment. If she was gone, Yami would think she couldn't defend herself. If she let those two get captured however, they'd be no one to prove her trust to. But they'd also be no Pharaoh destroying her self esteem with his lack of trust in her…

"I…" Alexa paused.

"Yes?"

"I…"

"Go on…"

Alexa gulped. "Take me. I won't let you hurt them!" Alexa said, the reality of what was going on just now going through her brain. It was so real when it happened, the feeling being more then just what she saw happen on the show…a whole lot more.

"Well…if that's your decision…"

"Yes…and don't you dare hurt them!" Alexa yelled, as she fought to hold back the tears.

"Ah, but if I hurt them, there would be no one to torture, now would there?" Bokura asked. "Now, prepare to enter the realm of Darkness!" He pulled his Millennium Ring from where it was on his neck, and pointed it towards Alexa, as it began to glow brightly.

Alexa tried her best to fight it off, but it was no use. She felt herself lose control of her body, as she found her mind entering the shadow realm. When she was there, she felt slightly weak, and she had a feeling it was only a matter of time before she slipped away completely. _Yami, if this doesn't make you trust me, then I give up…You win; I have nothing left to give. My soul is gone, I have nothing left to lose for you…I hope you're happy now…_

Bokura looked down happily at the limp body. One down, two to go. He began to leave, when the puzzle began to glow. He didn't know why, he hadn't done anything to activate it, but as soon as it started it stopped. Bokura didn't know what had happened, so he ignored it as he left the palace. Little did he realize what he did…

Yami tossed in his sleep, because suddenly he heard a voice echo through his head…_ Yami, if this doesn't make you trust me, then I give up…You win; I have nothing left to give. My soul is gone, I have nothing left to lose for you…I hope you're happy now…_

Yami shot up, in what he thought was his bed, but found himself inside what looked like the millennium puzzle. But how was that possible? Was it that his mind was always a labyrinth type of a place?

Yugi suddenly shot up as well, sensing danger. He too found himself in what seemed to be the inside of Yami's mind. But why?

Alexa was just standing there when suddenly she felt a strong pull to no random direction. She tried to resist, but in no time at all, she was out of there, but where did she go? She suddenly saw Yugi, who was leaving out of the other side of the room she just came to. She didn't spend time to think, even though the room she was in was all brick. It was also large. She went to ran to Yugi to ask what was going on, but suddenly the floor collapsed from beneath her. She screamed and grabbed hold of the edge. She tried to pull herself up, but it was like the bottom of the large hole was sucking her in. She looked down, probably not a good idea, and saw it was all purple and swirly and dark, like the shadow realm. It was the shadow realm, and it wanted her back!

Yugi was about to yell to Yami, who was now right in front of him, when he and Yami heard the scream. Yami turned, and wasn't really surprised to see Yugi, but if it wasn't him…who had screamed? They looked at each other… "Alexa!" They ran into the other room, where Alexa was keeping from falling back into the shadows.

"Yugi! Yami! What's going on? How did I get here? Oh yeah, help!" Alexa said, looking down at the shadows and whined.

"Alexa, grab my hand!" Yugi said, bending down and reaching for Alexa. Alexa, who really felt scared for that moment where she was holding on with only one hand, reached for his. He slowly pulled her up, but her foot slipped on the edge, and she yelled again. This time, Yugi struggled to keep her weight. It was like she was being pulled down…but why? Yami then reached for her other hand and helped her, this time successfully, get her up. Alexa was a nervous wreck at the moment.

"The…the shadow realm! Don't…don't let me have to go there again!" Even out of the hole, she felt a pulling sensation towards the bottom of the hole. She dodged behind Yugi, where she surprising didn't feel anything.

"The shadow realm? What are you talking about?" Yugi asked, obviously not feeling the pull, as he sat down besides Alexa.

Alexa, now not being protected from the pull repositioned herself behind Yugi before explaining. "They want me there…when I'm not behind you, there's a powerful pull…trying to drag me in!" Alexa panted.

"What do you mean the shadow realm? Why is it pulling you in?" Yami asked, not convinced what she was saying was true.

"I…the shadows…I'm there now…" Alexa wasn't sure how to say it.

"Alexa, stop being vague! What are you talking about?" Yami asked impatiently.

Alexa was afraid to answer. But, she thought, why should she be? He wasn't the one about to be devoured by the shadows. This was it, she wasn't going to be afraid of him. At least not when she should be the one being saved. "I was sent to the shadow realm by Bokura! He threatened you and Yugi, or me! If you don't trust me now Yami, then you win! I have nothing left to give! My soul is gone, you still hate me! And Bokura is going to use me as ransom to get your millennium puzzle!" Alexa yelled.

Yami felt almost sorry…for a moment. But why should he be sorry for someone half his size (well, maybe not literally…) that was yelling at him. "As far as I know, I never asked you to do that for me." Yami answered, keeping his "no one is superior to me" attitude.

"But wait Alexa…" Yugi asked, turning towards her, but not leaving the front of her. "You got sent to the shadow realm by Bokura? But how did he get in here?"

"It doesn't matter, she lead herself into this…" Yami replied.

Alexa couldn't take it any longer. "Yami, you may hate me, but I was not about to let you and Yugi be sent to the shadow realm. Did you hear that, "and Yugi?" You were not the only one on the line bedsides me! You were not the one threatened by an evil Dude, and you were not the one trying to protect someone!"

Yami went to say something, but Alexa felt like she shouldn't stop, even with the large amount of fear in her heart.

"Do you know how hard it is to look at your face Yami?" Alexa asked, beginning to start to cry. "Do you know how hard it is to talk to you, and to try and be happy?! To be sad?! To be Afraid?! You wouldn't know anything about that would you?! And all this time I've been trying to conquer my fear just to have you earn my trust! Do you know how hard it is?! I don't care if you never talked to me, I just wanted to know you trusted me! And now, I've given all I have for you, and you couldn't care less!" Alexa started to cry, the whole time looking into Yami's eyes, which she found to be the hardest feat to accomplish. She began to sob, and as she covered her face with her hands, she whispered "I'm sorry…" She had been so brave to face Yami, and she ended up being below him at the end. Yugi tried to comfort her, but he wasn't sure how to after what she had just said.

Yami, for the very first time in his life, was left speechless. He had always made up comebacks by the lies others have said, but what did you say to the truth? "Why are you sorry Alexa?"

"Because, well…I don't know!" Alexa was now in a mood where she wished nothing had just happened. She continued to sob, crying into Yugi's shoulder now. She tried to stop, but it was a lot harder then it seemed to do at the moment.

Yami felt like he had to apologize. But it was as hard for him to do as it had been for Alexa to say what she did. _I've been nothing but a burden since I met you, I've caused nothing but trouble…Do you know how hard it is to talk to you, to try and be happy? To be sad? To be afraid? You wouldn't know anything about that would you?_ There it was again, Alexa's words ringing through Yami's head. But he couldn't…he couldn't apologize to her. What had she done for him?

_A lot…_Yugi said through there mental link. _She saved us before at the duelist kingdom, and she protected me in the war earlier before. She saved you too, that's why now she has a hurt arm. And don't forget, you _did_ whip her before…I'm surprised she's begging for your trust, and not the other way around…_Yugi said, getting tired of Yami hating Alexa so much.

Yami's thoughts were spinning through his head. Yugi was angry at him, a trait rarely seen in the boy. Alexa had everything against her. And Yami couldn't bring himself to trust Alexa, never mind to say I'm sorry…Why had they come to the past anyway? What was the purpose of all of this? It seemed so off track, this situation, that he couldn't think of one way to bring it back on the road. He just needed some time to think…

At that point he walked out of the room, and into the rest of his unknown mind… Alexa, just now getting better, wondered why he had left, but was afraid of saying anything. Yugi could sense Yami's troubles, and understood why he had left. Alexa wiped her eyes, she was going to try to be strong. Or at least try.

Yami leaned against a wall in a corridor. Why was it all this was happening? And why couldn't he think clearly. He was always the one to keep a steady head, but now he struggled to remember all that had happened. _Let's see…_he thought to himself, _We don't have the millennium puzzle, Bokura has a ransom set up for us, and Alexa…_he paused. Alexa had went through much more then he had. Was he the one who got whipped by someone he was trying to prove trust in? No. Did he get a hurt arm from protecting someone who didn't trust him back? No. Was he in the shadow realm to protect the ones he wanted to befriend? No…

Yami sighed. Yugi was right. Almost everything, if not everything, Alexa had done or had gone through had been for at least him, him and/or Yugi. What had she done for herself while she was here? Nothing…

Yami realized Alexa wasn't that bad. He couldn't any reasons any longer, to hold Alexa out of his trust. She was true…it was him that wasn't.

Alexa looked over Yugi's shoulder to see the shadow realm below in the hole.

"So, that's the shadow realm, huh?" Yugi asked, trying his best to help Alexa at a time like this.

"Yeah…I just…Yugi…" Alexa said. She still didn't feel that much like telling people about how she felt at the moment. But it was now or never.

"What is it Alexa?" Yugi asked. Why was Alexa so nervous? Yami wasn't there…

"I'm scared, Yugi. I feel like in order to help you guys I have to go back in there, but I'm so nervous. I feel like such a coward…"

"You?! Alexa, you're the last person I'd expect to hear that from!"

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. I mean you already have saved more and Yami more times then I can count. And, honestly…I'm not sure how you can keep it together."

"You call crying my eyes out keeping it together?"

"Well…yeah. I'm not sure what I would do in your shoes right now."

"Yugi, I'm so scared though…"

At this time, Yami was about to come into the room that they were in, when he stopped. If he went in, Alexa might not say what she was about to. It could be important…

"I mean…not just with the shadow realm…"

"You mean with Yami?"

"Yes. Oh Yugi, it kills me to say this, but he terrifies me. And it hasn't been since I've met him, even on the show back at home I felt that way. I just…I want him to trust me, but I don't want to be afraid anymore. I'm sorry Yugi…"

"Alexa, I'm not going to say that it's ok you're scared of him, cause there's no reason to. But I'm not going to say it's bad, either. He isn't bad, he's just…stubborn…sometimes. He means well, he just…he has trouble admitting when he's wrong. I mean, he _does_ have a reputation to hold, you know?"

"I know, Yugi. But do you think maybe if I admitted I was wrong, do you think he would?"

"But what were you wrong about?"

"About being afraid of him. But it's a lot easier to say your not afraid of him then it is to actually not be."

"Alexa, it's alright. I'm sure…I'm sure that if Yami wasn't so confused at the moment, he'd definitely try harder to be nicer to you."

"I just want you two to be safe. I'm not sure what Bokura plans to do, but we- you have to get him and the puzzle back."

"But how? Bokura could be anywhere!"

"He wants you to follow him…and you have to!"

"But what about you?"

Alexa thought for a moment. "Yugi, I want to be saved, I really do. But you have to go regardless of what happens to me! I mean I want you to try and save me, but don't put yourselves in danger for my sake."

"Mm. But where did he go? We can't just pick a direction and hope he went that way."

"Well, he probably went on a direction along the Nile…"

"How do you figure?"

"Well, chances are, no matter how big his army, he can't hold enough water to sustain the all of them for any period of time. So, unless he knows an oasis nearby, he probably stayed where there was water…"

"Alexa, your probably right. But what are we going to do about you?"

"Me? I told you, don't worry about me! Just do what you have to do."

"Alright, Alexa. Don't worry, we'll figure out some way to make everything alright. I promise."

"Thank you, Yugi."

The two's attention was brought to the shadow realm not too far away from where they were.

"Now, I just have to go back through the shadow realm."

"Go back? Why?"

"Well…if we got here when I was sent to the shadow realm, then leaving through it must be the only way for us to leave…"

"But Alexa…you might not need to go to the shadow realm at all…you could just stay here, inside Yami's mind."

"Isn't that sort of dangerous though? I mean, what if since he doesn't have the puzzle I end up getting stuck in here or something?"

"Yeah…but you can't go to the shadow realm…you just can't!"

"Yugi…believe me, I don't want to…it is really scaring me…a lot…but I just want you and Yami to be able to save the puzzle, and possibly me, and you can't do that locked up in here!"

"Alexa…I can't let you go!"

"But there's not much of a choice, Yugi…I…I have to…"

Yugi thought for a moment…it was the longest moment, and the hardest choice. But he knew what he had to do…

"Alexa, let me come with you…"

Alexa gasped, and thought to herself for a moment. She really was scared of going to the shadow realm. She was terrified of many things that happened. But only now had she actually said how she felt. But now it may cost more then just herself…

"Yugi…don't…"

"Alexa, please? I don't want to leave you alone…"

"You won't be…I can't let you! Yami needs your help to get the puzzle back!"

"Alexa…" Yugi went to argue when a major detail hit him. Alexa was behind him because she felt a strange pull towards the hole. It was a long shot, but it was possible he wouldn't get engulfed by the shadows. "Let me. I think the shadows might not want me…"

Yami heard from his spot outside the door. He couldn't let Yugi do this to himself…but who was he to stop him? Only if he actually did would he dare barge in.

"Yugi…If that's what you really want to do. I…I would like that a lot…" Alexa cried as she hugged Yugi…she felt so safe around him…hopefully it would last.

"Alexa…just tell me when you want to go…"

"Let's do it…get it over and done with as soon as possible."

Yugi got up, and helped Alexa to her feet. Alexa, her hand on Yugi's shoulder, followed him slowly to the edge of the hole. Alexa looked at Yugi.

Yugi wasn't very sure about what he said. It probably wasn't true…he probably would get taken by the shadows. But after all Alexa had been through…it was the very least he could do. He sighed.

"Ready, Alexa?"

"I am when you are." Alexa said, her eyes filled with fright and sadness.

"On the count of three…"

Yami was getting nervous…what if Yugi really did jump?

"One…" Yugi said.

He couldn't…why would he put himself in the shadows?

"Two…"

Let her go…save yourself…

"Three!" Alexa and Yugi jumped into the dark abyss that lay before them.

Yami gasped and ran in. "Yugi!!!!"

Suddenly, Yami shot up in his bed. He leapt out and ran to the rooms the other two were in. Had it been a dream? He hoped it was. He hoped with all he had it was a dream. Was Yugi alright? Had Alexa really been sent to the shadow realm? _Oh please let it be a dream!_

He stopped when he saw Yugi come out of his room, obviously in the same rush he was in. Yugi was alright, and that meant a lot to Yami…it made him that much more relieved…

"Yugi! You're alright!"

"Yeah, but it's Alexa I'm worried about!"

"No! So you mean that that wasn't a dream?!"

"I don't think so…but I really hope it is!" Yugi replied. He and Yami continued running towards where Alexa was. They shoved open the door…

It hit them so fast, it was surreal.

Alexa was on the floor, her back propped up by her bed. She seemed quiet…and she wasn't moving…it almost seemed as if she were dead.

Yami felt something he rarely ever felt…sadness. Alexa was gone…she really was.

Yugi, as soon as he saw it, couldn't help but get emotional. He grew pale…then dropped to his knees, the whole time just staring with his tear filling eyes…Alexa…all she wanted…to be wanted…to protect…to be protected…it was all gone…lost in the shadow realm. He began to cry as he looked on, sadness weighing his heart down…he was actually weak from it…

He began to sob, as he touched her shoulder. It was cold…so very cold…the only reason he wasn't on the floor was because he was keeping himself up with his arms…the same position he got in often when duels weren't in his favor. He had tried to be strong for Alexa…but for him it was impossible now… He had lost something that was so important to him.

Yami felt it too…the same sadness as Yugi. He was just able to control his emotions more then Yugi, a trait helpful to Yugi when they were connected…when they were connected. He knew he had to get the puzzle from Bokura to get them back…but he owed to everyone to get Alexa back as well.

"Yami?"

Yami looked over to Yugi, who had spoken. "Yes?"

"Can you promise me we won't leave until Alexa's alright?"

"Yes, Yugi. I can promise you that."

"I thought you didn't trust Alexa, Yami?" Yugi said. He was being pretty serious, and he wanted a serious answer.

"Yugi, I thought I didn't. But, right now I'm not sure what I'm supposed to think."

"Thank you, Yami." Yugi said, thanking him for his promise.

"Yugi, we should go back to sleep."

"How can we sleep at a time like this?"

"Because tomorrow, we're leaving for Bokura."

Yugi looked at Alexa as he got up, and followed Yami out the door.

That is, without first giving a final glance to Alexa.

Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Now, for the reviews! I'm so happy at the number of them I've been receiving…I really should have done this with my first story!

DevilDo1169: I hope this chapter answered a lot of your questions! And is this story too sad, or is the crying a good thing?

LoneWolfPrincess: Hehe, yes Yami is, or was, being pretty mean to Alexa wasn't he? But now we think he trusts her, keyword: think. And if he does, telling Alexa that will be a whole other story! (Maybe, or maybe not so literal…) Are SOS's even allowed? I really don't want to do anything that could get my story taking off again, or worse, my account banned! O.o Peace to the coconuts!

Wings Of A Phoenix: I'm glad you like my story! Keep reviewing!

SonicYugiShadow: Aw, thanks for adding me to your list thing! Oh yeah…I have a very important announcement for you:

I WILL NOT EVER IN THE HISTORY OF ME ADD SONIC TO MY STORIES!!!!!!

Now that we've got that cleared up, thanks for reviewing!

Yami'sGirl: What's with the cheering? Oh, whatever…thanks for reviewing!

lime333: I'm so glad you like my stories? But what's with the whole "to make me be quiet"? Anyway, an idea for a story…hm…well it kind of depends on what kind of a writer you are. Like maybe if you are good and making up funny situations, make a comedy. Or maybe if you have a crush on someone in YuGiOh, you could make a romantic comedy or something. Or maybe suspense if your good at keep readers on there toes. Hm…whatever you do, I suggest you think through the story thoroughly before typing it. If you find thinking about your story boring, I highly suggest to re-think your story idea. Whatever you do, make sure that you type accoriding to your typing skills, and the time you have to type, i.e. if you don't have much time or aren't any good at typing you should post short chapters and have a lot, or if you are good type longer chapters. I hope I helped! n.n (same thing as a shift 6shift-shift6).

Well, thanks again for reviewing! Please review again!


	7. Chapter7: The loss, and the plan

TCG- Well, since I think it's safe, welcome back to my SOS! The only changes is that it will be at the beginning only, since I still want to review to peoples! It will also be sort of shorter then last time…But it's back!

Yugi- Hello, everyone! I am back and really happy to be back!

TCG- Yep! So Yugi…what are you into now?

Yugi- Still Kit Kat bites!

TCG- Oh, boy…

Yugi- FISH BAIT!!!!!!!!

TCG- Fish bait?

Yugi- Yes! They make excellent fish bait!

TCG- Oh…this should be interesting…

Yugi- has a small kiddy pool filled with water and little fish in it. He tosses a fishing rod equip with the "bait" He catches a fish, and lets it back in the pool Yeah! Kit Kat bites win again!

TCG- Cool! Anyways…is chocolate good for fish?

Yugi- O.o I'M SO SORRY LITTLE FISHY!!!!!!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU!!!!!!!!!! T.T

TCG- Well…I'm sure he'll be fine…anyway, can you please say the disclaimer?

Yugi- Okay…TCGgirl124 does not own YuGiOh, or Kit Kat bites or anything that isn't the story idea or Alexa.

TCG- Thank you! Also I was wondering, my loyal readers, why don't a lot of you have author's on your author alert thing? It just sends you an email every time I, or anyone else for that matter, every time they update or add a new story. You do it when you review. I just figured it's easier then always checking back to Fan Fiction, you know?

Yugi- shrugs

TCG- Anyways, to the story!

Yugi- Sayonara, since I won't be there!

,..,,.,..,,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,,.,..,.,,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,..,,.,.,.,…,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,..,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.

Before leaving, Yami too took one final glance at Alexa. On the side of her face was a deep gash, the one he had caused with his whip. Yugi was right. She had done much for him in the short time she had known him. So why was it so hard for him to let himself trust Alexa? The thought haunted him through the night.

In the morning, Yami woke early. Although he didn't sleep well, he was ready to go find Bokura. He packed a knapsack full of some food, not that he really knew how to cook, but food none-the-less. Now, he thought, how would they get there? Taking any exquisite form of transportation would definitely draw attention to him and Yugi. Horses would make too much noise, and they would have to bring unnecessary extra food. Camels…well, they just are way too slow. And besides, in the case of an ambush they are very easy to hit. It seemed to him that the only option was walking. Realizing that, he packed some more food. Now, he would just have to wait until…

"Good morning, Yami."

…until Yugi woke up.

"Good morning, Yugi. Did you sleep well at all?"

"Not really…" Yugi began. "I kept thinking of Alexa…and I'm really worried."

Yami sighed. "Yugi, we've been in tough situations before, and I assure you we'll make it out of this one."

"Yeah…but even with the millennium puzzle back, how will we get Alexa out of the shadow realm? I mean, even between the two of us, we still can't really use the millennium puzzle's powers that much. I mean, what if we _can't_ get her out?"

"We'll worry about that when it happens. Right now, we have to get the millennium puzzle back." Yami said, as he began to take out his earrings. "Yugi, take off your jewelry. We can't have people knowing that we're royalty.

Yugi tried to make light of the situation. "Yeah, the jewelry is really the dead giveaway compared to the hair." Yugi said.

Yami stopped going at his earring for a moment, then continued. "Still, it's best we try our hardest to be as low key as possible." He took the earring off with ease.

Yugi tried to take off his too, but found it not quite so easy. "How did you do that?"

Yami chuckled. "You just pull it. The gold's thin enough to bend."

Yugi followed his directions. "Oh…"

Once they were as "commoner looking" as they could get, they were getting ready to set out.

"Wait, we have to get Alexa!" Yugi said, realizing they had forgotten her.

"Yugi, we can't take her. We're going on foot." Yami replied.

"Well…" Yugi couldn't stand the thought of leaving Alexa behind. "I'll carry her then."

Yami almost laughed. Alexa and Yugi were identical heights. "You'd carry her? You would carry her through the middle of the desert? You don't know how long we're gonna be."

Yugi almost blushed. It was true that he would probably be the last one to carry her anywhere. But what if something happened to her here, in the castle? "Yes, I would, and I will." Yugi said defiantly.

Yami almost said something to discourage him. But, what _if_ something _did_ happen to her while staying here? After all she'd gone through; it was the least they owed her. "I have nothing to stop you, Yugi. Go ahead, if you're sure that's what you want to do." That's when he realized he _did_ have something to stop him…the whip still on his belt.

Yugi hesitated for a second. He did want to bring Alexa, he really did…but why had he just gotten himself to carry her? He sighed, and left to get her.

As Yugi left, Yami glanced down at his whip. He should leave it, in case his other presence decided to deal some more damage. But, what would they have to defend themselves if he left it? Nothing much, he decided. But was it really worth the risk of hurting Alexa, and possibly Yugi, even more? He'd rather Yugi and Alexa to go down with him on there side…not the one on the opposing team. He took the whip, removed it from his belt, and threw it across the room. There was no way he'd risk losing Yugi too.

Alexa dropped to her knees. The shadow realm…it was so cold. The thought of being there numbed her, and the shadow realm _was_ supposed to make you feel your worst nightmares. But why was it so cold? Alexa decided she'd freeze to death if she stayed in one place for too long, so she forced herself to get up and move on. Moving forward felt like being pulled back towards where you came, while going backwards you were pushed to a point where you couldn't control your own footing. If she turned to go a different way, it'd still be this way. She kept on moving forward, figuring it meant no difference which direction she went in. She was scared to death, and wished with all her heart that she would be saved. But she wouldn't be able to live with herself if Yugi or Yami got hurt for trying to rescue her.

She felt her elbows and knee's get even colder then she felt at the moment. It took her a minute to register, but finally the cold forced her to look. She then thought she would faint.

They were gone. Her elbows and knee's were engulfed by the shadows.

Alexa gasped, and then trudged forward. If Yugi and Yami didn't hurry, then…she would be gone…forever…

Yugi came into the room. It gave him a sick feeling to see Alexa that way. But he knew to make it better that she _had _to come. He had a feeling that she would be able to help them somehow. He had no idea why, since in this way, she couldn't even help herself.

"Alexa…" Yugi said to no one in particular, "I promise I'll save you."

Alexa heard this. She didn't know how or why, but she did. "Yugi. Thank you." Tears filled her eyes, as she walked further into nothingness.

Yugi removed the earrings and all the "rich like" jewelry Alexa had. He had gotten used to removing the earrings and stuff by now. He sighed. Alexa had to be ok. She had to be saved. She just…had to. Yugi knew that they probably would have to hurry…who knew how long they would have for Alexa to be able to keep away the shadows? It seemed almost hopeless…but he couldn't give up…For Alexa's sake…

Yugi took the last piece of jewelry off of Alexa. Now…he thought to himself, how to carry her…She wasn't over weight, so that wasn't a problem…but should he put her on his back, or carry her in his arms. The thought of Alexa in his arms made him blush…such a pretty girl in his possession…it seemed wrong. He shook it off and decided to carry her on his back. Now, to get her on…

He bent down and tried to have Alexa's arms wrap around his shoulders. Once he did, he tried to stand up. Yugi sighed. Her legs would drag that way. He put her back down. How could he get her on his back with out anybody's help? Yugi searched his mind for a solution. He found none. He blushed. _Oh, why do I have to carry her? I mean, in my arms anyway…_He bent down, and went to pick her up. He put one arm behind her back, and the other under her knees. He went to stand up. It was slightly difficult, since there was a mass the same as his in his arms, but once he was up found Alexa rather light. Which was good, since there was a far distance to go.

He walked out the door, ready to leave with Yami. When Yami saw him, Yami didn't say anything. He was surprised that Yugi had the courage to actually go through with taking Alexa with them. Yugi made him proud; he stood for what he believed in. But it _did_ seem strange to him the way Yugi was carrying Alexa…why not on his back?

"It's not my fault!" Yugi said, blushing a deep red. Yami just smiled and shook his head.

"Come on, we have to start to try and find Bokura. If we don't, we might be too late." Yami said, beginning to walk out.

"Your right. Let's go!" Yugi said. He followed Yami out of the castle.

They reached the edge of the Nile River, not far from the castle. The river was pretty gentle where they were, but that wasn't to say that it was like that all the time.

Yami looked around. "I wish we knew which way he went. There are so many directions."

"He went either left or right." Yugi said. Yami shot him a confused look. Yugi recalled Alexa's conversation with him, while they were inside Yami's mind….he thought, having a flash back…

"Mm. But where did he go? We can't just pick a direction and hope he went that way."

"Well, he probably went on a direction along the Nile…"

"How do you figure?"

"Well, chances are, no matter how big his army, he can't hold enough water to sustain the all of them for any period of time. So, unless he knows an oasis nearby, he probably stayed where there was water…"

"Alexa made a pretty good point before. She said how they'd need water. They can't carry all that much with them. So, they probably are along the river." Yugi answered.

"That makes sense. But now, which way should we go?" Yami said. The 50/50 chance seemed worse then when they had no idea which way they'd go.

Yugi tried to think of something to say, but which way should they go? He wished there was some kind of sign. But this time, there was no guidance. Since it was still pretty early in the morning, the sun was just beginning to rise. It rose to the left of them: it rose in the east. Yugi watched as the shadows appear to the right. That was it! He was almost certain that he knew which direction they went in.

"They went to the left." Yugi said, not sure of himself saying it, but confident it was right.

Yami thought about what Yugi said for a moment. "That makes sense! Most people would go right, since the sun wouldn't be in there eyes. But since they know we're on there trail, they went left."

"And also," Yugi pointed out, "There path wouldn't have shadows in front of them. So they'd be able to see exactly where they were going. And at night, the sun will set to the west, meaning there shadows will be behind them. But since that's when Bokura attacks, they'll be no way of knowing he's there until he's on top of you!"

Yami and Yugi looked at each other and nodded. "Let's do this!"

They soon found each themselves far from the sight of the castle. But the wind kept blowing the sand in uneven heaps, making it that much harder to walk. Now it was one thing walking over it, but when you were top-heavy from carrying someone, it wasn't that easy. Yugi tripped a few times, but never fell. The strain on his arms from carrying her began to increase. It wasn't from the weight, just from the time he spent holding on to Alexa. Yugi didn't dare complain. Who knew what Yami might say, since he had been against Alexa coming.

Yami saw the determination in Yugi. He also could see that Yugi wasn't going to let on that he was getting tired. He tried to tell himself that he had dragged himself into it. But he felt guilty not offering to help.

There was a large dune up ahead, and although Yami had no problem scaling it, Yugi had difficulty. He couldn't get up with out trying to grab something to help him up. However since he was holding Alexa, he couldn't, at least he couldn't with out dropping her.

Yami knew it wasn't fair. He knew very well how to scale the dunes, but it was pretty much impossible without using your hands. He sighed, as he made his decision.

"Yugi, you look tired…give her to me. You can take the bags." He said, glancing to the side, not wanting to look like it was something he wanted to do.

Yugi blinked. Why would Yami offer to help him…with Alexa involved?

"Well, do you want me to help or not?" Yami asked impatiently…his face turning a very light shade of pink.

Yugi smiled. Yami _wanted_ to carry Alexa. Why, he didn't know…but right now his arms were killing him. "Alright then, you take her if you want…" Yugi said, giving Yami a look that said "I know you want to!"

Yami laughed nervously. "No…I don't _want _to…You just look tired is all…"

Yugi laughed "Take her then…"

"Thank you…I mean fine!" Yami said quickly corrected himself. He couldn't help it…Alexa _was_ pretty…

Yugi gave the girl to Yami, who gave him the bags of food. Yami began to walk forward. He adjusted Alexa when she tossed a little in her sleep…wait, Yami thought for a second, she just turned a little…she wasn't sleeping, so she shouldn't be "tossing and turning". He smiled. Alexa was doing a good job fighting the shadows.

Alexa walked through the nothingness. There was so many times when she thought she wouldn't be able to go on. But she kept fighting. If she ever wanted to see daylight again, she would have to. But she could have sworn that she had just felt a connection with her body…and she had turned just a little. She felt like she hadn't been in a bed…it felt like…like she had been being carried! But who would carry her? Was she being stolen? She walked harder. She had to get out somehow…what if it was a band of thieves?

It was a about what would be 3 o'clock when finally Yugi needed something to eat…he had been trying to put it off, but he was starving. He tried to wait until Yami suggested they took a break…but was Yami _ever_ hungry?

"You brought food, right? Can we have a break? Even you must be tired." Yugi stated. He needed something to eat…he hadn't really eaten since they got there.

Yami propped Alexa against a tree, one of the few along the river. "You're right. Let's take a break. The food's in the bag." Yami replied.

Yugi opened the bag, and there was quite a bit in there. What was right on top, however, looked something like beef jerky. He took out a piece, and went to bite off a piece. Like all beef jerky, it was hard to break off a piece. Finally he got a piece, and he chewed it happily. It tasted good. He swallowed, and before taking another bite, said to Yami. "Want some? This beef jerky's good!" He asked, offering Yami a piece, and took a bite off of his own.

"No, thank you. Oh, and by the way, that's dried sheep meat, not beef."

Yugi stopped chewing for a minute. Beef jerky was one thing…but _sheep_ jerky? He spat it out. Suddenly, it didn't seem too appetizing…He looked back at the other foods…it was pretty much all jerky, besides some vegetables. He sighed, and went to take another bite. That is, with out first taking a piece of sheep wool off of the piece of it.

Alexa stopped again. It was so hard to go on. Every second, it became harder to remember how it was before all the pain. She came close, but couldn't get herself to forget Yugi or Yami. That was the only thing keeping her up and going. But she had to try. But it was so lonely. What if they were happy that she was gone? What if they weren't trying to get her back? Was Yugi's promise only her imagination? She dropped to her knees. What was the point of going on? What was the point? She didn't really like how she had to force herself to get Yami…just one person…to trust her. Why was it so important?

Because, Yugi was involved in the whole mess. Sure, she had had a "boyfriend", but Yugi…Yugi was in a class of his own. She had feelings for him that she had never had before.

But what about Yami? What was it that made her want to bother to get him to trust him? It was this weird feeling…was it respect? Fear? She couldn't tell…was it a combination of both? Alexa tried to get up…but as she did, the shadows took more of her. This time, it was the bottom of her torso…it felt so hard. She winced. Each time the pain grew more worse. She had to try…she had to try to get out. It sounded easier then it was…much more easier…

Wow! Another whole chapter done! That one is 7 pages long. I'm so sorry that this took me forever to post. I've been busy with school. I promise though, I have a semi-long weekend ahead of me, so I'll work on the next chapter right away. But know what's crazy? This author, Chicary, has a story with only four chapters…and 70 reviews! Now it's a good story, but I mean 70 reviews? I'd be happy if my other story with 13 chapters had that many reviews! Shows how much I have to work on my writing skills…but anyway, enough of my nagging, (sorry about it), how about the answers to some of your reviews? Once again, thank you so much for those of you who reviewed! It means a lot, even if all you say is "I liked it." It really does mean a lot to me.

LoneWolfPrincess: Yes, a lot did happen to Alexa, didn't it? I won't tell you if she'll be okay or not…you'll have to guess! Yami is starting to get the facts, no? It will probably take him a while to admit his trust…and as subtly expressed in this chapter, possibly love, for Alexa. I doubt it's love…just mixed feelings. I'm glad to hear that SOS's are allowed. I just hope this story doesn't get taken off again! I am no where near 70…Hehe, please ignore me…Anyway thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to have such a loyal reviewer!

SonicYugiShadow: You don't give up do you? Well, neither will I! I WILL NOT ADD SONIC TO MY STORIES!!!!! Anyways, thanks for reviewing! It still means a lot to me! Keep it up!

Yugis Lover Girl: Hey, at least you got to review, right? I'm so sorry to hear your story was removed…I really am. Did you have a lot? You can change it to story type if you really want to post them! I know, I'm very helpful. -.-;;; Hehe, SonicYugiShadow won't win, don't worry!

DevilDo1169: Aww! I can't believe I can actually make people cry! Is it for real? Yes, it was dramatic, wasn't it? I was in a writing kind of mood. I just wish I got more reviews…I'm really sorry I keep bringing that up! It just nags me, is all. I'll stop! Thank you, and please review again!


	8. Chapter8: The greatest pain

TCG: I am so sorry that that took so long! I am very busy with school and all, but I've been trying my best to do this as quickly as I can.

Yugi: That's what you want us to think, isn't it?

TCG: Um…no?

Yugi: Oh…

TCG: Anyway, we are happy to announce that the fishy from last chapter has recovered from the incident.

Yugi: smiles broadly

TCG: Anyways, I have a great chapter for you guys today. Although I must say, it's the most tragic. But, it's the climax! And incase anyone wants to know, this story will be much longer then my last, probably at least 20 chapters, and with only 2 more reviews, it will have as many reviews as my last story. Come on people; let's see how far above thirty we can go! Are you with me?

Yugi: I'm with you!

TCG: Yeah! Okay, and anyway, before I forget, can you say the disclaimer please?

Yugi: Ok! TCGgirl124 does not own YuGiOh but she does own Alexa. She also doesn't own Kit Kat bites, or Lincoln Park's lyrics to "Easier to Run"

TCG: Yugi, that's "Linkin" Park, not "Lincoln.

Yugi: Well, what's the difference?

TCG: Never mind, so, do you have an amazing Kit Kat bites trick for us?

Yugi: Yes, the Kit Kat bites shall do my homework for me!

TCG: Okay, now this I have got to see!

Yugi: puts a half melted Kit Kat bites on top of his homework, which is in a small box…thing. He closes and shakes the box, and when it comes out, all the answers are answered.

TCG: O.o;;; Okay…let me see! reads homework Yugi…

Yugi: Yeah?

TCG: You're Kit Kats…

Yugi: Kit Kat _bites._

TCG: Kit Kat _bites_, according to them, 22 fish!

Yugi: looks at paper Oh man…I don't know how to do these problems!

TCG: That's what you get for letting chocolate do your homework…

Yugi: anime falls

LATER ON…

Teacher: Yugi…

Yugi: Yes?

Teacher: You are a mathematical genius!

Yugi: Yeah I know, but really…wait, I am?

Teacher: Yes! No one at your grade level has ever been able to solve what the space time continuum plus the amount of exact minutes it takes for the earth to rotate, and then subtract by the miles in a light year before!

Yugi: tries to think it through in his head Um…yep, I can do it. sweat drop

BACK TO TCG…

TCG: -.-;;; He is just lucky…

Yugi: Well, I'll see you guys later!

TCG: Yeah, and now, may I present to you chapter 8 of my story?

,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,…,.,,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

They had gotten up and moved on. Yami and Yugi walked into the blackness that was now the night. Yugi and Yami had worked out a way to not get tired from holding Alexa. They simply switched every time the one got tired. Right now, it was Yugi's turn. Yugi was deep in thought. Was Alexa ok, he wondered? Yami had yet to tell him about the slight movement that she'd made. It gave him much needed confidence that they weren't too late. But what was with that feeling…that he had felt when Yugi asked him about Alexa. What was it that made him act so unsure? He knew he couldn't let it happen again. He had to stay strong, especially for when Yugi couldn't.

The moon was high and bright, and the stars twinkled. Yugi admired the stars. There were so many here…you couldn't see them by the light of battle city's nights. They in combination with the moon gave a peaceful aura to the sand they trudged on. It was late, but Yugi couldn't get himself to get tired. Every time he thought of stopping, he thought of not being able to get Alexa safe in time. The same image played in his mind repeatedly when he thought of stopping, each time it became harder to fight off the tears. Just thinking of it…it made him so unsure. The unpleasant day dream once again ran through his head:

"Yes! We finally got the millennium puzzle! We can finally save Alexa!" Yugi shouted in his made up event.

"Mm. Now, I should be able to activate it now and save Alexa from the shadow realm." Yami replied, putting the pendant around his neck, the millennium symbol glowing with the activation of its ancient powers.

Yugi pulled the limp girl to her feet. Soon, she'd be able to have her carefree spirit again. That is, of course, unless it had been broken by Yami's doubt in her. But he knew she'd be ok…at least she wouldn't be helpless…especially when she had been so strong.

Yami felt much better, relieved even, now that the puzzle was back with one of its two owners. He felt its power filling his spirit again, but he knew, contrary to what the other two thought, he wouldn't be fully satisfied until Alexa was safe. "Alexa," he began in a whisper, getting stronger with every word he spoke. "You've been hurt too long…come back from the darkness of the shadow realm, now!"

The power was strong, and it obviously had hit its mark. Alexa would be good at any moment…

But…

"Alexa?" Yugi whimpered, "What's wrong…The shadows are gone! You should be back now!" Yugi cried, as Alexa failed to move.

Yami gaped. Why wasn't she better? He had done it…he knew he was capable of it.

"Alexa…" Yugi sniffed. "NOOOO!"

Yugi was shoved violently back into reality. He found himself crying back in actuality as well. He quickly shook his head to knock off the tears before Yami saw…

Yami noticed, but didn't say anything. All he'd get from the smaller boy was more tears. He didn't want to cause more of what there was already too much off. But…what could they do? Even he, in his own world…he knew nothing. He had no more knowledge now then he had back in the future.

Or did he?

He tried to rack his brain for any knowledge he hadn't known before. But with his heart so sunken deeply he couldn't concentrate for very long. And even if he did, if he did find something he hadn't known that he knew now, how would he know? It would just seem natural. But it made no difference. He couldn't try to find his own answers without first having everyone safe. That would be selfish…helping himself before everyone else.

Yugi started to go into a state of deep thought…which was both good and bad. It was good because he could think of important things…like how much of a chance did he really have to find Bokura? To free Alexa? To get back to the future? It all seemed so foreign now. Well, the future did anyway. It seemed natural…even the jerky tasted good. It was bad, though, because now he wasn't paying enough attention to where he was walking…he kept tripping over his own feet.

Yami knew it was late. Now was the time when Yugi was probably the most awake…in his mind, anyway. Physically, he was half asleep. And since he was carrying Alexa, that only worsened the conditions that they were in. He figured that it would be wise to stop for the night, that way they could sleep when it was cool.

Yugi tripped again. Yami knew that they had to call it a night.

"Yugi…let's stop for now. We'll continue in the morning." Yami said.

Yugi nodded, and eagerly propped Alexa against a convenient nearby tree so he could rest. He wasn't glad to be stopping, since that meant it would take longer for them to rescue the innocent girl they had in tow. But, his feet were killing him, and he was happy not to be the one to ask if they could stop.

Yami sat down on the one side of the tree, next to Alexa. Yugi sat on the other, gazing again into the night. Yami did know that one thing about Yugi: this is when he thought the best.

Yami ate a piece of the jerky. The flavor was sort of spicy, nothing drastic. But that was the first time he had eaten it-or anything, really- since he had been Pharaoh. What had he done, though, to imprison himself within the now lost millennium puzzle? Did he know? He couldn't be bothered to search his mind.

Yugi stared into the constant flow of the river. It was the only sound that he heard besides Alexa's gentle breathing and the rustling Yami made getting the jerky from the bag. Did Yami learn anything from returning here? Did he remember anything at all? Would he be able to resurrect someone from the shadow realm? It seemed almost impossible. He couldn't imagine it, anyway. But Yami, the Pharaoh…he had many secrets that he himself hardly knew. His mind was a maze of questions and false answers. Was it possible that what they knew, or thought they knew, was false? It couldn't be, he was the Pharaoh after all…

"Yami?"

"Yes, Yugi?" Yami asked, wondering if he would be able to answer his other half's question.

"How…how is it that you can only use some of the powers of the millennium puzzle? Why can't you use the rest? Do you even know what you're capable of doing?"

Yami thought for a moment. It was one of the many questions that had been asked by both Yugi and himself many times, and yet was never addressed directly. He knew he had once been capable of great power…he just wished he knew what it was. "I am not sure, Yugi. I guess I really don't know what it is I can do."

"Do you think you can rescue Alexa from the shadow realm?"

"I hope so Yugi. I really do." Yami said quietly.

Yugi's mind was scattering, just from being so tired. He thought of a random, but quite possibly accurate, idea. "Why do you think Alexa's powers aren't ancient? Why do you think she got them just now, them supposedly being so powerful, why can she only use them when she gets reminded?"

Yami sighed. He was tired, too. But unlike Yugi, who got more talkative, he just wanted to fall asleep. "I don't know, Yugi. It's as big a question as why you and I can't use the millennium puzzles power to the maximum." Yami leaned back and closed his eyes. He was too tired to realize he could have possibly solved both the questions at once.

Yugi, however, caught on. "Wait, Yami what if…" Yugi stopped in thought.

Yami grabbed another piece of jerky. He might as well try and keep himself awake if Yugi was thinking so much. Hmm…was this piece teriyaki? (If you ever have eaten beef jerky, you know it comes in various spices. Teriyaki is really spicy. Just in case you didn't get that.)

"Yami!" Yugi said, piecing together a new possible puzzle. "What if both Alexa and our powers are linked?"

Yami swallowed the jerky. "What do you mean, Yugi?"

"You said it yourself! It's as big a question as why we can't use our power to the maximum."

"What…Yugi, explain yourself. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well…if we can't use our powers, even when we call on them, and Alexa has all the powers, but is unable to call them…" Yugi stopped, seeing if Yami got it yet.

It took the exhausted Pharaoh a second to think, but suddenly Yugi made sense. "You mean, you think that…Alexa's powers…" He said this pointing to Alexa. The beef- or as we learned, sheep- jerky was making him hyper. "And our puzzle?" He said, pointing to the both of them, a confused look about his face, as if he still didn't get it.

"Yes! Yami, I think that the Millennium puzzle…I think Alexa has its powers!" Yugi finally stated what he had been trying to say all along.

Everything grew silent. Even the river seemed to get gentler for the occasion. If what Yugi said was true, then that would explain all and everything. It would explain there lack of power, Alexa's lack of control…everything.

Alexa cried a silent tear. The pain…it was growing. Every second the shadows seemed harder to fend off. She couldn't stand it much longer, she knew she couldn't. She closed her eyes. It couldn't get any worse then this. She felt a cold substance land and melt on her face, and then multiple times the sensation occurred all over her. Her eyes shot open. It was…of all things…as if it couldn't get any worse or colder….snowing in the shadow realm. Of all the strange phenomenon's she had ever seen happen, snow won the award for the cruelest side of a normally kind weather event. Alexa began to shiver. She couldn't remember a time she was this cold. On the contrary, she never became that cold ever…well, usually anyway. Alexa suddenly shook with cold that caused her teeth to rattle with uncontrollable force. This time it actually hurt. She opened her eyes once more to find that even more of her was lost to the shadows. She dropped to her knees into the newly fallen snow. The pain…it was beginning to grow unbearable. She tried to stand, but it hurt too much. She couldn't stop…it all couldn't end now. No, she had to go on. Alexa tried to stand once more, but with each attempt more of her energy was spent. Yugi… The one who had helped her… Yami… the one to whom she had so much to prove… Would all there trouble be in vain? They wouldn't be able to escape without her half of the powers. Alexa found that with every word she thought, every move she made, she lost more energy. No…it wasn't when she did something. The shadows had grown strong enough to engulf her… Not yet…Alexa tried to clear her mind, not think of anything…It was the last idea she had to save herself. One more chance…One more…

Yami thought silently for a moment. But why would Alexa have there powers of the Millennium puzzle? Although it would explain a lot, it made little sense. "But, Yug…" He stopped. Yugi was leaning against the tree sleeping. He sighed happily. Finally, the boy was in a state of peacefulness for the moment. He figured that he had better rest, too. Who knew what the next day might bring?

He stared up at the stars. There were so many…much more then you could see back in the future, in the city. The future…Yami gently shifted into sleep. Even he couldn't stay awake, after the long day he had.

The next morning, Yugi awoke first. When he realized that Yami was still sleeping, he thought it was kind of weird. It was the first time he ever saw Yami in a state where he wasn't on guard. But, as soon as he thought those words, Yami blinked and awoke as well, and in no time at all it was as if he had never been sleeping in the first place.

It was quiet. The river seemed to be making a louder noise then last night, as if now that it was daylight and it was ok to be louder. Yugi, still drowsy, knew that they'd have to get an early start if they were to catch up with the enemy. He almost laughed when he saw Yami once again eating the jerky, it seemed to be the most innocent thing his other half ever did, and since he normally didn't eat back home, well, you couldn't help but to grin a little, especially when he had to tear a piece off with his teeth. Yugi grabbed a piece to eat as well. He hoped maybe if he ate now, they could save time later.

Up to this point, neither of them had said a word to each other. Yugi had thought twice to be impatient and ask to travel, and Yami appeared deep in thought. But the both of them knew that time was running out, and they'd have to hurry. Yugi was eager to go, but afraid of maybe interrupting something important.

Yami looked up at Yugi. Although his stance held the same "unbeatable" aura as always, his eyes looked troubled. Was it possible he finally did care about Alexa after all? Or was it the idea Yugi had had the night before? Whatever it was, it obviously had much value to the Pharaoh to have him as he was.

"Are you ready, Yugi?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you sure?"

Yugi hesitated. Why was he asking him if he was sure, after all they had done yesterday? Did he get the impression Yugi didn't want to go on anymore? Whatever it was, the confusion of the morning wasn't helping.

"Yes. Let's go. We can't waste any time." Yugi said, gently picking up the paralyzed girl.

Yami nodded, and picked up the bags. They once again headed off in a direction that was completely chance. They still didn't know if they were heading in the right direction or not. Yugi hadn't said anything about it, still not knowing for certain if this would lead them to Bokura and the thieves who had stole Alexa's soul.

Alexa hadn't traveled far before she fell to the floor. That burst of drained energy it took way more then the others. Suddenly, she couldn't hold on any longer. Her eyes closed, her breath was slow. Her heart beat quickly, as she breathed a little slower. Then it was slower, both her heart beat and her breathing. She drew in her last breath before she blacked out. She was gone.

Both Yami and Yugi felt the sudden emptiness of Alexa's soul.

"No! Alexa…" Yami said quietly, not sure of what to do.

"Alexa…is she…she can't be…gone…" Yugi managed under his tears. "It can't be!"

Yami felt a strange feeling of guilt inside him, something he had never expected to feel from Alexa. He knew that know he had to avenge her: for her help, for his grudge he had against her, and for her ultimate loss. "Yugi…" He said, trying to comfort his other half. "This means more then ever we must continue."

Yugi managed a nod, and began to walk ahead. Yami felt the sorrow grip at his heart, but right now, at the least, there was nothing he could do.

_It's easier to run…replacing this pain with something numb… it's so much easier to go, then face all this failure all alone…_

Alrighty, time for the best part of any author's story writing: Answering reviews! And no, I'm not being sarcastic. Anyways, Please keep up the reviews! I want to beat Chicary's number of reviews- I mean go against her in a friendly competition! laughs nervously So, please keep up the reviews! I love to reply to them all, and I hope you love to review my story. It makes me happy. smiles

LoneWolfPrincess: Yes, it was interesting, wasn't it? Somehow, I think that the "love triangle" you are thinking about, may just become a reality. Wow, bishies fighting over you? That's cool. thinks Now, what exactly is a Bishie? out loud Ok…I'll keep the squirrel warning in mind. I always did think they were up to something…thanks again for the review! And peace to the coconuts!

DevilDo1169: First year of high school? That must be a little fun, right? Good luck with it! I'm sure you'll do well. Yes, I also missed the SOS's, but now there back! Thanks a ton for the review!

lime333: Yeah, they did get over the sand dune. I just didn't know how you would describe doing so, so I just kind phased over that part. It's all part of author license! Yeah…the pie again…I kind of got that. Anyway, thanks for the whole thing about me beating 70 reviews! I'm glad to know you'll help, at least! Thanks for the review, "my number 1 fan"!

Yugis Lover Girl: I'm glad you liked this chapter! You are lucky to have a teacher who lets you check your emails! Mine wouldn't even think of letting us do that. Thanks a bunch for the review!

Thank you also to No one, who reviewed my 4th and 5th chapters. Figured I should thank him/her. So please, people, review! Because when you review, everyone wins!


	9. Chapter9: A triumphant Return

TCG: O.O (has been typing story nonstop for a few hours) Okay…that's the last time I type the story in less then 24 hours with only, like, 6 reviews. I would do it for ten maybe, but 6??? ((falls on desk))

Yugi: The people like your stories! You should be honored they review- Are you moaning about _her_ again? ((is referring to the one who gets more reviews then TCG))

TCG: No…what makes you think that?

Yugi: I don't know…seems to be the reason for everything else…

TCG: THIS STORY SHALL SOME HOW OVER RULE HER!!!! Er…her stories at least…

Yugi: Ookay, well, now that that's over with!

TCG: My wrists hurt. T.T

Yugi: Here…have some- GASP!!! (yes, he said it, he didn't do it)

TCG: What is it Yugi? I don't want to have to type an essay on how your Kit Kat bites did something…

Yugi: No, someone took some!!!

TCG: I wonder who- ((thinks of reviewers, starts whistling))

Yugi: ((gets a detective outfit on)) I shall figure out who-dun-it!

TCG: -.-;;; This is crazy…pure chaos and mass destruction!

Yugi: AHA!!!

TCG: It wasn't me! The monkey did it!

Yugi: ((raises one eyebrow)) I found my lucky penny…

TCG: ((bangs head on desk)) Oh…boy….Yugi, can you say the disclaimer please?

Yugi: TCGgirl124 doesn't own YuGiOh, Linkin Park (whose song is in here, again, Easier to Run is the title), or anything related to Kit Kat. She does own Alexa and this story though.

TCG: I'm tired…On with the story…

Yugi: I SHALL FIND THE CROOK! I mean…bye people!

Soon the night fell upon the 2 ½ travelers. The night took forever to finally cast its shadow, but once it did, both Yami and Yugi made haste to rest. On one hand they didn't want to lose whatever distance closer they were to Bokura, but on the other they couldn't accept the fact that she was gone.

Although she wasn't there, the two made sure that Alexa remained as comfortable as was possible. Her skin had grown cold, her breathing and heart beat so faint that it was almost impossible to feel, but her personality still seemed to be there. That's why there were so uncomfortable, because although she wasn't there they had a strange mix of her being there, and really being gone. Sadly, the "being gone" side was winning.

But it hadn't won just yet.

Yugi and Yami were both seated at the base of a tree. Alexa, as always, was propped up against the tree between them. Neither had said anything in a long time, not wanting to upset the other. And although it was a harmless question, Yugi found it hard even to ask for the jerky. Once he did, the strangeness of the moment ceased for a bit, but soon it crept up on them again.

Yami kept thinking back to what Yugi had said, about there puzzle and Alexa's powers being linked. It seemed to make a lot of sense, but at the same time he asked himself how could it be? He kept trying to tell himself not to worry about it, to look at the situation that lay before him. But as tragic as the current moment was, his mind still led to wander.

Now surely if they knew what was really happening with Alexa that would make them at least feel a tiny bit better. At least they'd know for sure if she was gone or not. But they had no way of communicating with her now. Not after what had happened…

Yugi, although exhausted from there journey, had a hard time getting to sleep that night, and for Yami it was even worse. But contrary to what they thought, they were actually doing something of some significance.

The darkness…

Alexa's mind was left to wander in pure blackness. It was just that: her mind in blackness. She could think, but that was about it. Besides trying to project her thoughts, she couldn't do anything. But what really began toying with her mind was the nothingness that surrounded her.

It was a different darkness then usual, much more mysterious. Although nothing was there, she was more frightened then she had ever been before. Just the thought of the darkness- which was really her current situation- drove her mind wild. How could anyone live in such blackness? She could barely keep up and she'd been there only for a few minutes. Was it possible that other people sent to the shadow realm had to go through this darkness?

But since there was nothing to do but think Alexa was forced to remember there was no escaping now. She felt like crying and screaming at the same time. But all she got was a troubled mind.

Then there was a light…

Alexa, who hadn't had anything but her mind, now felt her physical being- but only slightly. But the light grew, and as it did, she found that she had to actually turn to see what it was, when if she tried the same two seconds ago she wouldn't have to move at all.

It was a light that blinded her to the point she couldn't look. But two familiar figures where the source of the light…Yami and Yugi.

Alexa struggled to speak. At this point in time it really was a struggle, since she hadn't thought she'd be able to talk again. "Y-Yugi..." Was all she could manage.

At this, the two of them kneeled down towards Alexa, who had suddenly gone from being above them to being what would have been the ground. The sudden movement made Alexa dizzy.

Yami was the first to talk, using an unusually quiet and kind voice. "Don't speak…you're barely here as you are…you must remain quiet."

Alexa was confused. What was going on? She was there…she felt it…what did he mean she really wasn't there? _I'm so confused…what's going on?_

This time Yugi spoke. "Alexa…we may be able to give you a second chance…but you have to trust us both!"

Alexa by then assumed they could hear her thoughts. _Why…what can you do? I can't help…_

Yugi and Yami spoke in unison. "For you, there's a lot we can do."

Alexa, who was feeling the same way you feel when you are sick and you took a nap, and then just woke up, gave a faint smile, which at this time was all she could muster. _But…what is it you are gonna do? Why must I have to trust you at all?_

"Because…" Yugi answered. "In order for you to be OK we must take you to great heights."

Alexa was still confused, but she had no time to be so because suddenly, she started to rise up! Alexa immediately became frightened, and because of her fear, fell right done again. At this point she noticed the Millennium symbol on Yami's forehead. Yugi went to comfort her.

"Alexa…" He began. "Yami is the one…he's going to help you."

"But…" Yami said. "You must trust me, or else the magic won't work."

_No…how can I trust you? You…you hate me…you'll put me in danger! No matter what I do…you always find some reason to not trust me. Now, I've tried my best, but you never cared! How can you expect me to trust you?!" _Suddenly, Alexa felt her slipping back into the nothingness.

"Alexa!" Yugi shouted, grabbing her hand.

Alexa once again felt safe…but she was beginning to get dizzy. As long as Yugi was there, she knew she'd be alright.

"Alexa…" Yami began slowly. "Please, I'm only trying to help! You must trust me, or you may be lost to the shadows forever! Please, I'm begging you, believe in me!"

Alexa, for some unexplainable reason, felt scared. But as she did, she once again began to slip away. _Help! I don't want to be lost in the shadows, alone. But how do I know you won't just permanently send me to the shadow realm?_

"You don't." Yami said solemnly. "That choice is up to you."

"Alexa!" Yugi added, tears in his eyes. "Please! You have to! He promised me he'd never go against my wishes! Remember? I know you do! And right now, I just want you to be alright. But…you have to believe me, he won't hurt you! Please Alexa; I can't lose you to the shadows." He sobbed for a moment. "Please…do this…for me…"

Alexa once again returned to her body. It was unmoving, and very uncomfortable, but it was safe. She didn't want to leave it. _How do I know you won't drop me? It's so high…I'm afraid!_

"It's ok." Yami assured her. "Here…" At this, he gave the millennium puzzle that was around his neck, and gave it to Alexa. "I want you to have this."

Alexa wondered why the puzzle was around his neck. Had they found it? It had to mean something. But she couldn't worry too much. Her heart leapt with happiness as she felt its warm aura go through her. It made her feel like she could hug them, and start to cry, all at once. She had a nervous, yet excited feel to her now. And she loved it.

"Now, if you fall…" Yami said, "I would be destroying my own prized possession."

Alexa felt the feeling get stronger inside of her. _Alright…let's try this one more time. _

Alexa felt herself lifted off of the ground. She was scared, very scared, as she slowly rose up, away from the light. What if she would fall? She suddenly began to drop.

"Alexa!" Yugi shouted. "We're with you!"

"Alexa, you can do it!" Yami agreed.

Alexa finally began rising again, up away from the warmth of the light. But this time she felt both Yugi and Yami with her, and she wasn't afraid.

Suddenly, she wasn't rising. She wasn't falling, but she wasn't going up. She felt a cold, wet substance land on her, and then again, and soon she realized it was snowing. She realized she could move again. She was back! She wasn't free from the shadows, but she was back none-the-less! Alexa stood up, and with a new found strength began to march forward.

Yami woke up in the midst of the night. He felt…Alexa. He felt her soul. Had she been brought back somehow? He too, felt excited. Of course, he wouldn't admit to it.

Alexa went forward more. _It's easier to run, replacing this pain with something numb, it's so much easier to go, then face all this failure all alone. _

Yami sat back. He couldn't go back to sleep. So he sat up to think. _Something has been taken, from deep inside of me. A secret I've kept locked away, no one can ever see. Wounds so deep they never show, they never go away. Like moving pictures in my head, for years and years they've played…_

_If I could change, I would. Take back the pain I would, trace every wrong move that I made, I would. If I could stand up and take the blame I would, If I could take all the shame, I would…_

_Sometime I think of the darkness of my past. Bringing back these memories, I wish I didn't have. Sometimes I think of letting go, and never looking back…and never moving forward so there'd never be a past. _

But even just thinking…of the past…it became such a bother to him. But soon, even in the midst of arguing with himself, he fell back to sleep.

In the morning, Yami awoke this time before Yugi. He went to the river to wash his face: the morning was very hot. But as he did, he noticed something sparkle in the river. He wondered…it had a gold color to it…was it the millennium puzzle? Had Bokura tossed it in the river, hoping that he wouldn't find it?

"You'll have to try harder then _that_ Bokura!" Yami whispered at himself. There was a log alongside of the river, and Yami pushed it so that it went out into the river. He climbed onto it, and made his way to where the object was. But, as he went to reach for it, the log shifted into the wet ground. This knocked him off balance, and soon he found himself grasping the log, trying to pull himself up. The river here was strong, and he had difficulty.

Out of all the commotion this caused, Yugi awoke quickly, only to find his other half struggling to get back up. Yugi spared no time climbing onto the log to help the Pharaoh. "Yami! Grab my hand!" As Yami did so, he lost his grip with his other hand, then being pulled down river, the only reason he was staying out of the current was because Yugi was gripping him with one hand and holding on to the log with another. Yugi struggled; it was too much to be holding on to someone being pulled away with one hand and holding for dear life with the other.

"Yugi! You have to let go of me!" Yami shouted, not wanting to harm Yugi.

"No! If I let go…it won't be of you!" Yugi shouted back.

Yami gasped. Yugi wasn't going to let Yami go alone. If he went…Yugi would go with him.

Even in the shadow realm, Alexa heard there shouts. But, even though she had just felt fine, she now felt unable to move. Was it that because they were injured…she was too? Was her strength from there's? It had to be! But…what could she do? How could she help them?

Yugi grunted. He could easily let go of Yami and save himself. But that wasn't an option. But he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on.

Alexa was suddenly blinded by a light. It was much brighter then the one that Yugi and Yami had given off. It was also much more powerful. She knew something- or someone- of importance was with her.

"I am the Egyptian God, Ra! I am here to ask what it is you truly want: To save yourself, or your friends…"

Alexa couldn't even get herself to bow in the Gods Presence. _Great…the one time I'm in front of a God, I can't even show respect…_

"Rise, Alexa! You have my permission."

Alexa, realizing now she could get up, quivered as she sat up. "P-please…my Ra, w-what is it t-that you w-want?"

"You're friends, and the very Pharaoh of Egypt, are in great danger. But I also realize that you have been here in the Shadows for much longer then they've been in trouble."

"Y-yes, my Ra…but…why h-have you come, your g-greatness?"

"Simple: I offer you a choice. I can save you, and have your friends perish. Or, you can save them, and once they are on dry land, have your soul taken forever."

"My…my Ra. Let me s-save them. I-I must." Alexa stammered, not very much realizing what she'd gotten herself into.

"Yes, I knew I saw it in you. You would be the one to sacrifice yourself for others. No, go! Enjoy your last few minutes of existence!"

Suddenly, Alexa gained full consciousness. She had no time to savor it, so she quickly ran to the scene. She carefully made her way to the two, and reached for them.

"Alexa!" They both shouted at once.

"How did you get here?" Yami asked.

"More importantly, I'm glad you're ok…" Yugi said.

Alexa shook her head. "There's no time! Come on, grab hold!"

Yugi saw Alexa's arm, it was still bandaged from what had happened. "I can't! I'll hurt you!"

Alexa hadn't felt the pain. She had been too busy trying to rescue them. "Don't worry about me, grab on!" At "on" she reached for Yugi's wrist, and slowly (but as quickly as she could go) dragged them both to shore.

The three sat there, panting from exhaustion.

"You two are alright!" Alexa said, hugging her two soaked friends.

"But how did you get alright?" Asked Yami, standing up and dusting off the mud from his outfit.

"Trust me…that's not going to last long." Alexa said, both her and Yugi standing up as well. "I…"

At that, Alexa suddenly seemed to faint, and at the same moment the same bright light that had surrounded her surrounded them all. Yugi caught her as they fell, and knowing that whatever the bright light was, was indeed responsible for what had just happened. The power from the light forced him to go down on his knees, being careful not to hurt Alexa. Although Yami held against it, he too had to get down.

Yugi, his eyes filling with tears of anger, began to shout at the thing that had just come. "What have you done to her?" He gasped. Although his voice had been loud and strong, it came out as weak whisper. Knowing suddenly he couldn't talk, he looked away from the figure in the bright light, still wondering what he had done.

Seeing this, Yami knew he had to at least try. His anger, what had started out as mere confusion, was now strong, and still growing. "What have you done to her?!" His voice came out just as he had wanted it, but it took a lot out of him.

"I, Ra, was merely returning for her half of the bargain. She offered herself to save you, despite all you've done to her."

At this statement, Yami almost couldn't speak. But he knew he had to. "What bargain are you referring to?!" Once again, it had been hard to speak at such a tone to the God.

"Simple, I gave her the choice of helping you, then letting her soul go to the shadows, or waiting until you tired and drowned, then releasing herself. She chose to save you. And now, her soul is gone."

"No! You can't do that! Why did you interfere with the life of such an innocent girl? I demand you release her at once!" Yami was full of fear. One who talked to a God in such a manner was never known to see the next day.

"If your other half can talk in my presence, I'd gladly do the favor. Because Yugi will only be able to talk if his heart is true to his word."

Yami looked at his other half. Yugi had a terrified look on his face, and in any moment he'd surely burst into tears. But then something struck him: Yugi _had_ been saying what was true to his heart. He really wanted to know if Alexa would be alright, because he truly wanted her to be. Yugi seemed as though he had given up, fearing his inability to do what he was to do. But if what Yami thought was true, then he wouldn't have to.

"Yugi _can't_ talk. You have made it so it is impossible for him. His heart was in his words before, so if what you said _was_ true, he _would_ have been able to talk." Yami stated, his confidence suddenly dwindling. What if he was wrong? Would he be punished? He had to be right…everything depended on it.

Absolutely everything.

Alexa

Yugi

Himself

And even the fate of the world.

Ra looked down on the Pharaoh. "You have won. Alexa's mind shall be released to her body, but she will be sleeping, as it eases the transference. I shall keep to my word."

Yami nodded. He had done it, he won! He had outwitted the God, Alexa had been spared! Yugi laughed as the God left, tears of joy in his eyes. "Alexa's going to be ok! Alexa's going to be alright! Thank you Yami!"

"Thank me?" ask Yami, "For what?"

Yugi looked up to his friend, the Pharaoh. "If you hadn't been so brave…if you hadn't solved his riddle…we'd be with out a lot of things right now. Alexa, her ability to bring us back, and possibly our lives!"

Yami smiled. For once, he had done something right, at least since they've been there. He felt tired though. Speaking to the God wasn't easy. Still, he wondered what that thing in the river had been. Although he never went to see, it had been but a shiny rock smoothed by the rivers currents.

They hadn't traveled at all that day. They wanted to make sure Alexa's sleep would be undisturbed, and even as night fell, they stood up wanting to be there the moment she woke up.

And then it happened.

At first, Alexa woke up, wondering if she was in the shadow realm still. But then she realized also that she wasn't! She was back! But although she was, she felt like her Tamagotchi did when she forgot to bring it with her for the day: It would still be alive, but it would be sick, hungry, and very unhappy.

But although it took a while, it didn't seem to take forever to get enough strength to sit up. But she was still confused: why was she back in her body? The deal with the God had been to take her soul, wasn't it?

Slowly, she sat up, asking "What…happened? Why am I here?"

Yami and Yugi had been so happy when she woke up. Alexa was tired, but she eagerly heard the explanation, and the more she heard, the more she felt lucky to be alive.

"Wow…thank you guys! That…what you did…it means the world to me!" Alexa said, finally.

"We had to," Yami said, "We couldn't just leave you in the shadows!"

Alexa nodded. That's when she realized that she was hungry. "Um… do we have any food on us?"

Yugi laughed a little, and offered her the bag of Jerky, which seemed to never empty. "We have _plenty_ of jerky!"

Alexa ate it eagerly. "This beef jerky is good!"

"_Sheep_ jerky." They corrected her.

Alexa didn't stop chewing. In between bites, she answered them. "Hey, it's good, I'm hungry, makes sense to eat it, hmm?"

After a while, Yugi had thought of something. "Alexa, now that you're out of the Shadow Realm, are you powers back?"

Alexa hesitated. "I don't know, Yugi. I really don't know."

Then suddenly, the millennium symbol began to glow brightly on her forehead. It struck up a wind, and it began to send out colorful magic into the air.

The three of them gasped. But Alexa was scared. She wasn't controlling it. "No…stop!" She yelled at herself, hiding her face in her hands. But it didn't stop.

"Alexa…" Yami said.

"Look!" Yugi yelled.

"Huh?" Alexa said quietly as she looked up, immediately brightening.

In the sky, a beautiful display of an Aurora Borealis (for those of you that don't know, it's the northern lights) lit up the sky. It looked beautiful, its colors obviously meaning that it was all alright.

"Look at it now!" Yugi pointed to it. And he had good reason to.

It was shifting its direction. It had gone parallel to the river, but now it seemed to be going in an east/west direction, or opposite the direction the river. (If you're having trouble imagining this, think of the river as the horizontal line of a plus sign. The aurora is now going vertically. Here, I'll even give you the sign to visualize: )

Its lights, on the aurora themselves, seemed to be moving in one direction. (We'll call it east…)

"Why is it doing that?" Asked Yami.

"It's the direction of that thief, Bokura!" Alexa exclaimed. "I can feel it. That's what it is!"

Yami nodded. "Alexa, do you think that tomorrow you'd be up to traveling.

Alexa nodded. "I'm still a little beat, but I'll be ready."

"Well then," Yugi said "We better sleep well tonight then. Cause there's not much of the night left!

Wow, a lot happened in that chapter! Alexa was saved, taken, and saved again! Now, that deserves some credit (hint hint, nudge nudge?) Well anyways, here are my replies to my reviews:

Yugis Lover Girl: Thank you, I thought that chapter was pretty good too. I like only one song of country music: The cotton eye Joe! It's my school's dance. I love the YuGiOh music, especially from the movies' soundtrack. I hope I updated quick enough for you this time! Thank you for your review, keep it up!

LoneWolfPrincess: NO!!! DON'T HURT YAMI!!!!! ((laughs nervously)) I'm okay… Thanks for the definition of "Bishie" That confused me to death. O.o;;; Good luck with your "CPR" (do you mind if I use your phrase, wink wink, nudge nudge? I like it) About the squirrels, don't worry! I have a squirt gun on me at all times when I'm outside. Thanks a ton for the review!

Emmi: That's fine, I like that nickname! Yes, it was sad, but everything has tragic moments, right? And yes, I replied to your email. And then you replied to me, and I forget if I replied to you or not. I forgot. -.-;;; Thank you for understanding the whole school thing!!!! No one else has… So, thanks for the review, it's much appreciated!

Tayla: Thank you a lot for the review! I updated ASAP just for you! Well, and the other people that wanted me to update, but that's not the point. Please review again!!!

YanaLi: Well, here's a little more of my story. And you know, Yami just might…he just might…thanks for the review! Please come again!

DevilDo1169: Chill, my over hyper reviewer! I have updated! Aww…I hope people start to notice you. I mean, if the teacher didn't even notice you listening to music…no offense but that's pretty sad. I can't wait till I'm in high school…I'm only in 7th grade… -.-;;; I wonder how old the rest of these people are…hmm…anyways I love Linkin Park too! I'm actually listening to it right now. Well, you better hide those Kit Kat's before Yugi finds out it was you!

Ooh, 6 reviews! That's coolies! Please review again! It inspires me to update faster and stuff. Now I know you all would like that updating faster, right?! So press the magical button at the bottom, there you go! Adios, mi amigas y amigos!


	10. Chapter10: Out of Chaos, into trouble

TCG: Bonjour! Hello my loyal readers/reviewers!

Yugi: Bonjour? Since when do you speak French?

TCG: Since I went to 7th grade! Comment tala vous? (I don't know how to spell these…but the translation is "How are you?")

Yugi: Um…oui?

TCG: Et toi tres bien, comme ci, comme ca…mal…? (And you're very well, so-so, bad…?)

Yugi: Oui? (translation: yes? This is the funky word pronounced "we")

TCG: C'est tres bien… (He's very well…)

Yugi: What are you saying?

TCG: Tu es faim ou soif? (Are you hungry or thirsty?)

Yugi: --;;; Oui? Heck, I don't know…

TCG: Tu vuex un soda, un chocolat, ou un soda?

Yugi: Um…wait I got it! (runs and grabs a French teacher) AHA!!! (listens to what French teacher says.) Je voudrais un chocolat, sil te plait.

TCG: O.o;; Tu et faim, aussi? (Are you hungry also?)

Yugi: (listens again) Sil te plait donne moi une glace au chocolat. (Please give me chocolate ice cream. This is considered polite, and not the "give me!" associated with the American way.)

TCG: Voyons, une glace et un chocolat…ca fait 10 euros. (Let's see, ice cream and hot chocolate…that's 10 euros. Euros are French's currency.)

TCG: Grace a dien c'est vendredi! (Thank God it's Friday!)

Yugi: (listens to French teacher, and then frowns.) I give up. She's only memorized the first French book….

TCG: Poor Yugi! Oh well, it might not be Friday yet, but Grace a dien c'est time for my story! (Thank God its time for my story!)

Yugi: What does that mean anyway….and what's a euro? And why doesn't a French teacher know French?!

Teacher: Sorry. I'm fluent in Spanish.

Yugi: (Bumps head continuously on table)

TCG: Hehe…hey, at least you still get hot chocolate and ice cream, right?

Yugi: (glares)

TCG: Well, au revoir! (Good bye)

Yugi: No more French! Please!

Morning came quickly, and to Alexa, the first to awaken, it seemed as if no time had passed at all. However, she was feeling very much refreshed. She looked at the two boys sleeping on either side of her.

Yugi was much more at ease then his other self. His head tilt lazily to the side, and he breathed sort of heavily; it was enough to notice, but nothing more. What suddenly startled her was when she saw that he leaned gently on her; obviously he had fallen asleep suddenly.

On the other side of her, not leaning on her, but still close, was Yami. The Pharaoh had his arms crossed in front of him, and it seemed as if he had his eyes closed more than sleeping. The thought of him just suddenly opening his eyes seemed a little scary: that's how little it looked like he was sleeping.

Now when Yami woke up, his eyes would open, and he'd be awake, however, since Yugi was the one at this moment now waking, he took the more popular wake up routine: He stretched and yawned, and even after it all, was still a little drowsy. Yami would just be up, as if he hadn't a choice. Another reason that convinced Alexa that he just sat there with his eyes closed.

"Good morning, Yugi." Alexa whispered, not wanting to disturb Yami.

"Good morning, Alexa!" Yugi said, in a whisper, but with much more enthusiasm. "I can't get over how happy I am that your back!" He said.

"I'm just glad we all got out of that one alive: I mean, from what was given, I was certain one of us wouldn't be waking up this morning." Alexa answered.

Yugi unexpectedly gave Alexa a hug. Now, Alexa didn't know it, but he'd wanted to do that since forever, not just a good "thank you" one, but a hug with a meaning. Alexa, after realizing what was going on, happily returned the favor. Yugi didn't know this, but Alexa had wanted a good reason to hug him, too.

After a moment, Alexa picked up there bag, took out a piece of its contents, and offered Yugi some of the food. "Jerky?"

Yugi took some, and gave some to Alexa. He had grown tired of the taste of the meat in his mouth, but Alexa didn't seem to mind very much. "You like jerky, don't you?"

Alexa nodded while she finished chewing. "I love it! I could live off this stuff…"

"Well, good: because that's all the food we'll have for a while."

Yugi and Alexa looked at Yami, who had woken up and just said that to Alexa. As Alexa had thought, he had woken with out a stir.

Alexa quickly offered him some of the dried meat, and Yami accepted it.

After they'd all been eating for some time, Alexa said something completely random: "Hm…this tastes like teriyaki…" Yugi and Yami couldn't help but laugh at the statement.

Alexa looked at them. "What?"

Soon they were once again ready to get going. There load seemed a lot lighter now that Alexa wasn't part of the cargo. But before they could move on, they had to get across the river before them. Now, they weren't about to try the log that had been yesterdays adventure. But how were they to get across?

They all stared at the river, as if maybe staring would be the answer. Now, Yugi began to kick the sand around at his feet. Wait…sand that was it!

"Alexa!" Yugi said excitedly. "Use your millennium powers to heat up the sand!"

"Heat up the sand? What good would that do?" Alexa asked.

"If sand is heated up enough, it turns to glass…so if we have sand in the river and we heat it up, they'd be a bridge!"

"Good plan, Yuge, only how will we get enough sand into the river?"

Yugi thought for a moment. "Hmm…" then he got an idea. " We'll fill that log up with sand, put it across the river, then turn it into glass."

So, as strange as it seemed, they filled the log with sand (so obviously, it was a hallow log) That is, they filled it up until they realized it poured from the sides when it wasn't close to enough sand. But a quick fix to that were them making one of the sides sealed: they poured sand on the one end, and as it fell Alexa used her powers to heat it up; a glass seal. Now that Alexa was enjoying using her powers, she just "blew" the sand into the log, moved it with her powers, and then heated it up. As the sand expanded into glass, the log broke into bits and went down the river. But now they had a solid, sturdy, bridge to walk across. They crossed the river, and began on there way.

Alexa was full of energy. And who could blame her, after being stuck in the shadow realm for so long. She easily got ahead of both Yugi and Yami, who after walking for about three days were pretty bored with it. She skipped a little here, hopped a little there. But her most random moment was probably when she started singing.

"Ob li di, Ob la da! Life goes on, ah! La la la la, life goes on!" She said, then humming the words she couldn't remember. Then she repeated them again, and after a while, it got a little annoying. "Ob li di, Ob la da! Life goes on, ah! La la la la, life goes on!"

"What are you singing, Alexa?!" Yugi asked after the second repeat.

"Ob li di, Ob la da! Life goes on, Ah-ah!" She screeched as Yugi shook her to make her stop. "Oh come on!" She complained. "I'm hyper, it's not my fault. Come on, the song grows on you!" She added.

"Ob li di, Ob la da…" Yugi said flatly. "Don't get it."

"No, it's all happy-ful! Like this:" She sang the words a lot more peppy then Yugi did, but not so peppy that it sounded artificial.

"Ob li di, Ob la da…" Yugi sang low and monotone. "Actually, it is pretty catchy…" He admitted.

Yami, who had been trying to keep out of it, just sweat dropped. "Not you too!"

"Ob li di, Ob la da! Life goes on, ah! La la la la, life goes on!" The two younger ones sang.

Yami sighed and did several sweat drops and anime falls, but nothing seemed to make them shut up. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP IF I SANG ONE LINE????!!!!!" He yelled.

Everyone stopped, stared at each other, and blinked. Then Alexa answered. "Well, yeah…we were waiting for that!"

"I was _being sarcastic!!!!_" Yami corrected.

"No you weren't, Yami. I can see right through you!" Yugi said slyly. "Come on, one line won't kill you!"

"Yeah, it's not like we're in the 21st century and someone is going to video tape us and sell it on the black market for millions." Alexa said, nodding, not realizing the look both Yugi and Yami were giving her. It was a look that said. "Where the heck do you come up with this stuff?"

So, they sang it once more, the Pharaoh included. Now, although he was reluctant to sing, he even blushed to some degree, he did sing remarkably well. Not that it mattered, in the end they all ended up just laughing and having a good time with themselves. This was good, since it helped them forget about there aching feet and the distance they'd traveled, which was really far.

After awhile, night had fallen. They had long since left the rivers edge. They were now all very exhausted, now no one knew this, but now that Alexa was better, they had traveled much further then when she was in the shadow realm. Now, even if they had known this factor, they would have argued over this: Was it because Alexa didn't have to be carried any longer, or had Alexa somehow helped them to go further? Did it matter? They would have decided it didn't.

Both Yugi and Yami knew they could easily walk further, but Alexa was obviously growing tired. She did a good job hiding though, she didn't complain at all. Realizing that he wasn't going to say anything, Yugi was the one of the two men who suggested they stopped for the night.

Alexa didn't dare turn down the offer. Almost as soon as they sat down Alexa was asleep again.

"Finally…" Yugi said. "She can sleep without having to struggle to stay alive!"

"Even if she did get consumed by the shadows…" Yami added thoughtfully. "She was doing a good job fighting them off."

In the silence Yugi realized that that was probably the first nice thing that Yami had ever said about Alexa.

"No…daddy…please…why…" Alexa tossed a little in her sleep, dreaming.

Both Yugi and Yami instinctively went to shake her awake, but as soon as they touched her something weird happened. You know how it was when Shadi looked into Yugi's mind with the millennium key? Well, this was kind of the same, minus the key and stuff.

From what the two saw, Alexa was sitting on a stair case indoors, looking at a clock. It said 7 pm, and almost right on time the garage door, obviously downstairs, opened. A few minutes later, a man, came up the door. He had two large bags with him, holding what seemed to be enough clothes to last for a few days.

"Dad!" Alexa shouted, running up and hugging her father.

"I wonder if she's homesick…" Yugi thought aloud.

Alexa and her dad were nice and happy.

Suddenly, the scene changed. Alexa was in a room, probably hers, and writing in a Diary. However, her thoughts were clear as she wrote the words in there.

"Dear Diary,

Today is Wednesday, one of the few days of the week my dad comes home. I miss him, all the kids always saying "My dad this…" or "My dad that…" Kinda depressing when you think about it. Anyway, I visited Yugi in CW the other day. It was fun, I got to make Teã be covered in mud! Speaking of which, it's weird. I mean, I know Yami hates me, and although I don't know why, but I know he won't be trying any time soon to apologize. Anyway, the weird part is, I think I know why I try so hard to earn his trust. Well, since my dad doesn't come home that often, I thought maybe it's some kind of psychological need to have a father figure in my life. Or something, I mean, what do I know about psychology? It's kinda scary when you think about…I mean, if half the people I know read this, I'd be put in the "Looney" bin. Of course, that's my luck. But even if I wanted to tell Yami, I know he'd know what I am talking about, he's intelligent in that kind of way. The problem is telling him. I can't put my finger on it, but something about him just makes me so frightened. Wow, I have a lot of things against me now, don't I? Well, as they say in French, Au Revoir!"

Then there was another scene change.

"Dad, why don't you take a day off? I mean, we're going to the pool later, don't you wanna come?" Alexa asked.

"Peanut, if I had the choice I'd stay home with you every day." Her dad smiled.

Alexa smiled, but not as genuinely.

As quick as it had happened, Yugi and Yami were back to the sand dunes, looking at Alexa, once again sleeping peacefully.

Soon it was morning, and after there "breakfast" they all went off again.

Yugi and Yami were arguing through there mind link about weather they should bring the dream up. Yugi said that they should, and that Yami should apologize. Yami argued that Alexa would feel uncomfortable if she found out they'd heard that dream, and she wouldn't care out of sheer embarrassment. Surprise, surprise, Yami won the argument.

"HA HA HA!!! So I see you fools have decided to lose you'll souls to me, eh?" A voice echoed from the distance.

"Bakura!" The three shouted in unison.

"So, you've managed to get your little girlfriends soul back, and you're still not satisfied I see…" Bakura asked slyly, coming into view. "You're after the millennium puzzle, I presume?"

"Give us that puzzle back, Bakura! You know you are incapable of wielding its powers!" Yami commanded.

"Why, if I can bet it on a duel, however, I'll know very well of its power…and the Pharaohs as well!"

"If it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get!" Yami shot back fiercely.

"No, it's not _you_ I want as an opponent…" Bakura answered, smiling a sly smile. "I want to duel the girl…"

"Leave her out of this! She's just recovered from the shadow realm thanks to you!" Yugi added.

"Silence, fool!" Bakura warned, his millennium ring flashing brightly.

Yugi could have sworn he'd been sent to the shadow realm, but he wasn't. He was alright….for now.

"Now, girl, duel me! You're very souls and hope for survival depends on it!"

"I have a name you know! I'm Alexa! And of course I'll duel you! I want revenge!" Alexa shouted.

"But Alexa, are you sure you can beat him?" Yami asked.

"I know I can…" Alexa said bravely.

"We're here for you, Alexa." Yugi assured her.

"Mm!" Alexa agreed.

"Well then, since we've gotten that taken care of, why don't we go to the dueling site?" Bakura asked.

The same thought struck both Alexa and Yugi: Where was a dueling site?

_He he he, those fools! What they don't realize is that they can't win, and there losing I'll gain the monopoly, I'll have the source of Alexa's powers, and the millennium puzzle! And even if she does win, it doesn't matter. I have an "alternate ending" that she's sure to lose at!_

Soon, they were at the dueling site. It was obvious what it was, not that it looked a thing like a duel arena. It had a total of thirty-two large rectangular stone tablets, each duelist having 16 on there side. There was five in front, five behind them, and finally six behind them. A large box like thing was front and center of either side, where the duelers stood. There was also a medium box near on the right, and a small rectangular slate on the left, of both players.

Bakura climbed up on his side, and Alexa did the same. Alexa was nervous, she knew everything would be rigged against her, but she had no idea of what to do. So, she stood tall, (a total of 4' 11''), and waited to see what Bakura did.

"Now, Alexa, you'll see that much is required for duels. Much can be gained, but so much more can be lost…" Bakura toyed with her.

_He's just playing with my thoughts. I have to stay focused. _Alexa thought.

"Now, fool, put your ج 5;ع**1** into the ا 4;س 6;د**2** " He stated.

Alexa was already confused. What did he mean? But as she watched Bakura, she understood.

His millennium ring began to glow, and a stream of light hit the box that lay at the right of him. Soon, a bunch of duel monsters showed up all over the box.

Alexa, not wanting to look stupid, quickly did the same. It took all she took to remember her deck, but she did it. Soon her box was covered in duel monsters as well.

As soon as they were both finished, the area around them darkened. Everything was gone, except the field, the duelists, and Yugi and Yami. It was the shadow realm! But Bakura hadn't done anything, so how had it happened?

"It's alright Alexa! These duels always take place in the shadow realm, so you have to remain calm!" Yami shouted back to the panicking Alexa.

The sudden return to where she had just came back from put her on a verge of tears, but Alexa refused to show any fear. The small, thin slate to the left of both Bakura and Alexa also glowed, and had some strange symbols on them, hieroglyphs.

"Alright, Bakura, if I win this match, you'll give the Pharaoh back the millennium puzzle that you stole from them! Agreed?"

"Agreed. But of course, if you lose, you'll lose your soul, permanently!" Bakura cackled.

_Eh, what else is new? Lose a match, lose you'll soul…seems pretty common with all this __Egypt__ stuff…but still, what do those symbols on that slate mean? _Alexa thought.

_Hehehe…that mortal fool! She has no knowledge of this way of dueling. The game may be common sense to her, but I'm sensing that for some reason this is all new. And little does she know the surprises I have in store! And, just to make sure I can't lose, I have an alternate plan if she somehow wins by some fluke… _Bakura thought.

"Let's dual!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Life points: 4000

Field advantage: Bakura

Stakes: Millennium Puzzle, Alexa's soul

The stones directly in front of the two duelists suddenly stood up vertically. Some images appeared, with hieroglyphs on the bottom half, as well as some combination of dashes and the ancient writing in the lower right corner.

_Hey, wait a minute…those images! There in my deck! Oh, I get it! This is my hand, but I'll be at a disadvantage if I can't decipher those hieroglyphs! _

"Well, since you'll need all the help you can get, I guess I'll lend you the أ 8; 4;**3**" Bakura added.

"I hope that means I'm going first…because this first move is mine!" Alexa answered. As she said it, a sixth "card" appeared on the last tablet.

"First, I'll put one ca- er, magic facedown on the field." Alexa said, holding her hand out over the tablets, making the "Trap hole" she had in her hand transfer to the second closest row on the field, giving that tablet a rather interesting shade of brown, symbolizing that there was a magic there. "Next, I'll summon one monster face down in defense mode!" Alexa said, getting the hang of it. "That ends my turn."

"Ah, taken a secretive approach I assume. Better for me! I activate the magic summon, Ookazi! For the price of 500 of my ا 4;حياة**4** I can do 1000 damage to you!" Bakura laughed.

A flaming fireball came from the sky, and struck Alexa head on. The force promptly knocked her off of the stage she'd been standing on. As she fell to the ground, she noticed the symbols on the slate seem to shift, but even so, it was a struggle to get up again.

_How could one attack hurt me so much? If that's the case, this'll be a lot harder than I thought! _

She stood up, and leapt back onto the podium.

"Heh, that's a nice Wabaku you have in your hand, as well as your Malevolent Nuzzler…" Bakura said, looking at Alexa's hand, reading off her cards.

"Wha…how did you…uh-oh." Alexa managed, still in a state of confusion.

"Alexa, your cards! You can see them from the front!" Yugi said.

Alexa spared no time using her millennium powers to fix that, but now she had to physically do it, whereas in the beginning it would do so automatically. What was the deal?

_I've got to do something, quick! Or I may not be able to do anything at all!_

Okay, the Arabic text has been added in. I tried to figure out how to put it into English letters, but I couldn't figure it out. So anyway, here are the translations from a website I got. Note: These translations were done via machine, and since I have no way of knowing, they may not be correct.

1. Collection. Bakura's referring to Alexa's deck.

2. Holder. Meaning is self explanatory.

3. Initial. This is meaning the first move.

4. Life. Referring to his life points.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I worked pretty hard trying to find something to make the words in English, but it could not be done. Please review! I spent at least 3 attempts (meaning different sessions online…) trying to figure it out! Please don't let my useless work go to any more waste then it has!

Oh yeah, how did you like the French ness? Unlike the Arabic, that is real life French. Maybe not spelt correctly, but French non-the less! It took me 2 runs up and down 2 flights of stairs to get all the words, so tell me if you liked that or not!

Now, for what you all so eagerly want to hear, and what I so desperately want! Replies to the reviews I've received for last chapter!

DevilDo1169: Hehe…Yugi hasn't noticed yet. He was too busy this chapter keeping up with my French. (Holds up a brownie that was given to TCG to share.) Merry Friday! Or Thursday…as that's what today is…have a happy Thanksgiving Day! Please review again!

Tayla: Hey, a new reader! Thanks, I liked that chapter too. And thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me. Hope you can do it again. (Offers another brownie) Here you go! Have a Happy Thanksgiving!

Wings Of A Phoenix: Hey, thanks for the brownies! As you can see, everyone's getting one. I thought the god thing was a nice touch, too. I was going to do a whole big research thing on an Egyptian god of trickery, but I couldn't find any and I was too lazy to look. -.-;;; Thanks for the luck! I need it. Review again! Oh yeah, did you want a brownie?

Yugis Lover Girl: Thanks for the compliment! As well for drawing Alexa, that's pretty cool. I attempted drawing her, but I have no way to show it. Anyway, here's a brownie and thanks for that (and possibly another) review!

LoneWolfPrincess: Hey, Plushie or not, it's still Yami! Ok, thanks for letting me use that phrase. It tends to get into my everyday vocabulary. Don't worry, I have a "Squirrel Disaster Kit" handy, and I've warned all people I know. Here's a brownie for the review, and please review again!

SonicYugiShadow: (sighs and takes a deep breath) Ok, thanks for the review, here's a brownie….I WILL NOT BE ADDING SONIC TO THIS FICTION!!!! I DIDN'T, AM NOT, AND NEVER WILL ADD SONIC!!!! (sigh of relief) Please review again!

Woot! 6 reviews! Go me! :p


	11. Chapter11: Mass Destruction,

((I'm not sure if anyone noticed, but I messed up the first time I posted this chapter. So, I have re-posted. If you reviewed already, namely Sonic, please review again. Thankies!))

TCG: Well, I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and will have a Happy new year!

Yugi: What if there Jewish? (Peeking out from underneath a pile of wrapping paper).

TCG: Must we always be politically correct?

Yugi: Uh…yes?

TCG: (sighs) Happy Hanukah…Happy Kwanza…did I miss anything?

Yugi: You forget Festivus!

TCG: Oh yeah, Happy…-hey wait, Yuge, that isn't a holiday!

Yugi: It is on that one show. GASP!!!

TCG: What?

Yugi: We need a Festivus Pole!

TCG: Here, use this wrapping paper role cardboard thing…

Yugi: (sighs) Ok, I guess that will do. Festivus for the Rest of us, people! (Hides underneath pile of wrapping paper again)

TCG: Yugi, why are you under a pile of wrapping paper…

Yugi: Uh…no reason…

TCG: (Quickly grabs off wrapping paper) AHA!!! O.o Hey, Yugi…

Yugi: Yeah…

TCG: Is that a suit your wearing?

Yugi: (Is wearing a fancy white tuxedo) Um…no…

TCG: What's the occasion…

Yugi: Um…my funeral?

TCG: OMIGASP! Are you dieing Yugi?

Yugi: I will once you see this…(Holds up TCG's new MP3 player covered in melted Kit Kat bites…

TCG: (twitch, twitch)

Yugi: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an accident!

TCG: That's ok…

Yugi: Please don't kill…what?!? I just ruined your Christmas present!

TCG: Watch the magic of warranties, my friend…(dials random phone number) Yeah, hi, my MP3 player is defective, can I get it replaced? Thank you! (hangs up) It should be coming right about (package flops in front of TCG) now! Ta-da! (Holds up brand spanking new MP3 player.)

Yugi: TCG, that wasn't even defective! It was covered in chocolate and wafers!

TCG: It didn't work, did it?

Yugi: No, but…

TCG: Then it was defective.

Yugi: If you say so.

TCG: Anyway, we've got a good chapter for you today, so Yugi, may we have the honor of the disclaimer.

Yugi: I should make use of this tuxedo…hmm… (in game show like voice) This fan fiction is brought to you by TCGgirl124, who owns this story and Alexa!

TCG: (There's audience clapping and wooting coming from a magical button she pressed out of nowhere).

Yugi: (In really fast voice, like on radio commercials with all the official rules.) TCGgirl124 does not own or have anything to do with YuGiOh or it's characters. These such events are completely fictitious and any relations thereof are completely coincidental. YuGiOh and it's related characters were invented by Kazuki Takahashi.

TCG: Good job Yugi! Now, on with the story!

Yugi: (is bowing in front of audience that appears out of nowhere.)

TCG: PS, the two last songs are Linkin Parks "Breaking the Habit" and Avril Lavignes' "Take me Away". I do not own either of them at all.

Alexa struggled to stand but she was so tired…so…tired…Soon just the strain of staying-to was too much to bear, and soon she lost consciousness.

"Alexa!"

"I'll give her 5 minutes…if by then, she doesn't awaken, the "فوز1" is mine!"

"You coward! You used magic in that attack to do that to her!" Yugi yelled.

"So what, she's got her own! If she's half of what she seems to be, she'll عن؛2" Bakura answered.

"No way! I won't just let her lay there…"

"Nuh-uh, cause if you do…" At this point Bakura pulled out the millennium puzzle. "I'll smash this to pieces.

Yugi grunted. But what could he do?

Alexa lay there….

Was she awake? Or was she dreaming? Was she even alive?

Then, Yugi was there…

He didn't really just appear out of nowhere, but it wasn't gradual either. It was like she just noticed him, like he'd just came into focus.

"Yugi…"

"Alexa. You have to get up. Our whole journey is counting on you…"

"I can't…I'm sorry…" Alexa made out.

Yugi held up his hand in an arm-wrestling kind of way, but not for arm wrestling. It was in that way for that hand-clasp similar to a high five he often did with his friends.

What happened next was a blur…

Alexa raised her hand to clasp his, when suddenly Yugi said "Alexa, I promise this won't hurt a bit." Before Alexa had time to question him, Yami took over. Since it had all happened so suddenly, Alexa ended up clasping his hand. As soon as she did, a surge of electricity surged through her. She wondered what was going on, but as soon as that thought entered her head, it was over.

"Alexa, are you alright?"

"She only has 2 minutes left. It looks like this duel's mine." Bakura laughed at Yami.

"No, she'll make it. Her will is strong." Yami added. It was true, since she had done a remarkable job trying to fight off the shadows. But the longer they waited, the more it seemed impossible to happen.

Alexa lay there, stunned. As soon as her mind went through all that happened, she answered Yami. "Yeah…"

"How do you feel?"

Now, if he hadn't asked that, Alexa wouldn't have noticed that she felt a ton better. "Great…but…how did an electric shock make me feel better?"

Yami shrugged. "Just part of the magic I guess…" he smiled, like he'd done something he could always do yet no one noticed.

Alexa understood. He'd used some magic…but…

"It won't last long Alexa. That's why you have to hurry, before we all lose…"

Alexa nodded. "But, how do I get out of here?"

The millennium symbol suddenly showed up on Yami's forehead. "Open your mind!!"

Alexa gasped, because suddenly she was awake in reality.

Yugi was the first to notice. "She's awake! And with out a moment to spare!"

Alexa smiled at her welcome and got back on top of the podium. "Now, Bakura. That Shadow Spell isn't effective anymore!" She said excitedly. "And I believe it's my move?"

Bakura grunted, but let her proceed.

"Now, I use the summon of "Graceful Charity"! This wonderful ca- summon, allows me to gain three summons to my hand, as long as I discard two after words."

_Perfect! Exactly what I needed to take him down!_

"Now, I summon "Maha Vailo", in attack mode!" Alexa shouted. "And I enforce it with the help of three more summons, two "Malevolent Nuzzlers" and one "Axe of Despair", raising my Maha Vailo's power to an unheard of 5450!"

"What?! How did your monster get that many ه�وم3 points? I can see it getting stronger, but only up to 3950!"

"My Maha Vailo has a very powerful special ability! For every equip card I use on it, it gains an extra 500 attack points! Now, since I used three summons, it gained 1500. Got it?" Alexa smiled. On his first move he had failed to summon anything else. He had no monsters, and no magic or trap cards on the field. And she had a 5450 attack power monster. This duel was in the bag…

"Hehehe…go ahead and attack…cast your blow." He once again put the millennium puzzle into clear view. "Just know that the second you do, I'll smash this puzzle!"

"What! That's low, Bakura. That's real low…then, I guess I must end my turn…"

_I can't believe it! Now he'll be able to manipulate me by using the millennium puzzle as a shield! I have to find some way of winning the duel without the millennium puzzle turning into smithereens! _

"My move then, I suppose? Well, this one summon will definitely put an end to that strategy. I activate "Eternal Rest!"

"Cracker monkey's! How the heck did you have that card when you needed it?" Alexa yelled.

"Alexa, what does that card do?" Yugi asked.

"It's definitely not a friend of mine, that's for sure. It destroys all monsters on the field with equip cards attached to them!" Alexa answered.

The evil Bakura chuckled. "Well then, I summon لح�مه4! And, don't be fooled by it's zero attack power, because due to Axe of Despair, it will not be that way for long."

_No way! No possible way! I have that card, too! It's Mucus Yolk! Although it has zero attack power, it can attack an opponent directly! And every time it does, it gains 1000 attack points the next turn! If I don't destroy it on my next move, it'll destroy me! _

Yugi suddenly felt very nervous. He knew that Bakura would obviously attack Alexa, leaving her with a good 2000 life points left. But for some reason, he felt like this attack would hurt _him_, but he had no idea why.

"Now, Mucus Yolk, attack her directly!"

"Uh…"

The large jelly-like blob started to glow…

Yugi tried to calm himself, but he was shaking from nervousness.

The large Mucus attacked.

"AAHH!"

Suddenly, Yugi fell to the ground, seemingly unconscious. Alexa, who had hardly suffered from the blast, cried out. "Oh my gosh, Yami, is he ok?"

Yami stopped the boy from falling flat to the ground, but shook his head at Alexa's question. "No…he's in…he's in the shadow realm…"

Alexa gasped. "No…Yugi…" Then she shouted loudly at Bakura. "You creep! When did Yugi's soul become part of the deal!?!?"

"Hehehe…haven't you figured it out…?"

"Huh? Figured what out?"

"Hehehe….every time you lose 1000 life points, something unbearable happens. The first one didn't get you, so why not take the one you love?"

Alexa swallowed hard. "Yami, take care of Yugi…I'll finish the duel…"

"No Alexa. Even with Yugi in the Shadow realm, I know he'd want to be here cheering you on. Even without his soul, I know he's here in spirit…"

Alexa nodded. "Right. Thanks, Yami…"

"So, Alexa, have you decided to hand me the فوز5, or are you going to suffer more?"

"There's no way I'll suffer any more then Yugi…and I'll save him _and_ the millennium puzzle! Just you wait! My move!" Alexa had the next summon move from her deck to her hand, and she was ready for the next move…

Alexa's LP: 2000

Bakura's LP: 4000

"First, I'll play one monster in defense mode. Then, I'll put one card face down and end my turn…" Alexa sighed. That was all she could do, for now…

_Yugi, I can't believe it…you got sent to the shadow realm! I swear, I'll save you. I'll do it and then no one will be able to stop us. Because I know once I have the millennium puzzle, and give it to you, that we'll be able to get us out of here. Just give me some time…_ "I promise I'll rescue you…" Alexa said quietly to herself. "It's the least I could do after you rescued me…"

"My move? Alright, I'll finish you off with Mucus Yolk!" Bakura yelled overconfidently.

"Activate trap summon! Trap hole!" Alexa countered. The monster Bakura attacked with disappeared. "There's no way I'd let you win that easily!"

Bakura looked shocked, as if he couldn't believe he hadn't been successful. He scowled, and then laughed, that evil cackle of a laugh that tells you he either has a counter for it, or was about to add another stake to the duel to prevent her from winning. Now with a quick glance at the field (Bakura has nothing, Alexa has one face down defense mode monster.) Alexa could tell that Bakura was laughing for a new stake of the game.

Bakura finished his cackle, then said a complete phrase in Arabic.

"What?" Alexa panicked. Was he going to start talking completely in Arabic?

"Alexa! Bakura said…"

Bakura yelled at him, obviously making a threat to smash the millennium puzzle. _Darn it! _Alexa thought. _Yami is the only other one here who can speak Arabic…and I'm positive he just told Yami he'll smash the puzzle to smithereens!_

"Well, I'm going!" Alexa said, "drawing a card". _Let's see, I've got a monster reborn, and two fairy of the spring cards. I could activate my fairy's this turn, and put monster reborn face down for next turn…but will that seem too obvious? As long as Bakura knows English, I can't bluff like he can in Arabic. Oh, there must be a way…I could try speaking that little bit of French I know…no, I don't know enough of it. _She looked at Yami, who was trying to decide whether to risk the fate of the puzzle or not. Whenever Yami spoke, it was always formal. It was polite and slightly fancy, but not old and ancient, like the "thee, thy and thou" as she'd learned in English class. _That's it! Bakura only knows formal English! So if I used slang, he'd have no idea what I'm saying! Well, neither will I for that matter, but I know enough to make _some _sense of it. _

"Yo, dawg! You showing me beef? Cause I'll give you beef, fo' sho'!" (translation: Hey, dude! Are you giving me problems? Cause I'll give you problems, for sure! I think that's what it means, anyways…)

Both Yami and Bakura looked at her like she'd grown an extra head. Alexa couldn't help but have to laugh, but she hid it behind a smile. "Man, I use da summons "Fairy of the Spring" squared, ta get back two Equip summons, my foe!" When did the Brooklyn accent get in there? "Yo, and before you move, I am gonna put one card facedown. Down with that? Peace out!" Alexa just had to add that last line. Not only did it strike her as funny, but she couldn't think of another way to say "I'm done".

Yami smiled. He couldn't understand half of what she was saying (since the other half was English), but it was better than her speaking fully in English giving away her plans.

Bakura did his turn speaking completely in Arabic. However, he did something unlike what Alexa had planned. He activated a summon that blew Alexa's monster reborn away! Then, he activated what Alexa knew as Dark hole, blowing away her monster. Now she was completely defenseless. He ended his turn with a face down monster.

"My time, fo sho? Word!" Alexa looked at her hand as she drew a card. That's it! That's what she needed! "I summon one monster face down, and I'm outtie."

Bakura seemed to get the message this time. He summoned a monster with 1500 attack points (Alexa didn't catch the name) He attacked her face down monster and…

"Activate Magician of Faith!" Alexa said, forgetting about the slang. "I use it to bring back my Monster Reborn from the grave! Then, I use _that_ to summon up Maha Vailo, in Attack mode!" _Now, my life points are safe. Maha Vailo has 50 more attack points then his monster, so it's enough to keep him at bay until I can equip him. _

Bakura chuckled. Then he laughed, then it ended up being a full blown roar of laughter.

"Oh, and what's so funny, you creep?"

"You may have the upper hand, you may have driven me to my limits, but I still have one thing left…one thing left that'll keep you so devastated you won't be able to win!" Bakura cackled.

A shiver went up Alexa's spine. What was possibly left for him to do?

His millennium ring began to glow, and it almost instantly sent a blast right at Yami.

"No! Yami!" Alexa looked at the Pharaoh. "Are you alright?"

Yami got up. "I'm fine, I don't see what he did to me…"

Bakura laughed again. "You won't be for long! Now, whatever damage, whatever stress either she or I go through, you'll feel it twice as bad!"

"Bakura, leave him out of this!" Alexa cried. Her heart sank, but she struggled to keep her hopes up, afraid of the hurt Yami was in for.

_He's right…_Yami thought. _I can feel Alexa's anger, her fear. I can feel her struggling…trying to stay strong…_

Yami gasped.

_All for my sake…she's trying not to hurt me…_

Alexa wanted to cry. She wanted to admit she failed, and yell apologies that eventually would go void. But, knowing that whatever she did would only hurt Yami, she held back, and as a result only caused confusion in the chaos she was in already.

"Alexa! Don't worry about me! You have to win, and holding back will only confuse you! Alexa, it's natural to be afraid, and not know what to do. But if you don't admit that you're wrong, it'll only cause more pain!" Yami yelled.

But if you don't admit that you're wrong….

Yami suddenly realized one very important thing. He'd possibly been wrong about Alexa, and although the risk existed, although it was there…

Alexa had done that for him. She'd risked being let down. But now, he felt, it was too late. Now that he'd gone on so long trying not to trust her, he couldn't get himself to admit he was wrong…

Yami suddenly felt pain. Felt sorrow. The kind that had been held back, and now it didn't bother to stay there. Alexa was crying on the inside, and had an attempt that was about to fail outside.

Bakura cackled. "Now, what are you going to do, Alexa? You're powers are being used to keep your strategy on the field, and if you use them on your friends, you'll allow me to see and ultimately lose! If you keep concentrating, they'll just suffer! There's nothing you can do, so just cry in defeat! Save them the agony, and surrender!"

Yami realized he'd always been like this. He had to have been, why else would he be so stubborn. He had to stop…he had to learn how to trust again.

_Memories consume like opening the wound _

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume, I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one the battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight..._

_Clutching my cure, I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more, than any time before_

_I have no options left again_

_I don't want to be the one the battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight…_

_I'll paint it on the walls_

_'Cause I'm the one at fault_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity _

_To show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight... _

Alexa thought about what Bakura said, and although she hated that man for all he was worth, she knew he was right. She, Yami, and Yugi were all dead. And most likely, that statement was literal. Wasn't this always the time when Yami or Yugi would step in? No, they were suffering too. It was all her fault. She had never truly won a battle alone…Now, her two best friends and her would die. She realized no one would come…to save her from nothing she's become…

_I cannot find a way to describe it_

_It's there inside, all I do is hide_

_I wish that it would just go away_

_What would you do, you do, if you knew_

_What would you do_

_All the pain I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you _

_Back to what was never said_

_Back and forth inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable, come and take me away_

_I feel like I am all alone_

_All by myself I need to get around this_

_My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you_

_If I show you, I don't think you'd understand_

_Cause no one understands_

_All the pain I thought I knew_

_All my thoughts lead back to you _

_Back to what was never said_

_Back and forth inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable, come and take me away_

_I'm going no where on and on and_

_I'm getting no where on and on and on_

_Take me away_

_I'm going no where on and on and on and on_

_and off and on and off and on_

_All the pain I thought I knew_

_All my thoughts lead back to you _

_Back to what was never said_

_Back and forth inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable, come and take me away_

_Take me away_

_Break me away_

_Take me away_

_Take me away_

"I'm sorry…" Alexa whispered between sobs. "I'm sorry I couldn't do it…that I helped to be your downfall. You were right; I should never have been trusted. But now, we shall all suffer at my fault…"

Arabic Translations:

1. Victory- Self Explanatory.

2. Recover- Self Explanatory.

3. Offensive- Attack Points.

4. Monster- Couldn't find "Mucus Yolk" So I just used monster.

5. Victory- Self Explanatory.

Eep, not only did I only get 3 reviews that chapter, but everyone's changing there Pen name on me. Please people, I know fan fiction got messed up at the time I posted this, but please review to this chapter as well as Chapter 10! Please. I worked really hard. Now, I'm guessing who everyone is, so tell me if I'm wrong, k?

Klaus Lover Girl: Um, Yugi's lover girl? Anyway, thanks for the review! No, I didn't poison that brownie, and I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Lost in Reality: At least you told me your Tayla. Thanks for the review, and thank WOAP, he/she/it gave them to me.

Ice-neko-girl: Um, DevilDo? Is that you? Anyway, good like with the game and the Kit Kat bites. Thanks for the review!


	12. Chapter12: Summoning up a God

TCG: Hey, it's me again! And I am proud of my progress, it feels like I posted quicker than the last time.

Yugi: Yep!

TCG: Anyway, just so you know, my birthday is coming up. Not sure if that will affect anything, but still…

Yugi: (munches on Kit Kat bites)

TCG: Oh yeah, Yugi won a years supply of Kit Kat stuff…so we shouldn't run out any time soon…

Yugi: (gets new bag of Kit Kat's)

TCG: Yugi…um…I'm not sure if you're supposed to eat all of them that fast. You'll get sick.

Yugi: I am taking advantage of this, since it's only for a year!

TCG: Oh…well…anyway, I got the YuGiOh: The Movie Ani-manga! It is really awesome, and comes with Slifer the Sky Dragon!

Yugi: Hey, I thought there was only one copy of that!

TCG: (shrugs) I wouldn't know!

Yugi: (shrugs)

TCG: Anyway, people, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the reviews last time! I liked the amount…

Yugi: Oh, stop being greedy!

TCG: I'm not being greedy! You're the one with all the Kit Kat's!

Yugi: Point taken…

TCG: Anyway, my birthdays on the 24th of this month, so yeah…

Yugi: (munches)

TCG: Ahem…

Yugi: Oh, uh, Happy Birthday almost, TCG!

TCG: Yeah! I feel loved! Anyway, Yugi, could you please do the disclaimer, since this SOS isn't going anywhere?

Yugi: (swallows) TCGgirl124 does not own YuGiOh or Kit Kat's of any kind. However, she owns Alexa and this story line.

TCG: And the phrase of song I use in here is "It's Over" from the YuGiOh soundtrack, which I also do not own. Anyway, see ya at the reviews!

* * *

Alexa looked at Bakura, who seemed to be quite entertained at the pain around him. Alexa struggled to get up. The shadows, she had a knack for holding them off for a while, but she somehow managed to lose control in the end. Now, it was happening. She was straining with keeping her cards secret, as well as still thinking about other things. Yugi…the poor boy was in the shadow realm. If she had defended herself from that monster's attack, would he still be ok? And Yami…was he really suffering from what she felt? Cause now, she felt as good as dead. He was always good at staying calm, so was she causing him to overdo it?

She looked again. Both of them, Yugi and Yami, they were suffering. All from her, all for her…She couldn't let it happen; she had to do something to protect them. But what? She wasn't in shape. Bakura was cackling at the three of them, all who were suffering more than they could take.

Bakura smirked. "If it helps, I'll bring back you're little friend…"

Before Alexa had a chance to respond, Yugi's lifeless form moved. But then he grimaced in pain. Obviously, same rules applied to him as to Yami. No, not him too! Not both of them. Not for her…not for her…

Bakura laughed more. No….this was the last straw…the damage…to Yugi and Yami…the damage to her…the consequences to losing this duel…it was all too great…it was too much pain…too much suffering. Yugi…Yami…

"I'm saving you!" Alexa yelled, standing up. Bakura seemed to find that amusing.

"How can you save them, Alexa? You can hardly save yourself!" Bakura cackled.

Alexa's forehead began to glow with the millennium symbol. "Bakura, this is for all you did to hurt the one's I love." At that, Alexa sent a powerful blast of energy in Bakura's direction.

"Alexa, you may have weakened me, but you have left your hand wide open, so now I can see your strategy."

"I don't care. It's well worth protecting Yugi and Yami."

"What!? What's this?! You're still blocking out your hand! You can still protect it! But how?!" Bakura said with a horrified gasp.

"Wait! Alexa must have found some kind of energy source." Yugi said, standing up. "When Alexa was threatening Bakura…She said that she'd done it for us, so that means that she get's her full power from…"

"Love!?!" All of them answered at once.

"That can't be! She couldn't have actually needed another energy source for full power! No way!"

"Yes, Bakura. And now, I'm afraid you won't be able to hurt anyone anymore, anyone besides yourself that is." Alexa said. "So now, repent! Because I am going to win this duel right now!" Alexa said. "But first…" A gentle stream of magic surrounded Yugi and Yami for a moment, healing them from what they'd felt and protecting them from what was to come. They both stood up and nodded in Alexa's direction.

"Well then, let's get on with this, shall we?" Alexa asked, taking up another summon. She gasped. What was it she'd just drawn?! It looked like…it looked like the Winged Dragon of Ra! But what was it doing in her deck? Even so, she'd never be able to use it, could she?"

_Yugi…Yami…I drew…the Winged Dragon of Ra! I never put that in my deck, but what should I do?!?! It'll only obey few people, and right now, I'm the only one here who can't. If I summon it, Bakura will just use it for himself. _

_Wait! Alexa that may be true, but there's also one other person here…_Yugi paused, _one person here that has absolute power. Maybe…maybe the Pharaoh could convince Ra to obey you!_

_Yugi, we can't take that risk. If Alexa is unable to summon it after all, Bakura _will _annihilate her._

_But what else can I do? The only other card I have right now is scapegoat. _

_We have to take that risk! Or else Bakura will finish off Alexa on his next move!_

_Alright, Alexa, try it. But please be very careful!_

Alexa sighed. From there mental conversation, she knew it'll be very dangerous to even try. But she had to…she had to win. She had to get their millennium puzzle, or else they may all be doomed!

"I play the magic summon, Scapegoat! This gives me 4 sacrificial goats to use to summon other monsters!"

"Not for long! I activate Trap Hole! That gets rid of one of those pesky sheep!"

"Anyway, it's your turn now!" _Good. I still have 3 scapegoats. As long as Bakura doesn't destroy all of them, I should be good._

"Ha! I summon The 13th Grave, and attack another scapegoat! Face it, Alexa, this won't last forever. On my next move, I'll summon another monster and completely annihilate you!"

"Your right, Bakura, but I'll only need my next move to win."

"Well then, after I place this card face down, why don't you prove it to me?"

"Fine, I will." Alexa said. _Oh, please let this next card be a monster! _Alexa took her next summon. _Darn it! I got a trap card instead! At least this will hopefully keep him from attacking me! _"I put one summon face down and end my turn!"

Yugi sighed. _Alexa…she didn't get the monster she needed, but do you think that that'll keep her from trying to summon Ra?_

_No, I think that is going to be her top priority for the moment. Alexa is a strong duelist, but she has a tendency to stick with a strategy for a little too long. That usually has a bad effect in a duel, but here it may be her only winning strategy. _

_Well, she'll need our support to help her win, so let's keep the faith! _

_Right._

"Now then, prepare for your demise! I summon The living Grave, and use it to destroy your scapegoat!"

"Wait right there, Bakura! I activate Spellbinding circle! That'll stop your Living Grave right in its tracks!"

"Alexa, you are only prolonging your defeat! And don't forget, I still have the 13th Grave to attack with!"

Alexa was left with one scapegoat, and if she didn't do something her next turn she'd lose.

"Now, what happened to defeating me, Alexa? Did you change your mind?"

"My move Bakura!" _Great, if I don't want to lose, I'll need more than just a single monster. But…I can't think of anything in my deck that'll help! I need time, but I don't have any! Oh no…I've lost…I can't believe it…in this next move I'll lose!_

_You guys! I'm so sorry…but I can't win…There's nothing left in my deck…I'm sorry!_

"Alexa…come on!" Yugi shouted. "Don't give up! You've only lost when you lose faith! Come on, you've got to believe in the heart of the cards!"

Alexa took a deep breath. "I'll try Yugi, but I can't think of anything that can help me now." She took her next summon. "That's it! I did it! I drew a card that can save me!"

"That's it Alexa! Great Job!" Yami shouted, somehow feeling very happy for her.

"Here Bakura! Take this! I use the summon, Swords of Revealing Light!" She shouted, activating it. "This will give me 3 whole turns of attack-free safety!"

Bakura grunted. "Fine. I pass, but once those swords break down, you'll die! Lucky for you, I pass this turn!"

Alexa at first thought he was lying, but took the opportunity before he changed his mind. _Yes! I finally got a monster! It's one of my Maha Vailo's, but as long as I get one more monster in one of my two next turns, I'll have enough monster's to sacrifice for Ra!_

Alexa summoned her monster in attack mode, since Bakura's monsters, even without the swords, couldn't get past its defense.

Bakura summoned up a magic or trap summon, and let Alexa go without saying a word.

_Ok…this is it! If I get a monster this turn, I should be able to win! _Alexa drew her next summon…_Yes! I got a monster! I did it! I can summon Ra! _

"Now Bakura, your end is here! I summon Soul Eater, and then I sacrifice my three monsters, to summon the unstoppable creature…what?!!" Alexa stopped mid sentence. Her monsters weren't being sacrificed. They stood on the field, not getting destroyed like they should be. "Bakura, what did you do?!"

"All you need to know is that you can't sacrifice for one turn. So, does that make it my turn?"

"Just go…"

"Alright! I summon up a magic or trap summon, and it's your move. Your swords only last for another turn, and then I can attack you at will! And your weak monsters will be easy prey!"

"Bakura, you'll die now. Everything you tried to do, will end here!" Alexa threatened. "I sacrifice my three monsters on the field…"

"Alexa…she's doing it! She is really going to summon Ra!" Yugi yelled happily.

"…to summon the unstoppable Winged Dragon of Ra!" Alexa finished.

"What!?!"

Alexa monsters got sacrificed in a swirl of vast colors. The sky unleashed bolts of lightening, the wind picked up speed so much as it almost knocked Alexa down. In the midst was giant, gold, and….

"A ball!?!" Alexa yelped in dismay. "Darn it, I didn't do something right!"

It was true, the Dragon was locked up in a gold sphere, the thing that happens to it only when summoned by an unworthy master.

"Oh no! It didn't work for Alexa!" Yugi said. "What is she going to do now? If it doesn't work…if Ra get's destroyed, she has nothing to protect her life points!"

"I know…there must be something she can do! Luckily, Bakura still has one turn of hiatus until he can attack again."

"But what happens then? I mean…can't anyone who can read the text weld Ra? And Alexa…well, she isn't exactly an expert on hieroglyphs…"

"I'm not sure, Yugi, but there might be some way that _I _could read the text. The only problem is, if I fail…I'd be letting you two down…"

"Well…let's see what happens on Bakura's turn. Then, we'll see what we need to do in order to win."

Alexa looked at the text on her summon. She couldn't get a word of it, and hardly a letter. But, if she couldn't decipher it soon, she knew Bakura would. And then, that could do her in.

_Man…why is it every time I do something that's semi heroic, I always get stopped by something like this? I have to help them…I have to save Yugi! But how…what do I do when your only hope has been turned against you? _

"Well Alexa, it seems it's my turn now! And with this being my last turn where I can't attack, I'll be sure to protect myself from Ra, if by some miracle you can release it from its sphere…and if not, I'll gain control of it! Because, Alexa, unlike you, I _can_ read the text!"

"You're nothing but a lot of talk, Bakura. Why don't you do something and let me make my move?"

"Oh, I will Alexa. And it will leave you with so much devastation that you won't be able to make a sound!" Bakura cackled.

"What on earth is he up to?" Alexa asked herself, silently worrying about Ra.

"First, I use this card!" Bakura said, using what seemed to be scapegoat. "Then, I use these two cards, which both increase there defense to a total of 1200! And then, I'll equip them each with this, increasing it furthermore to 2000! And I'll put this trap card face down, and save it, for when it gets activated, any one of my goats gets an extra 500 points!"

_Darn it! If I don't summon Ra…if I fail…he has an unstoppable defense!_

"Your move, Alexa. Go ahead and try to read the text, I have a feeling no matter how hard you read it, it won't help!" Bakura challenged.

"Well, we'll see what happens!" Alexa yelled back. She pulled a card that could protect her for one turn from attacks, which would come in handy in case she couldn't summon Ra.

_Well, this is it, you guys. I'll either make or break this duel this move. I have to try reading Ra's text, because if I fail, it's all over. _

_You can do it Alexa! I knew it the day I met you, there's something special about you…I know you'll be able to read it!_

_Thanks Yugi. It's time to find out…_

Alexa looked up and looked at the text on Ra. She took a good minute or two to look it over, looking at the hieroglyphs. There were vultures and quails, lions and pottery, all of the pictures were beautiful in there simplicity.

But…

"I can't read it…" Her mouth said it before her brain realized it. But it was true; she couldn't make heads or tails of it. It was completely Greek to her; only, she might have been able to read Greek better. Alexa fell to her knees. She couldn't read it, so she couldn't summon Ra! She was dead…the duel was lost…

"No! Alexa!" Yami and Yugi both looked alarmed. She had no monsters on the field, if Bakura did summon Ra, she'd be wide open!

_You guys, I'm so sorry! I gambled with what was yours…and I lost it all. I'm sorry…Yami, you were right. I can't be trusted. I can't even win a duel! I am so sorry…_

The two boys who were watching both wore sorrowful looks on there faces. Alexa had come so far, had conquered Bakura's cheating ways…and she got stopped because she couldn't read some text on Ra?! She summoned it, didn't she? Why couldn't she use it?!

Alexa cried. She was shaken from the fact of defeat, and the tears went down her face. The same face that had saved Yugi from Pegasus' trap, the same face that had been in the shadow realm to protect them.

_Alexa…there's one thing…one thing that may save us…_

_What, Yami?! I screwed up! You don't have to try and make my defeat miserable! You were right, I can't be trusted! I can't trust myself! Are you happy now?! You proved you point! How can we possibly win?! Just tell me!_

Yami stood in shock. Alexa cried harder. Alexa…she'd just said it. How can "we" win? That was exactly what they needed to do, work together. It was time to trust her, trust that she could help them. It was now or never…

_Alexa…there's one hope left. But we have to trust each other, please…I know we can still win together! _

Alexa stopped crying. _How? _

_If you can somehow…somehow let me see the text on that card…maybe somehow, I can also make you say the text. _

_You mean…kind of like merging our minds? _

_Yes, that's it! Please Alexa, it's our only hope!_

Alexa looked at the Pharaoh with desperate eyes. _You'd have to trust me, you know. I'm not sure if it'll work otherwise. _

_Fine, just hurry! _

"Are you going to mope around or try and read the text?!" Bakura yelled. "Hurry and make your move, since your only prolonging your defeat!"

_Ok then…ready Yami?_

_Ready…_

Alexa looked at the text on Ra. Her forehead then had the millennium symbol on it. She went to Yami's mind…what he saw. Then she took the picture of what she saw…and made him see it too.

Yami did see it. Now, could he read it? He looked at the text, and held his breath. Yes…he could! He could read it!

_Alexa, ready?_

_Ready. _

Bakura watched Alexa. Then he heard her saying something. At first it made no sense, but then he realized it was nothing other than Arabic! But how…how could she read it and pronounce it? She couldn't understand him before, how could she say it now?

He gasped. Now he had bigger problems.

Ra began to open, unravel from his sphere.

Alexa and Yami finished the chant. Alexa couldn't believe it, she was completely opposite from what she had been moments ago. Now she was happy and excited, knowing now that she had a chance to beat a seemingly unbeatable opponent.

Bakura did his classic chuckle, laugh, cackle sequence.

"What may I ask is so funny, besides your demise?" Alexa asked him.

"Ha! You can't attack me! Don't you realize I'll destroy this!?!" Bakura asked, holding the millennium puzzle up.

"Oh yeah, _that…_" Alexa said in a not too worried voice. Bakura gasped as Alexa moved the puzzle telepathically with her powers, out of his grip and around Yami's neck, where it belonged. "I couldn't do that before because I forgot about my powers. But now, you have nothing to make me think twice about attacking you!"

"No! But you haven't won yet! See if Ra will attack!"

"Fine, but don't hold your breath!" Alexa said in a loud voice. "Ra, with the permission of the Pharaoh, attack, and win this duel so that the powers of the Millennium puzzle may be restored!"

_Feel the rain, I see you wonder…hear the thunder, let it rain. I've been down there before, gotta crawl before you walk. If you can't battle, I suggest you not talk. Flip that, strategize…energize…Guess I lies. I strike back…Put the fear in your eyes…Can't take this from me…this is my life. Burning in flames, tears in my eyes. It's over, It's over!_

The winged dragon let out a roar, and then cast a burning flame that destroyed all of Bakura's monsters, as well as the rest of his life points.

Bakura knelt on the ground in defeat.

"We won! We actually won!" Alexa yelled happily. Jumping of the podium she stood on and hugged a laughing Yugi. They'd actually won! The three of them were saying random congratulations and thanks to each other, all of them in a giddy mood.

"Hey, you guys, Ra hasn't left the playing field! Do you think something's wrong?" Yugi asked Alexa and Yami.

"He probably stays there until the shadows are gone." Yami replied.

"Bakura, get us out of the shadow realm, because you do _not_ want me to do it for you…" Alexa commanded the beaten duelist.

"Alexa…you have much to learn…I am not that easily beaten!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Alexa asked Bakura.

"Alexa…take one last challenge…and I'll give you victory…"

"I already dueled you, Bakura! Give it a rest!"

"To a duel, I've been beaten. But, what do you say to a game of this time? One I know you've never done before?"

"Why should I? The puzzle belongs to us now."

"Yes, but have you won back its powers?" Bakura asked with a devilish grin.

Alexa sighed. "Fine Bakura, what's your challenge? I'll beat you no matter what it is!"

Bakura laughed. "Good…"

Suddenly, from the shadows, two chariots each drawn by two horses appeared, Bakura on one, and the other three on the other.

"A Chariot race!?!" Alexa asked, bewildered.

Bakura laughed, as a whip appeared in each of there hands. "You said you could beat me no matter what…"

"And I will!" Alexa yelled, beginning to second guess her abilities.

"However, I'll let any of you three drive the horses, so go ahead and choose your driver…"

"Yami, you should do it. You've probably done this in the past…" Alexa told him, handing him the whip.

"No…that's what I'm afraid of…if I _did_ do it in the past…the other one…the other me…he'll probably try to take over. And with a whip in hand…"

Yami didn't have to say any more. Alexa still had the scar on her face, and everyone else knew what he meant.

"Here, Alexa. I'll do it. You just got through a really tough duel, so I'll give you a break…" Yugi offered.

"No…" Yami interrupted, and then added. "I'm sorry but…the resemblance…I really don't want any chance…"

"It's alright, I understand." Alexa said, once again taking the whip. "Besides, it can't be that hard to make some horses go when you have a whip."

"Now, are you three ready? A finish line is set for one mile in the distance, and the first one to cross it will win."

"Alright then."

"Hehe, go!" Bakura cheated taking off without a proper countdown.

"That cheat!" Alexa yelled, cracking the whip. She'd made the beginners mistake of only hitting one horse, so while one bolted ahead, the other got scared of the noise of the whip, causing the horses to go crazy. The jerk was so sudden and violent all three passengers fell down. Alexa luckily got up in time, and realizing her mistake, hit them both at once, and caught up with Bakura.

The horse's hooves hit fast but with a steady beat. Alexa and Bakura were each hitting them, each time getting a little ahead or behind the other. That's when suddenly Bakura's chariot rammed right into the side of Alexa's.

"What?! That jerks cheating again!" Alexa cried, whipping the horses again.

"Look! The finish line!" Yugi pointed to a small marked point in the distance…

Bakura rammed them again.

"At this rate, we'll never make it!" Alexa cried. Just then, Bakura rammed them a final time, and suddenly the back of there chariot wobbled severely, and then the corner lowered.

Alexa braced herself, while Yugi and Yami held on. "He knocked off a wheel!" Yugi told her.

It was the final stretch, the line was really close…but they were losing speed with the lost wheel.

Yami, not being able to stand it, grabbed the whip from Alexa's hand. In a swift motion, and before Alexa knew what was going on, he took it, whipped it towards Bakura, and caught it on a wheel. He let go, and it tangled on the wheel, knocking around the chariot making Bakura fall, and since he couldn't whip, he couldn't speed up.

"But neither can we!" Alexa said, seeing Yami's plans.

"We don't need to!" Yami said. "See for yourself!"

Bakura, in an attempt to get off the whip from the wheel, which was causing it to bump a lot, tilted to the side so that the whole chariot tipped. However, he came down too quickly, and one final bump from that wheel made them turn straight over, just as Alexa, Yugi, and Yami all crossed the finish line.

"That's it, Bakura!" Alexa said, jumping down from the chariot. "We've won all your little games, so now the power of the puzzle belongs to us again!"

The winged Dragon of Ra, which was still in the distance, suddenly came, and a devastating bolt of lightning came and shocked Bakura so that he was knocked out.

"Now we really did it." Alexa said, sighing.

The winged Dragon came over to them three, and let out a screech.

"What does it want?" Alexa asked.

"I think it wants you!" Yugi said scared, then mustering up some courage. "I won't let it hurt you, though!"

The dragon prepared to attack, for some reason, Alexa.

Yugi and Yami stood in front of her to protect her.

The dragon unleashed its blast.

"You guys get away!" Alexa screamed, pushing the two away from her. The shock hit her, knocking her out cold.

"Alexa! Are you alright?! Alexa!" Yugi shouted, struggling to save her, as the shadows lifted, revealing a star lit night. "Alexa!!!!"

* * *

Wow, I got a lot of reviews this chapter. (counts) Oh my gasp, I got 8 reviews! I can't believe it! I feel so happy! Anyway, keep up the reviewing, and if you didn't, review to chapter 10. Please? It makes me feel happy and special!

SonicYugiShadow: Sonic and Yugi will never meet. How many times must I say it? Thanks for the review though!

Emily: Thanks! I'm glad you like my story!

Klaus Lover Girl: Eh, that's ok. I'm glad you liked this chapter. Review again!

LoneWolfPrincess: O.o I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry! Happy be-lated New Years to you too! Yes, I understand the social life, but it will be nice to have some reviews to chapter ten when you have time! I'm glad you liked the songs. Thanks for the review!

Ice-neko-girl: Yeah! I knew it! I always pretty much take my time on my stories. Sometimes, I just type them faster than others. Like, this story should come faster now, since I got the duel out of the way. I hate typing duels, and I got sloppy in this one, I didn't bother looking up the names of the cards. Pretty much any effects that happened have a card, though. Anyway, thanks and review again!

Phoenix-maker: Well…he is the bad-guy in this fic. What did you have in mind? Thanks for the review!

LisatheHedgeHog: Thanks, I thought the slang part was pretty funny myself. Thanks for the review, and review again!

Lost in reality: I'm so glad you like my story! I'll update often as long as I keep getting plenty of reviews!

Anyway, that's all for now! Thank you and please review!


	13. Chapter13: The Confused and Trusted

TCG: Well, today's my birthday!

Yugi: Woot! Happy Birthday!

TCG: Thanks! I feel special this 24th of January…

Yugi: ((smiles))

TCG: And do you know what the best birthday present ever would be?

Yugi: Kit Kat bites?

TCG: Reviews! ((throws confetti)) Lot's of reviews!

Yugi: Gee, I'd ask for money…

TCG: They can't give me money over the internet, Yugi.

Yugi: Oh yeah…

TCG: Anyways, whether it's for the story or my birthday, please review to this chapter! I think you'll like it!

Yugi: Hey…didn't your last story only have 13 chapters? I mean, this is the 13 chapter!

TCG: Yes, it did, but this story should have at least one or two more chapters then last time. Maybe a few more…it's hard to tell…

Yugi: Can I say the disclaimer?

TCG: Sure, what the heck?

Yugi: TCGgirl124 does not own YuGiOh or anything related to it. Same for Kit Kats.

TCG: Also, some songs to disclaim: "From the Inside" by Linkin Park, "Who Knows" by Avril Lavigne, and "The world I know" from Collective Soul.

Yugi: ((throws random party favors)) Happy Birthday, TCG!!!

TCG: Yep, but enough about me. On with the story!

Alexa woke up, but that didn't mean she felt alright.

She felt like she'd been hit by a truck. Only, now that she thought of it, it felt worse. What had happened?

Alexa heard something, a gentle rustle near her.

That's right, she was alive.

Alexa opened her eyes. Yugi was next to her, holding what looked like a bowl of soup. Soup? Were they back at the Pharaoh's place? What do you call that again…?

Alexa closed her eyes. She felt exhausted beyond belief. Now it seemed too much to even open her eyes.

"Alexa? Are you awake?"

Ah, so that's what Yugi's voice sounded like. Why did she feel like she forgot everything that just happened? Maybe because she just did.

"Yugi…" She opened her eyes again. It was even harder to talk, never mind say a full sentence.

"Alexa! You're ok!" Yugi seemed to know that Alexa wasn't feeling well enough to tolerate loud noises, because he spoke in a whisper.

"What happened?" Alexa asked. Dang it, why couldn't she acknowledge him first?

"Remember, Ra struck you down. Luckily, he took down Bakura too. Are you ok?"

Please, don't ask any questions…"Ra?" It's too hard to remember what happened.

"Yeah, remember? You won the duel…"

"Duel? The one with Bakura?" Alexa realized it wasn't that hard to talk, but she was too tired to really get up.

"Yeah, that's it! Remember, you got back the millennium puzzle?"

The puzzle! That's right, she'd won it! That jolted her awake, well, a lot compared to what she'd been feeling a moment ago.

"Where is it?" Alexa asked. She stretched a little bit and yawned.

"Oh, Yami has it…" Yugi said, realizing Alexa was a bit more awake then she was a second ago. "You want some soup?"

Alexa propped herself up into a sitting position. "Where'd we get soup? We're no where near the palace."

Yugi nodded towards Yami, who was a little ways off near the Nile. "Yami made it."

"Yami cooks?" Alexa asked with a surprised look.

Yugi shrugged. "Who knew? I'm not sure if you'd call it cooking. He just said we had some vegetables we'd never eat raw, so he boiled them in some water."

"What did he cook them with? We didn't bring any bowls or anything."

Yugi laughed. "It's cliché how we found some rocks to use, huh?"

Alexa exhaled amused. "It smells good, though…"

"Oh, do you want some?" Yugi asked, holding out his bowl.

"No, I'm too tired…"

"Please? You need something to eat!"

"No, I can't…"

"Just the broth? That's where the vitamins go anyway…"

"Fine Yugi, if it'll make you feel better."

Yugi smiled, and went off to get Alexa some much needed nourishment. Alexa yawned again. It was still the night, she wondered if it was the same one she'd dueled Bakura in? Maybe it was, and maybe that's why she was so tired, she hadn't slept much.

Yugi came back with a bowl of broth for Alexa. There was also a hallow reed, obviously to kind of "drink" the soup with. Alexa took it eagerly, and the warm bowl reminded her of how cold she was. She drank the soup quickly, afraid it'd lose its warmth.

"I'm glad you are ok, Alexa." Yugi talked while Alexa ate. "I was worried. I mean, if you hadn't pushed us out of the way…" Yugi stopped, not quite knowing how to explain it.

_I'd forgotten about that! _Alexa thought to herself. _I did push them out of the way, didn't I? _

Yugi kept on talking. "I mean, if we'd all been hit, that wouldn't have been good at all. That shock must've been powerful, I mean, how many times have you been knocked out since you've gotten here?"

Alexa sipped the last of the broth, then replied. "If you count trips to the shadow realm, then about 4 times I think…"

Seemingly out of nowhere, Yami came by.

"Alexa, you're awake. Good, I was worried…"

Yami, worried about Alexa? Who knew?!

Alexa suddenly had a chill down her spine. Yugi and her were having a conversation, a half way decent one, if that. Yami hated her…but did he have to ruin it?

"Alexa, you were really brave out there, and I really wanted to thank you for winning back the Millennium Puzzle…"

"Of course, I wasn't going to just stand there while Bakura took it, right?" Alexa asked.

"Right, and I'm glad. I'm not sure what would have happened if you hadn't won it back." Yami answered. Then it hit Alexa: What he was saying was genuine; he really was thankful.

There was a silence. No one knew what to say.

Alexa yawned. "If you two don't mind…I think I want to sleep a little bit more. That duel took a lot out of me…"

"Of course…"

They both went back to the Nile, getting and making more soup it seemed. It didn't take long for Alexa to fall asleep though.

The next day, Alexa woke up. She felt like she'd actually slept; contrary to what she felt when she'd woke up the night before. It was only morning, since the sun was just rising.

"Sleep well?"

Yugi had startled her. "Yes Yugi, and you?"

Yugi laughed. "I sleep at night, Alexa, not through the day…"

"What do you mean?" Alexa asked.

"Alexa, you've slept all day. The suns going down, it's not rising…"

"I'm sorry…"

"For what? You were tired, you slept, it was natural."

"But we've lost a day of travel…" Alexa pointed out.

Yugi shrugged. "Want some soup?"

"Sure, but I want to get up and get it. I want to stretch my legs." Alexa said, getting up and following Yugi down to the river.

Yami was sitting there, looking at the sunset. He was in deep thought, Alexa noticed.

"Good mor-evening, Yami…" Alexa ventured.

"Oh, hello Alexa. Slept well, I assume?"

"Very." Alexa answered, getting herself some soup. As spoon, they had used a reed, with an end flattened out. It worked surprisingly well. When Alexa went to get a second helping, she noticed that they needed more water.

"I'll get it." Yugi said, getting up.

"No, I'll get!" Alexa said, and before either of the two could say anything, she had grabbed the thing it was cooking in and headed for the river.

"Alexa! Be careful!" Yami warned. "That current…!"

Alexa had dipped the pot-like rock too low, catching the undertow. While Alexa managed to try bringing it up, she managed to bring the pot up fully but fall into the river herself! Luckily, she was able to get out, but she was still soaked.

Yugi and Yami stood with a look of surprise. Alexa just smiled nervously. "Um…I saved the soup!" She sweat dropped as she put the pot on top of the small fire that was made.

"Alexa, you're going to get sick! The days in Egypt are hot, but the nights go to the other extreme!" Yami warned.

Alexa shivered. "Yeah, I'm just trying to make light of the situation…"

Yugi poked a stick into the embers to keep the fire from dieing. "Maybe we could build up this fire? You know, as a source of heat rather then cooking?"

"There's not enough wood around. We only have enough for the fire that's there now." Yami sighed.

"You guys, I'm ok…" Alexa assured them. "I'll just sleep it through and I'll probably be dry by morning…"

"You sure?" Yugi asked.

"Positive." Alexa answered.

"Serves you right, heading that quickly down the river like that…" Yami muttered to himself. He didn't know it, but Alexa heard him.

_Great, just when I thought he was finally getting to trust me, I blow it. I've never seen anyone that stubborn! He must have reason for it, I know it! I just wish I knew what it was…_

Alexa was right; he did have a reason for not trusting Alexa. It was something that Yami had not wanted to think about so much, sometimes he'd forgotten. But always, right before he could trust her, right before he could believe she wouldn't hurt anyone…

He'd remember it again.

At this time, it was one of the moments that he couldn't remember. Now that he thought of it, he hadn't remembered for this whole ancient Egypt saga.

What started out as sadness in Alexa grew into anger. Why did he hate her?! What had she done?! Why did he try so hard to push her away? And why did she so greatly want him to trust her?

Why?

_I don't know who to trust, no surprise_

_Everyone feels so far away from me_

_Heavy thoughts sift through dust and the lies_

_Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit_

_Every time I try to make myself get back upon my feet_

_All I ever think about is this_

_All the tiring time between_

_And how trying to put my trust in you_

_Just takes so much out of me_

_Take everything from the inside_

_And throw it all away_

_'Cause I swear for the last time_

_I won't trust myself with you_

_Tension is building inside steadily_

_everyone__ feels so far away from me_

_Heavy thoughts forcing their way out of me_

_Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit_

_Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet_

_All I ever think about is this _

_All the tiring time between_

_And how trying to put my trust in you_

_Just takes so much out of me_

_Take everything from the inside_

_And throw it all away_

_'Cause I swear for the last time_

_I won't trust myself with you_

_I won't waste myself on you_

_You, you_

_Waste myself on you_

_You, you_

_I'll take everything from the inside_

_And throw it all away_

_'Cause I swear for the last time_

_I won't trust myself with you_

_Everything from the inside_

_And just throw it all away_

_'Cause I swear for the last time_

_I won't trust myself with you_

_You, you_

Alexa decided. She'd just stop wanting it. If he didn't want her to be his ally, then she wouldn't try to be. What was the point?

Everyone sat quietly watching the sunset turn into a night sky full of bright stars, in infinite quantities unimaginable back in the future. And although Alexa had made up her mind, she found it hard to let go…

Soon the chill of the night air surrounded them. It had been there the nights before, the times where Alexa lay stuck in the shadow realm. No one had time to notice it before; they were so caught up in the events of the days and of the days to come to realize they lay in such frigid temperatures. Alexa however noticed, her dress soaked with brackish river water, amplified the cold. Alexa didn't say anything, afraid to break the silence. She shivered, and the night went on slowly, everyone deep in thought.

"I'm going to try and sleep now, you two. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Alexa! I hope you sleep well."

"Good night."

"Good night guys."

She lay on the ground, which still was holding the day's warmth. It wasn't long before she dozed off to sleep.

"Yami, why do you have to do that to Alexa?" Yugi asked when they knew she was asleep. He'd heard Yami's comment too.

"What are you talking about, Yugi?"

"I know you know! That sarcastic comment…why do you hate her so much? She got back our puzzle, didn't she? She could have easily destroyed it…or us, for that matter, right then and there, when she did know about her millennium powers."

"Doesn't anyone trying to convince someone of something they're not deceive there victims first?"

Yugi thought of a come back to that. "She'd have done it already; she's had way too many opportunities to risk passing up. You know that, Yami, so why do you lie?"

Yami was shocked. Yugi knew he was lying. He had been, for a while. Ever since she'd come back from the Human world after she'd said she wouldn't have. He didn't want to admit he was wrong…it was beneath him.

Yugi could sense Yami's feelings. "Yami…it's ok to be wrong sometimes. It's not okay to not admit it and hold grudges though."

Yami sighed. "Yugi…it's just…I feel like there's a secret that Alexa holds…something that may help me with my past…but although sometimes I think of it…I usually forget. And now, I can't remember it at all…"

"You think so? Cause Alexa said that Shadi said…"

"He could have been wrong." Yami paused. "Like me…"

"Yami, you have to just tell her that you can trust her…"

"Yugi, I can't…I could never apologize easily…remember that time when we first met, and I wanted to win the duel so bad that I almost killed Kaiba doing it? Remember when I convinced you to trust me, that I was sorry? That took all I had, but I did it because I knew it was worth it…"

"Isn't Alexa worth it?" Yugi asked.

There was a long silence.

"Yami…I know it'll be hard. I understand that. But why can't you just get it over with? I mean, just imagine how it'll be like between the three of us when she knows that you trust her?"

"What happened to the two of us?" Yami asked.

Yugi paused. "If we asked her to, and if we really wanted it, she'd back off. I know she would, Yami, she's that kind of person."

"I'll try Yugi…" Yami said, going back to telling Alexa. "I promise I will, but I'm not sure…"

"It's alright. Alexa'll just want it done, whenever it's done."

Alexa shivered near them.

"Poor Alexa…she's still soaked. And it's so cold…" Yugi looked worried. Then, he brightened a little, taking of his shirt and putting it on Alexa like a blanket.

"Yugi! You'll only be hurting yourself doing that!"

Yugi tried hard not to look cold, but that was hard to accomplish. "She needs it more then me."

Yami gave a sigh of defeat, and followed Yugi's gesture.

"If you can do it, so can I…"

Yugi, though now shivering, was already asleep.

"Good idea…"

As the night went on, all three of them now suffering the nights' cold, Yami and Alexa both began to have strange yet meaningful dreams. Alexa was struck first; in her dazed state her mind relayed her dream:

Alexa found herself back at the palace. But it looked different, she was alone. As she pushed a door to find the others, she realized she wasn't really "there". A little shocked, she stayed in the room. Soon, she saw Yami, what looked to be him before he'd been locked away in the puzzle, and a beautiful woman beside him, walk into the room. Alexa thought the girl looked familiar. Her black hair was cut in a nice way, accenting her white clothing and gold and silver jewelry. Her eyes were purple, and she was a little smaller than Yami, just about the same difference as Alexa herself was to Yami.

A chill went down Alexa's spine. That woman _was_ her, older, more like Yami's age, but it was her. She was sure of it. She stopped arguing with herself as they both began talking.

"Please, my Pharaoh, let me be sacrificed as well. I shan't be able to bear life without you."

Ooh, fancy vocabulary. Wait, a sacrifice?! What sacrifice?

"Alexandra, please, I couldn't put you in that situation. It is beneath me to kill the one I love."

Alexa had to double take. Love?! What the heck was going on? Alexandra? Hey, it had the name Alexa in it, she supposed. What if that was her real name and she didn't know it? Hm, whatever.

"Yami, please, it's Alexa. Call me as you like, but not by false name, especially in private."

Nope, still Alexa. Alexa froze. Her suspicion was true!

"Sorry, my queen."

Queen? Oh no, did that mean…

"My Pharaoh, you must allow my life to be taken in order to stop the evil. It was only a few years past since our marriage, and I won't be widowed!"

Alexa thought she was going to faint. Marriage? There's no way Yami could have loved her in the past. He didn't even trust her in the future.

"Alexa, I won't have someone as beautiful as you be sacrificed in such a way."

"You're going to sacrifice yourself, my Pharaoh, and you fit the same criteria."

No way! Yami was going to sacrifice himself?!

Yami pulled the past Alexa close, just as she began to sob. Alexa watched, her throat choking with the sadness and fear in the air.

"Please my Pharaoh! Rethink your decision! I beg of you! There must be another way!"

"I'm afraid that an alternate choosing doesn't exist."

"Then let me be sacrificed along with you! Then we may live in the afterlife together, and live as we would on earth! You do realize if you shan't take me now, it'll only be time till I myself kill me."

"You wouldn't be granted passage then, and thus is why you shan't commit suicide."

The Queen stood with a look of fear and sadness. "My Pharaoh, please! Please consider my participation in this!"

"My decision has been made, and I will not be killing my beloved."

Alexa, still hidden, turned at the kiss that followed. That moment was meant to be there's alone. She turned only when the Pharaoh had left, leaving his weeping wife in the room.

Alexa felt the pain. It was too much too bear, but soon, she gradually returned to sleep

In the meantime, Yami himself was discovering a painful dream:

He found himself in the darkness of his mind. Alexa appeared, in front of him, but facing away.

"Yami…I'm not a little kid. I'm not going to hold on anymore. I know you can't trust me, either that or you won't. So I've decided that I won't try anymore. You're decisions your own…"

Yami went to say something, but the fierceness in the girl kept him from doing so.

"You judged me before you knew me…assumed I was too naïve to learn…well, I'm not. I may not _always_ act like it, but I'm an adult. I can understand some things better then most people. I'm sorry, you had your chance, but you've spent it. Good bye."

At that, everything disappeared.

Alexa, easily woken, sat up after her dream. There were still many hours left in the night, and yet she knew she wouldn't be going back to sleep. Only then she realized that she had been given Yugi and Yami's shirts for warmth. She put them on with gratitude, figuring if she lay back down, she'd return them. Her legs, however, still only had the small linen dress that covered them, so she got up to walk a little bit. She felt so bad now, for ever thinking all those mean things about the Pharaoh. She had to do something to apologize for her feelings. She looked at the river. Boy, they sure had a long ways to go before they got back to the palace. That's it! She'd make a way to get back to the palace quicker. Hmm…a boat! The river from here was running in the same direction they were going, so if they had a boat, they could easily get there quickly from the current. Now, how should she use her powers…?

Her powers! How did she remind herself again? She shrugged it off. She used them, and took a tree from near by, and effortlessly carved it to be small logs. She then took some string, which was in the trees fibers, and tied a series together. There! A raft! Now, how would they steer? Alexa quickly added a rudder. A break, obviously they'd eventually have to stop. Yep, that was added. She worked well through the night, improving her idea, hoping it'll please the Pharaoh. All the while, she was drying off and getting less cold.

As the sun rose, Alexa had finished what could now pass as a decent boat. Although it was flat like a raft, she had been able to put on anchors, a sort of "speed control" consisting of a board that could be pushed down in order to slow it down, and a long pole placed horizontally along the bottom to keep the thing from tipping. Alexa felt proud, but hoped that it'd hold all three of there weight; she knew it could hold her fine.

Yugi woke up first. "Good morning Alexa…" He yawned. "Sleep well?"

"Very. And you?"

"Fine…"

"Jerky or soup?" Alexa asked.

"We still have jerky? I'll have some of that…"

"Alrighty!"

"You seem chipper today, Alexa. You must've slept well."

"Oh yeah, here." Alexa handed Yugi back his shirt. "Thanks. It helped a lot."

Yugi blushed lightly. "Oh…you're welcome…"

"Good morning."

Alexa jumped at Yami's sudden entrance. Yet more evidence he just sat there with his eyes closed.

"Good morning Yami, here and thanks…" Alexa handed him his shirt. "It helped a lot."

"You're welcome, Alexa." Yami was still shook up from that dream. Was it really too late to apologize to Alexa?

"Would you like beef jerky or soup?" Alexa asked. Come on...someone look at the river already!

"Soup please…"

Alexa poured him a bowl. She ate some beef jerky.

"Well, you two, we've got a long day ahead of us. We still have to walk all the way back to the castle…"

Alexa pushed her lips tight together to keep from yelling. Look at the river, Pharaoh, just look at the river…

"Yeah, too bad we came down here by foot…" Yugi answered. "It means we have nothing to bring us back."

"Oh, gosh darn it! Look at the river!" Alexa yelled in desperateness. So much for the surprise element of it all…

"Is that a boat?" They both asked at once.

"Where in the world did that come from?" Yugi asked.

"Um…me?" Alexa answered quietly.

They both turned to her. "You did that?!"

"Yeah…last night…"

Yami got up to look at it, and Yugi followed. Alexa came just cause she figured she have to answer questions.

"How the heck did you do that, Alexa? That looks like it took days to make!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I…I remembered my millennium powers somehow…"

"You what?!"

Alexa just smiled. "It's the truth."

Yami was looking it over the same way a mechanic would look at a motorcycle he'd just put together. "Alexa, this looks amazing. And look! It's got a rudder, anchors, everything!"

"I just hope it can hold all our weight. I mean, it held me up fine, but still…"

"The way this current is, we might be able to make it back to the palace by tonight!" Yami seemed excited, kind of like he knew what he was doing. Alexa realized that had to be the case, how many times in the future could he say the same? Only when he was dueling, she realized. Otherwise, he was pretty dependant on Yugi.

Yugi had already grabbed there stuff, which still consisted of one backpack. "We'll have to leave the soup behind."

"That's alright, we won't need it…"

Alexa walked over. "You guys, shouldn't we check it over before we just start going down river on this thing?"

Yami looked surprised, like he wouldn't expect Alexa to doubt the thing would work. "Alexa, I have no idea how you did it, but it's exceptional. It'll definitely be able to bring us all back."

"Oh…alright…but can I steer? I worked really hard on that rudder…" Alexa asked, getting herself excited as well.

It wasn't long before they were lifting anchor and pushing off shore. All of them couldn't believe they really had a way to get back to the palace that quickly, but as Yami had said, the current pulled them at a fast pace.

Alexa steered accurately, dodging random rocks and such that lay in the river. All was going good, for a while anyway.

"Uh oh…" Yugi mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"Um…rapids?"

"Oh goody and a couple of Ode to joys…" Alexa groaned.

"Get ready, Alexa. This is going to be difficult-ah!" They'd hit the rapids. The water was fast-moving here, where it reminded you that you were on a river. The rocks that lay in random spots caused the current to go zigzag, and Alexa struggled to steer.

But then she laughed. "You guys, this is actually pretty fun! Woo-hoo!" Alexa steered the boat, instead of trying to dodge the fastest part, to go straight with it. The boat went off of a small drop and landed with a splash.

At first Yugi and Yami looked at each other, not sure rather to enjoy it or to assume they were in danger. But as Alexa dodged the rocks and rode the rapids, they became more at ease and began to enjoy themselves. Alexa even heard Yami laugh. Not just something he'd do after he'd done a great move in a duel, but a laugh like he was enjoying himself.

_That's it, Yami. Enjoy yourself, because I know once we get back to the future…you'll be limited again. You don't have to avoid having fun in order to be taken seriously…_ Alexa thought. She was truly enjoying herself as well, without the constant thought nagging in the back of her head saying to have to stay serious around Yami. Now, she realized, they were all themselves.

Why do you look so familiar?

I could swear that I have seen your face before

I think I like that you seem sincere

I think I'd like to get to know you a little bit more

I think there's something more

Life's worth living for

Chorus:

Who knows what could happen

Do what you do

Just keep on laughing

One thing's true

There's always a brand new day

I'm gonna live today like it's my last day

Yeah 6x

How do you always have an opinion

And how do you always find

The best way to compromise

We don't need to have a reason

We don't need anything

We're just wasting time

I think there's something more

Life's worth living for

Chorus

Find yourself

Cause I can't find you

Be yourself

Who are you?

Find yourself

Cause I can't find you

Be yourself

Who are you?

Chorus

So you go and make it happen

Do your best

Just keep on laughing

I'm telling you, there's always a brand new day

Chorus

The rapids became fewer, and soon, the current became its normal speed. The rocks were all at the side of the river now, so even Alexa could relax a little.

"How far do you think we have to go?" Alexa asked. The sun was just beginning to set, it was still bright out, but the tint of red started to overtake the blue.

"Not far at all. Look!" Yugi pointed up the river a ways.

They all saw it, the palace! The day had gone by so fast; they couldn't believe they were there again.

"Ok, now, for the brakes on this thing…" Alexa lowered the board to slow it down as much as she could. Then she lowered the anchor to stop it. What she didn't know was the rope on the anchor had been snagged on some rocks, and now the rope was badly frayed.

"Well, everyone off!" Alexa shouted, stopping there raft on the bank of the river.

Yugi and Yami got off, and were just about to help Alexa when the string on the anchor broke. Alexa fell back from the sudden movement, but that only made the board that was slowing the raft down fold under. The raft began moving along with the current, with no way to stop it.

"Hey…guys…what do we do?" Alexa asked in a panicked voice. The raft was starting to go to the opposite river bank.

"Alexa, use the equilibrium to push off the edge towards us!" Yami shouted.

"The _what?!_" Alexa asked.

Yugi translated the fancy word. "Use the thing that keeps the raft balanced!"

Alexa understood that. She yanked it from beneath and used it to shove herself from the opposite shore.

"Alexa grab my hand!" Yugi shouted.

As Alexa got close enough, she grabbed his hand and he pulled her ashore. Of course, pulling her back caused them to both land in a heap on the ground, but they were back at the palace, at least.

"Now, are Egyptian people likely to punish us for running away, or praise us for coming back?" Alexa asked, as Yugi helped her up.

"Both, most likely. Don't worry, though. If it get's too out of hand, I can handle them." Yami answered. Alexa noticed that Yami had that sound in his voice that said he was proud of that. She didn't blame him at all.

As soon as they walked in, servants came from all over and seemed to be in a hurry to ask where they'd been, and what they done. Of course, they all spoke in Arabic so Yami was stuck speaking for all of them. Yami was obviously getting annoyed, so Alexa couldn't help but laugh when he yelled at them all, most likely to leave them alone, since they all backed off.

"Why don't you two go and find your rooms? I want to go back and make sure everything's clear to all of the servants." Yami asked.

"Hey, is there anything against us from _exploring _this place?" Alexa asked. "It looks very explore-able."

"You may as long as you don't get in trouble, since I won't be there to help you translate. If they find out you don't speak Arabic, who knows what will happen?"

"Point taken. Alright Yugi, let's go!"

Yugi nodded. "Ok!"

As both of them went off, Yami left, too. But he wasn't going to explain things to his followers. He wanted to look around as well. As he ventured, it became more and more obvious to him that this was his domain, and how much it would hurt when they finally had to leave. He shook it off, and continued to look for anything that would remind him of his past.

"Hey Yugi! Look at this!"

It had been a while of Yugi and Alexa going room to room, looking for anything interesting. Alexa was pointing out the window into the sunset. It was blood-red, along with all the shades to bright yellow. Behind it, you could already see the dark blue and the bright white of the stars on the night sky. It truly was a magnificent sight.

"Wow, Alexa, that's beautiful!" Yugi said, joining Alexa by the window sill.

"I wonder…" Alexa said, still looking at the sunset. "Do you think Yami would want to stay here? You know…permanently?"

Yugi frowned. "You know, I was having the same thought. And I'm honestly not sure. I don't think he's thought of it."

Alexa paused. "What will you do if he wants to stay?"

Yugi was silent for a moment. "It'd be hard, but I think I'd let him stay…"

"Oh, Yugi…"

Tears formed in the boys eyes. "I can't just make him come back if he doesn't want to. I mean, I can't just take away his free will…I'd have to let him stay…" Yugi tried not to cry.

Alexa was tearing too. "Yugi…I'm sorry I brought it up…" Alexa bit her lip to keep from sobbing, but the tears came harder. They both looked at each other, and both began to sob. They both knew that the other had to cry, and it wasn't just from there conversation.

"Yugi…I promise, even, heaven forbid it; if Yami leaves…I promise I'll always be here for you." Alexa said, smiling through her tears.

"Thank you Alexa, that means a lot to me."

Meanwhile, Yami's blind search led him to outside. No one had so him leave, he was sure, so he had some time to think. This was where he belonged, this was where he actually had a say in what happened. No wait, he _was_ the say. That's what absolute power would do to you. He came to a point where he could see the whole town from where he was. All of the people going about there daily lives, selling, buying, cooking, cleaning. And what was he doing? Watching them, obviously.

Then it hit him he'd have to leave. He'd have to go back to almost nothing, go from being the king, to hardly existing. No, he existed to Yugi, and to Alexa. Alexa…did she really not trust him any longer? And Yugi…would he change her mind? _Could_ he change her mind? It was hard to tell at this point. All he knew was that at the moment, he was there. They all were. And for that moment, he would be king.

Has our conscience shown?

Has the sweet breeze blown?

Has all the kindness gone?

Hope still lingers on

I drink myself of newfound pity

Sitting alone in New York City

And I don't know why

Are we listening

To hymns of offering?

Have we eyes to see

That love is gathering?

All the words that I've been reading

Have now started the act of bleeding

Into one...into one...

So I walk up on high

And I step to the edge

To see my world below

And I laugh at myself

While the tears roll down

'Cause it's the world I know

Oh it's the world I know

I drink myself of newfound pity

Sitting alone in New York City

And I don't know why..don't know why...

So I walk up on high

And I step to the edge

To see my world below

And I laugh at myself

While the tears roll down

'Cause it's the world I know

Oh it's the world I know

So I walk up on high

And I step to the edge

To see my world below

And I laugh at myself

While the tears roll down

'Cause it's the world I know

Oh it's the world I know

As the sun set, Yami walked back to the palace. He knew Yugi and Alexa, although excited, were most likely exhausted too. They'd have to get some sleep. If he was lucky, he could probably convince them to stay the whole next day, maybe through the next night, even. Oh, who was he kidding? They wouldn't want to stay…right?

Yami saw Yugi and Alexa in the hallways. "Get into any trouble?" He teased.

"No, I don't think so…did we Yugi?" Alexa asked.

"Nope, none what so ever."

"That's good. I was afraid you'd be asked a question and you wouldn't be able to answer…"

"Trust me, Yami, Alexa wouldn't let me get anywhere near anybody…"

"What?! I was afraid of the language barrier!" Alexa defended as they both looked at her.

"Well, the days are long in Egypt. We'd probably be best going to bed now."

"I'm down with that…" Alexa said, yawning.

"Sure…but where should we meet in the morning? This palace is too huge to assume we'll just bump into each other." Yugi asked.

"The dining room…it's near the entrance, to the right." Yami answered. "They'll probably be serving breakfast."

"Sounds good to me…I'll be glad to eat something other then jerky and soup…" Alexa laughed. "Good night, guys."

"Good night Alexa…" Yugi and Yami answered in unison.

"Well Yami, I think I'll be going to bed to. I want to follow her to the rooms; she definitely knows this place better then me." Yugi said, running after Alexa.

"Good idea…" Yami answered. He also decided it would be good to get a good nights rest.

Far into the night, but not so much that it was almost morning, Alexa woke up. She wasn't sure quite why, but she did, even though she was very tired. She turned a little in the bed, trying to get comfortable.

The millennium puzzle…

Alexa suddenly blinked awake. Why did she just think of the millennium puzzle? She wasn't sure, but the next thing she knew, she was up trying to find it. She knew something was wrong, but hadn't Yami been wearing it around his neck only before? She had to make sure…

Alexa quietly walked through the palace. She had a knack for being able to be absolutely silent while traveling through houses, one of her random talents that normally didn't mean anything. Tonight, however, was an exception…

She quietly opened another door. As her eyes adjusted, she caught a glimpse of gold. Yep, this was Yami's room. Being almost as silent as not to breath, she snuck over to the puzzle, which lay on a table beside the bed, wondering why she had this strong feeling suddenly. What the heck was she doing, what if Yami woke up?!

Alexa hesitated to touch it, but she did, and she almost gasped when she saw it. It was missing a single piece, a smaller, shallow one, which was barely noticeable. How in the world could she see it especially in this light? Suddenly, she realized that Bakura must still have the other piece. She quietly picked up the puzzle, and snuck back out of the room.

She went outside, and she still wasn't caught. She noticed some stables, and wondered if she knew how to ride a horse. She quickly, yet surprisingly quiet, ran over and went in. There were about five horses, all which stirred when they saw her. Alexa walked over to one, and tried getting on. Nope, it reared her off. The next one bucked, as well as the next.

"Darn it! These must be trained to only let certain people ride them…probably Yami…" Alexa talked just to break the silence. The last horse, she thought, was also her last chance.

Alexa climbed up, and much to her happiness, stayed calm. Alexa gave a soft "Ya!" and a crack at the reins and was off, the millennium puzzle safely around her neck.

_Bakura…you'll get it this time. Trust me, you shall not be able to withstand me now…_

Time for reviews again! Anyway, please review! It makes me all happy and such! And if not for me, for my birthday!

LoneWolfPrincess: Was this enough Linkin Park and Avril Lavigne for you? I love there music, but as you can see I like other various songs as well. It's really whatever fits the story best, but I try my hardest to do it from those three bands anyways. Yep…I hope you liked this chapter, and please review again!

SonicYugiShadow: I don't know enough about Sonic to make a crossover. Heck, I barely know what that blue hedgehog looks like, besides the fact he's blue…and a hedgehog….hehe…Please review again!

Ice-neko-girl: Hehe, just tell that to Yugi. Although I'm sure he doesn't mind, since he has that whole supply now. Anyways, please review again!


	14. Chapter14: Trust, broken and earned

TCG: Hello, my fellow readers!

Yugi: Hi! ((waves))

TCG: Anyways, we've got a great chapter today. We're getting close to the end, peoples. So, please review! Please?

Yugi: TCG, you say the same thing each time, and each time it's no different. What makes you think they'll review to this chapter because you asked and not the one before?

TCG: Because you're making a big deal out of it.

Yugi: Darn it…

TCG: Anyways, I'm trying to get the chapter after this one in before Valentines day, since I have a Valentines day fiction that won't make any sense until a particular event happens in the next chapter.

Yugi: Good luck with that. That made no sense.

TCG: My reviewers are smart, they know my language. ((Holds a bag of Kit Kat's and candy with a sign that says "Review and get a piece of Candy"))

Yugi: And why do you have a song in every chapter? What's with the songs!

TCG: They match my story, so I put them in. Is it a big deal?

Yugi: Yes, because it takes away from what you wrote because of another writer.

TCG: You think so? I kinda enjoy it…

Yugi: Not to mention that it takes a separate disclaimer when you do songs.

TCG: Fine, we'll have a vote. My loyal reviewers, if you like the songs, please say so. If you don't, once again say so.

Yugi: Yeah, like there gonna take the time to vote…

TCG: They take the time to review don't they?

Yugi: Yeah, but…but how are you going to make them vote _and _review? ((Thinks he has TCG beat at this point)).

TCG: Whoever reviews _and_ votes will get Yugi's life time supply of Kit Kat merchandise!

Yugi: What!

TCG: I know you'd say I need a gimmick…so that's it.

Yugi: Why me?

TCG: So anyway peoples, review and vote. Majority wins, and you can vote until I post the next chapter.

Yugi: TCGgirl124 does not own YuGiOh or anything related to it, except for the story line and Alexa.

TCG: Yeah! There mine!

Yugi: She also doesn't own anything related to Kit Kat's…

TCG: Nope…

Yugi: And that's all the disclaimers for me.

TCG: Also, I don't own the song "Cold" By Crossfade. Those words and song and stuff belong to Crossfade. And now, time for the story!

* * *

Yami woke up for the third time that night. It was a wonder that he missed Alexa sneaking in, and taking his prized possession. Figuring he wasn't sleeping, Yami went to get up. He ended up flopping down back onto the bed, and felt around the small table near him for his Millennium Puzzle. After a moment of feeling nothing, Yami sat up and looked to see if it had fallen. No, it wasn't anyway near him. Yami sprung out of bed, about to wake the other two that it had been stolen. Alexa's room was first, so to save time he dashed through her room first. Just before he shouted though, the moonlight coming through the window revealed an empty bed. It took him a minute to think, but finally it all fit together.

She stole the millennium puzzle.

Yami was beating himself up mentally that he was even trying to trust that girl. But no matter how much he told himself he hated her, he had a feeling she didn't do it. He ignored it, and eventually his mind convinced him that he didn't trust her. With all this going on, it wasn't long until he himself was mounted on a horse and following the disturbed sand Alexa left behind.

Alexa, on the other hand, had long since left the rivers edge. The pain in her shoulder from Bakura's arrow burned like heck, which she knew was somehow pinning down his location. The horse she rode was galloping fast, and her heart was as well. She had the millennium puzzle around her neck, not because she wanted its power, but because as soon as she realized how hard it was to slow down, it was the only place she could hold it safely. Her mind had been wandering as well, so the distance she was riding passed by much quicker then it was. But suddenly, for the first time since she'd jumped the rivers edge, causing a cave-in telling her she couldn't jump there again, she stopped her horse. There was a small house, sitting right in the middle of the desert. She knew that it was in a bad spot, it was far from water. But the pain she felt told her what she wanted was here.

Yami stopped by the river. Alexa had jumped across here, where it was surprisingly narrow. However, the ground lining the river crumbled easily, and obviously it crumbled when she jumped, the dirt was still fresh. Yami backed his horse a little bit, then ran and jumped it. However, as he landed on the other side, even more land gave way, making the once narrow stretch pretty wide for a horse to jump. He spent no time thinking of it, and instead, continued on.

Alexa dismounted from her horse, and walked towards the house. It seemed quiet enough, but she couldn't be too sure. She pushed open the door, and stepped inside. It looked almost like a game room, sheets of reed paper with scribbles on it, a small bull's eye, and even what looked like the game Samet. She was about to continue on, when suddenly she heard her horse whiney outside. She rushed back out, but the horse was gone. It had probably run off. She sighed and walked back inside. The door was closed again, which she could had sworn she'd left open. She pushed it open once more, and gasped.

Bakura was standing right there. He cackled tossing something small that caught the moonlight, and Alexa soon saw it to be gold. It was the missing piece of the millennium puzzle. "Looking for something, my dear?"

Alexa gulped. The pain on her shoulder and face was great. "Give it back, Bakura…"

Bakura cackled once again. "I'm afraid it won't be that easy…"

Alexa sighed. "Give it back, Bakura! I won the millennium puzzle fair and square in both of your games, and that included every piece of it."

"I'm sorry, Alexa, but it's not my fault you didn't notice this before hand."

"Bakura…" Alexa had a threatening tone to her voice.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. When you said the millennium puzzle, you were talking about what _I_ had. I had all but one piece put together."

"Bakura, you know as well as I do that that wasn't our deal. It's not my fault you couldn't win."

"So then, Alexa, how will you make me give this to you?"

Alexa grunted. She had nothing on him, if she tried to physically attack him; she knew she'd instantly be injured. But maybe she could bluff.

"Bakura, I'm giving you one last chance before I make things get ugly…" Now, if she could only remember why it was she beat him last time, it wouldn't have to be a lie.

Bakura laughed. "Why would I be afraid of a little girl? Especially when she can't remember what it was she beat me with last time?"

A chill went up Alexa's spine. How was it that he knew?

"However, it'd be no fun to just keep this tiny, yet important piece of the puzzle, quite literally, would it? No, I'll give you a chance to win it back, but you won't stand a chance at victory this time!"

Alexa's heart leaped and sank. She had a chance, at least now. But would she be able to use it and not disappoint her friends?

Yami rode on, when suddenly the prints he'd been following turned abruptly away from the river. He groaned and turned to follow them. How would, and why would, that girl even think to turn from the river? If she got stuck, she wouldn't have water easily. And how did she, if she, know where to turn? Was it possible she thought she'd lose him this way? Then, it struck Yami: she was following something. He shook his head. No, she just wasn't smart enough to cover up her tracks. He charged on, hoping he'd get the puzzle back before she did something with it.

"What's your challenge, Bakura?" Alexa asked. Maybe it'd be who could fall asleep faster, Alexa was exhausted.

"Hehe, something I know as a fact you'll fail at: A battle combining smarts and power, something I know you have neither of."

"Are you calling me a weak stupid person!"

"I'm calling you someone about to lose…" Bakura said.

"Alright then, what's the object of the game? How do we win?"

"Patience, my dear. Here are the rules. I'll place the puzzle piece on the floor, and whichever one of us can take it and get out of here first with it wins. However, you may use anything you like to retrieve it, or hurt your opponent."

Alexa gulped. That meant her.

"However, you can't do anything once your opponent get's outside the house. Also, if your opponent manages to touch you before you get out with it, you must pass it back to them, and they automatically win. Any questions?"

"Is there any way for you to cheat?"

Bakura laughed. "No, but I don't need to. There's no way you'll win!"

Alexa sighed. Oh, what was it? Why was it she could win before? She couldn't remember now. Bakura would kill her for that piece, because once he had it he'd have the millennium puzzle once again. All cause of his Millennium ring…

Wait, millennium…

"Game start!" At that, Bakura tossed the puzzle piece into the air, it silhouetted against the moonlight, and fell onto the floor, matching the color so perfectly it was hard to tell where it landed.

Alexa struggled to look for it right away, as did Bakura. They were both in the same area, and it was only a matter of time before one of them found it. Alexa just prayed that it'd be her.

Yami's horse was galloping at an alarmingly fast rate. But suddenly, he too stopped. There was a house before him. Yami somehow knew it was familiar, but that was bad; what if the other him took control again?

Alexa found the puzzle piece! Alexa was about to exclaim but thought better of it. She palmed it and pretended to start looking near the one entrance/exit to the place, but crawling as if looking through the debris on the floor. As she neared it, she knew she'd have to hurry and get out before Bakura saw her. Bakura seemed occupied, so Alexa counted mentally to three and then, in one swift motion, rose to her feet, gripped the doorknob, and-

It stopped there. The doorknob was locked.

Bakura cackled, and Alexa gasped.

"Thank you, Alexa, for finding the puzzle piece for me. Now, all I have to do is tag you and I'll win!"

Alexa couldn't believe it. When had he locked the door! She was the last one to walk in, wasn't she? That sneaky little…

Alexa grunted as he started coming near her. She took a chance and ran straight past him by clambering over some stuff on the side. She had meant to go out the single side window, but one of the wooden things she was standing on snapped and she fell near the back of the room. She growled a little as Bakura neared her. What on earth would she do now?

"Ah!" Alexa yelped. Her foot…it was stuck in some kind of whole at the back of the house.

"Now, Alexa, seeing as you've lost, I can just take my prize. However, you've meddled with my plans one too many times, and now I want you gone permanently…"

The millennium ring materialized to the front of Bakura's shirt. Then, it began to glow.

Millennium…what was it that that word reminded Alexa of? No time to think, how she could escape when her foot was stuck…

The millennium symbol began to glow on Bakura's forehead.

Wait…that looked familiar too…

He cackled as he began to charge up his…

Millennium powers! That was it! Alexa had Millennium Powers!

Bakura sent an energy blast straight at Alexa, fast and quick yet powerful. "Now that that's over with…what's this!"

Alexa was still there, backed up against the wall, foot still stuck. Her eyes were closed in a wince, as if she was afraid of a blast. Her one hand was held in front of her as if it'd shield her. The millennium symbol glowed on her forehead. Then Alexa blinked. She'd done it! In front of her, was a kind of purple shield. It crackled almost like it was electricity. Alexa grinned. She'd done it! She'd remembered her powers!

"Tiss, can't win if you can't touch me, Bakura!" Alexa said, giving a kind of hiss at the beginning as if his attempt was nothing compared to her.

"You're powers may have saved you, but they won't last long against me!" At that, Bakura sent another stream of millennium energy at Alexa.

_Grr…he's right! I can't keep this up forever! I'm too weak…and now I can't remember what made me strong in that duel…how the heck will I get out of this!_

Bakura continued his stream of blasts. "Go ahead, Alexa! Wear yourself out until I can defeat you! You'll make victory that much sweeter, by your own demise!"

Alexa braced herself. She was getting quickly tired out, his attacks were powerful. And her mind was concentrating so much on protecting herself that she had no time to think of what unlocked her full potential.

Bakura cackled. "It won't be long now!"

Yami dismounted and walked towards the small house; Alexa's tracks lead here. He was afraid that if he remembered what this house was, that the other him would take over. He needed to stay in control just long enough to get back the millennium puzzle and send Alexa to the shadow realm: He had to; he had betrayed both him and Yugi. That little lying girl would soon get what she deserved.

He walked up to the house, but much to his surprise didn't hear what he expected, not that he quite expected to hear anything. He heard Bakura's evil laughter and Alexa's screams of fear. He ran once he heard, but the door was locked. He ran looking for another way in, and saw the window. The window was large but high up, the bottom of it was about level with his face. He hoisted himself up and gasped. Bakura was sending millennium energy blasts in Alexa's direction, and she seemed to be guarding by a narrow margin. It was obvious she wouldn't last longer, she looked so afraid. Yami yelled when he fell, the side of the house was too smooth to grip hold too. He got up and tried getting through again, but once more to no avail. The window was up too high for him to get into.

Then Yami grunted, his head suddenly ached. _Oh no! The other me is trying to take over again!_

_Who are you! And why have you taken over me!_

_What in the world? I didn't take over anyone…and I can't let you regain control, my friends in danger…_

Yami realized he'd just spoken to his other self, but tried ignoring him and tried once again to get inside. Once again, he failed.

_Look, I don't know what you're doing, but I know that _I _can get in that building. If you let me take over, I'll…_

_No! I won't let you harm her any more! _

Yet another failed attempt to get in. Alexa wouldn't last much longer.

_You have to! Or else she's going to be killed! _

_How will I know you won't hurt her? _

_You don't! But I'll help you if you give me back control…_

_If you save her, we'll be leaving __Egypt__ soon, and you'll definitely be in control once more…but I can't let you hurt her again! You've caused her pain I never meant for her to bear…_

_You'd better! She's losing fast. _

_Alright, but I beg of you, if you have to hurt someone, don't let it be Alexa or Yugi…_

Alexa gasped. "Oh no! My shield!" Her shield crackled and disappeared. And worst of all, her foot was crammed good.

"Finally Alexa, you lose!" Bakura shot another blast.

Alexa winced, but suddenly felt herself being pushed. The blast passed, and she looked up in time to see Yami give a blow at Bakura's face, knocking him out cold.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Alexa looked up at Yami and gasped, turning pale. "You're…you're the other one…"

The differences between the two Yami's was extremely subtle. This Yami didn't look quite younger, but as if to have less experience in life. He also had some marks under his eyes, similar to what Marik and Bakura had.

Alexa shivered and backed away. "Please…don't hurt me…please…please…" Alexa had once again backed herself into the wall, this time panting with fear. But when she realized she wasn't being attacked, she looked up.

"I won't hurt you. In fact, let me help…"

He went to where Alexa's foot was stuck in the floor. "Here, push your foot down a little…"

"What, do you want me to get my foot stuck more?"

"No, trust me, just push it down a little."

Alexa gave him a suspicious look, but pushed her foot lower.

"Now, isn't there enough room for you to get it out?"

"Hey…you're right…" When Alexa first tried to get her foot out of there, she had been trying to pull it straight out. But since she pushed down, she was able to make her foot vertical and make it slip through the hole. "How did you…?"

"It happened to me before."

"Please, I mean, thank you for helping me, but…the other you…he…"

"Don't worry, he's here…"

That's when Yami, the Yami Alexa and Yugi knew, was there. As soon as he saw Alexa, he came to her. "Alexa, are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine, but we'd better get Bakura before he…"

Yami followed Alexa's glance, which was followed by a gasp. He was gone.

"I'm sorry, Yami…"

"Sorry? For what?"

"If you didn't have to check on me, you could have gotten Bakura before he escaped. I'm sorry…"

"Alexa, I'm glad you're ok. But why on earth did you leave the castle." Yami realized that it was possible Alexa had meant to still run away with a prize, but now it seemed highly unlikely.

Alexa sighed. "It was weird…I kinda just randomly thought of the millennium puzzle, and then, I had the weirdest feeling to go look at it. When I did, there was a piece missing, and then I got angry cause Bakura stole it from us…and then…I left…I guess…"

"Why didn't you get me?"

Alexa looked down. "I was afraid…"

Yami looked away as well.

"And…I thought maybe if I got it…I thought maybe you wouldn't hate me…" Alexa paused for a moment. "But here, if it makes any difference to you…" Alexa took the millennium puzzle from her neck. "I saved the piece…and the rest of the puzzle…"

Yami took it gladly. "Alexa…I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It's alright, I mean, if I saw someone I was suspicious of with my most prized possession around there neck, I would have done the same thing…"

Yami sighed. "Here, let's get out of here." With that, he put the last piece of the puzzle on, and it shimmered with magic. He hung it around his neck and helped Alexa up.

As they to the door, a shudder went up there spine. The door was locked still from the inside. How did Bakura get out?

As they walked outside, Yami asked. "Alexa, how did you get here?"

"I did have a horse, but it kinda ran away or something. I'm sorry about that…"

"It's alright; you'll just have to ride with me then." Yami said smiling.

Alexa smiled back nervously. Then she remembered the horse.

"Um…Yami…"

"Yes?"

"Um…I don't think that…horse is gonna let me ride it…"

"There's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

Alexa shrugged. She walked towards the horse and it reared, neighing loudly, scaring Alexa half to death.

"Ok…it definitely doesn't want me anywhere near it…" Alexa concluded, getting up.

Then they heard cackling…

"My Pharaoh, I see you've finally obtained the puzzle in its entirety. However, will it be able to withstand the power of my millennium ring?"

"Where's his voice coming from?" Alexa asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should get out of here before we find out…"

Alexa nodded. "But how do we? That horse hates me more then heck…"

Yami thought quickly. "Alexa, just get over here…"

Alexa quickly followed Yami. The winds were picking up, and somehow it didn't seem like something the desert would do naturally.

Then they heard evil laughter. It was Bakura, somewhere hidden.

They both knew whatever was going on was bad, and quickened the pace. Yami helped Alexa get on the horse and quickly followed.

"NOW YOU BOTH SHALL DIE!"

Yami whipped the reigns just as soon as the wind picked up enormous speeds. Bakura revealed himself.

The horse reared at the fierce winds, and Alexa had to hold on to Yami's waist to avoid falling off. He seemed to know exactly what to do, and as soon as the horse's front legs hit the ground again, they were off.

"Oh my gosh…"

"What is it Alexa?"

"Bakura's making a giant sandstorm tornado thing! It's coming this way!"

"Just what we needed…" Yami answered sarcastically. "Alexa, tell me if something's coming our way, alright."

"Got it." Alexa gave a little gasp. "In that case, does giant energy blast count?"

"What!"

"Bakura's charging up his millennium powers, he did the same to me."

"We won't be able to get out of the way in time, this horse is too tired." Yami answered.

"Oh no! What do we do now?" Alexa asked, scared.

"We do the best we can…"

Alexa gave a small groan. This horse was probably not meant to hold two people. It was probably to bring a single person around speedily. Alexa gulped, but realized what she had to do.

"Yami, don't come back for me…" At that Alexa pushed herself off of the horse.

Then, instead of feeling the hard ground, she felt something grab her by the waist. Yami had caught her.

"Alexa, no matter what I say, I'm not going to let you die in my place."

With one swift motion, he quickly tossed her back on top of the horse. Alexa scrambled to hold on again; the winds were picking up.

"Bakura's going to attack us!"

Yami stayed quiet. There was no more he could do, but he didn't want to scare Alexa, so he kept quiet.

"HA HA HA! YOUR MOMENT OF DEATH HAS ARRIVED!"

This caught them both off guard, and they both yelled. Bakura sent his blast; this was obvious to them both. Yami shut his eyes; he couldn't bear to see Alexa get hurt.

After a moment of nothing happening, he turned around. Alexa had her shield up again, and had been able to protect them.

"Great job, Alexa! Great job!"

Alexa smiled. She'd done something that the Pharaoh liked. That was a start.

Alexa yelled as the next blast hit. "Yami…I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up…"

"Just do it as long as you can." Yami answered.

Alexa nodded. They kept this up for a while, using Alexa to dodge blasts and Yami to get them away.

"Uh-oh…" Alexa said suddenly.

"Oh no…" Yami said simultaneously.

"You first…" Alexa gulped.

"The narrow spot on the river…isn't a narrow spot anymore…" Yami answered. As they came along the river, they realized it was true. "What's wrong there?"

"Um…my shields giving out…" Alexa said. Her shield was crackling on and off.

Another blast hit. "Strike that, my shield_ has_ given out…"

"I hope we can make this jump…" Yami said.

Alexa did a double take at the rivers edges. "Wait, we're jumping _that!_"

"I hope so…" Yami answered.

With that, Bakura sent another blast as they jumped, and everything happened in slow motion.

_Please, let us make it! He's finally learning about his past; let him have some time to know it…_

_Please…if one of us has to live…let it be Alexa. Don't let her die for someone who has treated her so horribly…_

The next thing they knew was they were in a heap on the ground on the other side of the river.

"Hey! Bakura…and his attack and stuff…it all stopped!"

Yami looked up. It was true, everything wasn't there anymore. "I'm not sure what happened, but it's a good thing it stopped."

As they picked themselves up, they tried to figure out which way they were going. This didn't take long to clear up, and soon they had it all figured out.

"You sure you're ok Alexa?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired." She added with a yawn.

"We're lucky that's the least of our worries…" Yami answered. "All of the narrow spots on the river seem to be widening…we're lucky we made it across."

"Yeah…"

Yami gave a sigh of relief. Alexa was too tired to realize how much of a risk they'd just taken, so he just helped her back on the horse, which luckily had no injuries, and they rode back towards the castle. Alexa yawned again.

"You know, if you need to you can sleep. I won't let you fall."

"I'm good…"

Alexa didn't see it, but Yami looked sorry. And he was, he was sorry for the way he'd treated her, today she'd even almost died just so he'd have half a chance to live. That meant a lot more to him now that he was thinking about it. And for all the other times she'd saved him and Yugi, or at least given them a chance…

_Looking back at me I see that I never really got it right_

_I never stopped to think of you_

_I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win_

_You are the antidote that gets me by _

_Something strong like a drug that gets me high_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_Never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_Never meant to be so _

_Cold to you, I'm sorry about all the lies_

_Maybe in a different light_

_You can see me stand on my own again cause now I can see_

_You are the antidote that got me by_

_Something strong like a drug that got me high_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_Never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_Never meant to be so cold_

_I never meant to be, so cold_

_I never really wanted you to see _

_The screwed up side of me that I keep _

_Locked inside of me so deep it always seems to get to me_

_I never really wanted you to go _

_So many things you should have known_

_I guess for me there's just no hope_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_Never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_Never meant to be so cold _

"Hey Yami…"

"Yeah?"

"Not to sound stupid, but how are you so brave? I mean…I was scared half to death out there…how in the world can you not be?"

"You were brave, Alexa. Being brave isn't about not being afraid; it's about willing to do what you're afraid to do. And let me tell you, that's exactly what you did…"

Alexa stayed silent. Yami understood: her mind was thinking but she was so exhausted she couldn't say much.

"I wish I could be brave at home…I mean, you wouldn't do something you didn't like, even if you were told to, right?"

"No, probably not…why do you ask?"

"No, it's just a stupid thing…"

"Which is…?"

"My mom's making me stay in the school band. I hate it. I want out. But I can't, and because of it, my overall grade average just drops. I mean, it's really stupid, but I hate it."

"You're doing pretty well if that's what you're worried about…"

Alexa paused. "That's exactly what my mom said…I mean, it's not even all with the clarinet, I hate it that she's telling me to do something that I don't want to…"

"Have you tried talking with her?"

"Yeah, hundreds of times. It doesn't work…"

"I'm sorry Alexa…" Yami thought of something. "Is that why you come here to be with Yugi all the time?"

"Yeah, I mean, there, I'm no one. Here, I've got the greatest friend ever, I've got millennium powers…and it's so exciting…"

"But it's safer where you come from, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"And you'd still rather be here?"

"Yeah…cause here I'm actually someone. There…there I'm no one…"

Yami sighed. "You've described my case exactly…"

Alexa realized that she had. "Only, Yugi let's you do pretty much what you want to...you could even stay here…where you're someone…"

"But I couldn't stay, and leave Yugi…"

"Well, I'm not saying you should. I'm just saying you could, I mean, there's nothing holding you back."

"Yugi has a good heart. Even if he did allow me to stay here, I know that he'd really not want me to stay. I mean, I know how much it'd hurt him if I did. He would let me, but he'd really be hurt."

Alexa didn't answer. When Yami looked back, she had finally fallen asleep. With that, he picked up the pace a little in order to reach the castle.

When they did reach the castle, Alexa woke up. She was still exhausted, but she was awake. Yami helped her get to her room, then went to bed himself. A lot had happened that night, and he needed rest.

* * *

Hello again, people! Anyways, I'm once again very thankful for all your reviews. Please keep it up! Anyway, don't forget to vote if you want me to continue to put songs in my fics, or if you'd like me to stop. Your vote counts, so just vote already! And possibly review, remember, if you do both, you'll get Yugi's life time supply of Kit Kat stuff! So review!

Ice-neko-girl: Thanks! I had a very happy birthday! And don't worry about the review length: It's the thought that counts:p

LoneWolfPrincess: Um…hi Ginka? Anyway, don't worry about the love triangle thing. I've got it all figured out. And although I've thought about Alexa having a Yami, I decided against it. Don't worry, if it's not solved this story, it will be in the next. I promise!

Stephie-Slyther-Gal: Lol, anyway, the evil Bakura is bad, the other Bakura is good though. I think…Anyway, please review again!

Spirit Seer: Ok, so this was to the first chapter, but what the heck? Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked the story:p

Sonicyugishadow: Hmm, I'll think about…(thinks) No, I think I'll wreck it in a cross over. -.-;;; Anyway, please review again!


	15. Chapter15: The truth revealed

TCG: Hello people! Welcome to the 15th chapter of YuGiOh "The Escape from Egypt".

Yugi: Today's the day I lose all my Kit Kats…

TCG: Oh, poor Yugi. Maybe someone will share with you!

Yugi: Maybe…

TCG: Anyway…um…the votes are in! In a landslide, music stays! The vote count was 2-0.

Yugi: And since two people voted _and_ reviewed, they both get my lifetime supply of Kit Kat stuffs…wah!

TCG: Oh Yugi….

Yugi: Yes?

((Big truck backs up into room, the doors open and random Kit Kat stuff comes pouring into the room))

Yugi: WOOT! ((Eats random candy))

TCG: Anyway people, if any of you read my newest story, "The day Yugi and co. found out they were cartoons", let me explain something. That was actually my friend and my work together, so it's not all of mine. We finished it while she was over at my house and we were in such a rush to post it, I completely forgot about the SOS. Anyway, I hope that clears up any confusion. Please read it, as it is pretty funny.

Yugi: Yep...

TCG: Anyway, songs in this chapter include "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows. And…well, that's it. But anyway people, I'm thinking my next chapter will be my last, but we'll see.

Yugi: TCG doesn't own anything mentioned except for the character Alexa and this storyline.

TCG: Enjoy!

* * *

When Alexa woke up that morning, she wondered was she was so tired. Then, she remembered what happened last night. About how she had went to retrieve the missing piece of the millennium puzzle. And her and the pharaohs talk…Wait a second…she had said _what_ to the Pharaoh.

Alexa got up, talking to herself. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You're not supposed to talk like that to someone who doesn't trust you! Ack! Now he probably thinks I'm a total and complete nutcase! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Alexa banged her head a few times against the wall. "Ok…note to self: brick walls_ not_ good for head banging…"

"Alexa!"

Alexa jumped, Yugi was at her door. "Were you talking to yourself?"

"Um…maybe…."

Yugi shrugged. "Hey, you want to see if there's any breakfast here? I mean, the only thing we've eaten lately has been beef jerky and soup…"

"Sure, let's go."

"Hey, should we get Yami? I'm sure he's…"

"No! I mean, I don't think he slept that well last night…we shouldn't disturb him…"

"Oh…ok…" Yugi answered, a little confused but going with it. "Do you remember where the dining room was?"

"Um…wasn't it this way?" Alexa asked, pointing down a hall way. The place was huge.

"I don't see why not…" Yugi answered.

They walked down the hall way when there was suddenly a servant walking out of one of the quarters. As soon as she saw Alexa, she immediately came over, speaking something in Arabic and holding a strand of Alexa's hair, shaking her head in disgust. She pointed and shook her head at her clothes as well.

"Um…can I help you?" Alexa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She can't understand you, Alexa. Remember…"

"I know, but obviously she's upset with my clothes…or…I think that's what it is…" Alexa answered.

The lady started speaking angrily and threw up her hands. She then pushed Alexa towards one of the rooms.

"Alexa!"

"Don't worry about me, I'll find my way back!"

"That's not what I meant…but ok…" Yugi shouted back. Great, now how was he supposed to find the dining room? After wandering for a while, he finally pushed open a door that led to his destination. Yami was there too, looking very tired. But, how did Alexa know that?

"Yami! Alexa and I were walking down the hall and then there was this lady and she said this thing and then she took Alexa somewhere and I don't know where and now she's lost!" Yugi spoke at an alarmingly fast rate.

"What! Why did she go? And why didn't you follow her?"

"I don't know! It was the pressure of the moment I guess."

Yami sighed. "I'll figure it out." He yelled something at one of the guards, who said something back. Yami had a confused look on his face, and asked something again. The guard replied something and made Yami sigh with relief.

"Well?" Yugi asked when the conversation was over.

"Let's just say Alexa's getting cleaned up a bit…"

At first Yugi was confused, but then he understood. That lady was obviously the person who made the clothing and cleaned up the people in the palace. That's why she'd been pointing at Alexa's clothes.

"Anyway, is there any breakfast?" At that moment, Yugi and Yami turned towards the door, which was coming from the kitchen. A few people carrying trays of food walked in. There was food, and lots of it! Bread and pastries, meat and fish and poultry, various vegetables and fruits all began to fill up the large table in the room.

"Does _that_ answer your question?" Yami asked jokingly.

Yugi nodded and quickly began eating. Ooh, the bread was still warm. Were those raspberries? That tasted like chicken…

"Man if this is the breakfast, I can't wait till dinner!" Yugi said between eating two various pieces of bread.

"It's good, isn't it?" Yami replied. They almost literally had the table completely full of food.

Yugi noticed again that Yami was tired. "Hey Yami…"

"Yes?"

"Did you…were you…what happened last night?"

Yami looked a little surprised. "A lot, Yugi. A lot happened last night."

Yugi made a look that said "You know I want the whole story…", so Yami continued.

"Well you see, last night I wasn't sleeping well, so I finally decided to get up. I went to grab my millennium puzzle, but it was gone."

"What? Someone stole it?"

"Let me finish…anyway, I went to wake up you and Alexa to go get it, and Alexa's room was closer, so I went to get her first. However, when I went to wake her up, she was gone too. That's when I decided that she stole it from me, so I was angry. I quickly ran out and followed her trail."

"But…she really didn't steal it, did she?"

"Well, yes and no. See, unbeknownst to me, a piece of the Millennium Puzzle was missing. Alexa, for some reason, had noticed it and decided to take the Millennium Puzzle _to get_ the piece back. Anyway, I followed her to a game room, far from the river. The door was locked, so I tried to get in from the window. The window was too high though, so I only saw what was going on: Alexa and Bakura were having a shadow game, wagering that piece of the millennium puzzle."

"What were they doing? Were they dueling again?" Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head. "No, Bakura was using his millennium ring to try to harm Alexa. And Alexa was using her powers to defend herself. She had the piece, but if Bakura continued his blasts, Alexa's powers wouldn't help much. Soon, even her shield gave out. I knew I had to do something, but it was impossible for me to get in…." Yami paused, considering how he should explain what happened next.

"And?" Yugi didn't mean to sound impatient, but it was at the climax, and everyone knows how hard it is to not be able to hear the climax.

"I couldn't do anything…but the other me was there. He offered to help in exchange for his eventual re-control. I had no choice but to agree. The next thing I knew, I was there with Alexa, who looked really scared. But, that wasn't the end of it…" Yami paused, wondering if Yugi had something to say. He didn't, so he continued.

"As we were about to ride back home, Bakura was back. This time, he was using his powers to create a giant sand storm. Then, he tried to blast us both, since we couldn't escape fast enough. But luckily, Alexa was able to use her powers at the last second to protect us. However, it wasn't lasting long, and we still had one more obstacle to cover: jumping over the river.

"As we came near it, we realized that the river was much wider then we had thought. But, at the same moment Bakura attacked us again, so we had no choice _but_ to jump. Luckily, we made it. Afterwards, we rode back here."

Yugi took a minute to take it in. "So…pretty much Alexa saved you? In a weird kinda way?"

Yami hadn't thought of it that way. "Yes, I suppose your right…" Yami wanted to change subjects. "Did you try this? I'm not sure what it is, but it's good."

That's when the door opened.

"Alexa!"

Alexa smiled and walked in. "Hey, guys." She looked beautiful. Her hair, although not it's natural color, shined brightly and walked brushed until it was silky soft. She was wearing a new dress, made of linen. It was accompanied by a light cape, which, when she wasn't walking, blended in perfectly with her dress. She also had some new leather sandals, had received a manicure (not that the boys noticed), and had some make up on her face, definitely making her look Egyptian. "No offense to you Egyptians, but you wear _way_ too much make up."

Yami gave a light laugh. "It's to keep you from getting sun-burned…"

"Oh…well…ok…" Alexa said, smiling. Even Alexa thought she looked beautiful. She almost never used such a word to describe herself, she was much too modest. But, even looking good and knowing it seemed to make Alexa feel better. Both Yugi and Yami had to struggle from complimenting her overly.

"You look nice, Alexa…" Yugi said, hoping he wasn't blushing. Lucky for him, he wasn't.

"Thank you, Yugi. Anyway…man, was there a feast today or something? What's with all the food?"

"Alexa, welcome to breakfast, not feast, just breakfast…" Yugi answered.

Alexa was soon eating her fill of the various assortment of food. She didn't eat much, though, she never really did, nor did she need to. So soon, they were all done eating.

"So…what do we do next?" Yugi asked to no one in particular. Just then, the same lady who had taken Alexa started speaking angrily to Yugi, grabbing his arm and dragging him off.

You could tell Yami was trying not to laugh. "Have a nice day, Yugi…" He changed his tune when the lady grabbed him as well. "Ack! Wait…let go!"

Alexa at this point was failing not to laugh. "Enjoy your make up job, boys…" She said, waving at them as they were taken away. Once they were out of earshot, she began to crack up laughing. Boys…wearing make up…it just seemed funny at the moment. Soon, she went out the door to see if she could over hear anything. Alexa just laughed again when she heard Yugi yelling "Hey, wait…no make up! Ack! Ok, maybe a little…not too much! How the heck do you stop these crazy people!" Alexa heard Yami mumble something, obviously not wanting to be heard. Alexa just walked away so she wouldn't be heard laughing. Eventually, they both came out looking just as good as Alexa.

"So, how was it?" Alexa asked, biting both her lips trying not to laugh.

Yugi and Yami both sweat dropped, and Yami replied, in a very unenthusiastic voice. "I feel pretty." Followed by Yugi's "Ditto."

Alexa at this point was trying her absolute best not to laugh.

Yugi and Yami both sighed. "Go ahead and laugh…"

Alexa quickly accepted the invitation and laughed hard. Yami and Yugi just bowed there heads in shame and embarrassment. Alexa tried stopping about 3 times before she successfully stopped laughing. "Ok, you beauty goddesses, lets get out of here."

"That wasn't funny…" Yugi said annoyed at Alexa's bad attempt at a joke. That just made Alexa chuckle some more.

Finally, they just decided on doing nothing in particular. What was there to do? Hmm…

"We could…um…look around town?" Alexa offered.

"Too much crowd…" Yami answered.

"We could…eat stuff!" Alexa tried again.

"We just had breakfast…" Yugi reminded her.

"Well, can't we do something besides walk around this place in circles!" Alexa whined, since that was really all they were doing.

"We could go hunting…" Yami ventured.

"You mean, like, with the bow and arrows and stuff?" Yugi asked.

"Well, seeing as there's nothing else in this time period, yes."

"What would we hunt, though?" Alexa asked. She didn't really like the idea, but she didn't dare admit it.

"I don't know…birds maybe? You know, small game…" Yami answered. "Or we could always try the crocodiles…"

"N-no, birds are good." Alexa insisted. The last thing she needed was to get her head chomped off by a 12 foot crocodile. "Let's do it…" Alexa failed to sound enthusiastic. The next thing she knew, they all had bows and arrows and were hiding behind a tree near a flock of birds. Alexa couldn't believe the situation she was in, but she guessed it was at least better then laying around doing nothing…or possibly going home. Besides, if she moved, she'd scare away the birds Yami and Yugi were all pointing at. Alexa didn't quite here what they were saying, but she knew it was because they were talking quietly, and most likely in there thoughts and her own thoughts were drowning them out as well.

Then, Yugi was flexing his bow, lined up his arrow and…

"Got it!"

Alexa didn't know why, but she fainted.

The next thing she knew, she was being ran into the castle by…Yami! Ok, weirdness…

"Y…Yami?"

"Alexa, stay quiet…you're alright, I'll explain later…"

Later sounded good, Alexa was still light headed. What happened?

Suddenly, she became dizzy. But the last thing she felt before she closed her eyes and blacked out again was the comfort of a bed…

…

"Ugh…what happened?" Alexa asked. No one was there. Great…she was talking to herself again. Now people would think she was not only crazy, but a severe mental case as well.

"Alexa…are you awake…?"

"Yami?"

"Yes, it's me, how are you feeling?"

"Stupid. What happened?"

Yami gave a light chuckle. "You fainted…"

"Darn it! I didn't know that…"

"It's alright. It's not your fault…."

"I didn't mean to! I mean…how the heck was I supposed to know that hunting wasn't my thing? I mean…I've watched video's of human severe bleeding so many times, it just makes no sense…"

"Alexa, calm down. It's ok. I'm not even quite sure that's what made you faint…"

"Well…what else could it be?"

"Possibly a spell…"

A cold shiver ran down Alexa's neck. "Seriously?"

"Yes, and whoever it is, is very good at it. Whenever he did it, he did it so that it would effect you precisely when it would seem natural…"

"But…then they'd have to know what we were doing, wouldn't it?"

"Yes…which is why I can't be sure."

There was silence for a minute, and then. "Alexa, you want dinner?"

"Of course! If the breakfast was great, imagine a full course!"

Soon, the three of them were enjoying dinner. And although it's hard to imagine, they had even more of a variety of food then before…

"Hey Yugi…I'm sorry I kinda wrecked your achievement before…nice shot!"

"I'm sorry it made you faint…"

"I'm sorry I didn't know that I would faint…"

They both laughed.

After who knows how long of them all eating pretty much everything there, they all decided to go to bed. Although the days were long and sunset meant about 10 o'clock at night, the days still seemed to go fast.

"So…now that Alexa's better and we have _all_ of the millennium puzzle…when are we leaving?" Yugi asked gently. He knew Yami didn't want to leave.

"Well…after what happened today…I think it's best we leave as soon as possible…probably early tomorrow morning."

None of them were happy to hear that they'd be leaving soon…but they had to go home at some point.

"Tonight's…probably good…" Alexa answered not because she wanted to, but because she hated the silence.

Yugi slowly nodded. "Yeah…it's probably the best…"

Yami nodded. "Tonight it is then. We'll leave early tomorrow morning…"

Soon, everyone retired to there rooms, saddened by the fact they'd no longer be here. No one could get to sleep, and it wasn't long until Yugi visited Alexa for conversation. He found her in her room with what looked like a slab of rock and a chisel.

"Alexa…what are you doing?"

"Well, I was trying to write some poetry…but it's not working out too good. And there's no erasers on this thing…"

"I didn't know you were a poet…"

"Eh, maybe. But I can't think of anything to write. All I've been coming up with lately is scrap…"

"You probably just need the right kind of inspiration…and probably something better then what you've got to write with…"

"I hope so…cause poetry sometimes the only thing that keeps me relaxed…and if I lose that…I'll be losing some of me, too…"

Yami, who had been listening to the conversation, walked back to his room before he was caught. And at perfect timing too, because Yugi had left soon after.

…

Alexa woke up in the night. She could tell by the moon that it was about midnight. She was getting pretty good at telling time by it and the sun. Back home all she'd need to do was glance at her wrist. Try as hard as she might, she couldn't fall back asleep. She sighed. Alright then, maybe walking around will tire you up, if not wake you up more…

She soon found herself walking outside. She wasn't sure quite why, but how many times in the past few weeks had she known why? Soon, she was by the river, but she stopped. Yami was sitting a little further down…obviously, he couldn't sleep either. Alexa hoped he didn't see her and went to go back inside…

"Alexa…is that you? Come here…"

Alexa froze for a minute. Darn it…he'd seen. Oh well…maybe…just maybe…he'd tell her she could be trusted. Alexa walked over a little more quickly cause of that "maybe", although something told her it wouldn't happen.

"Couldn't sleep either, I see…" Yami said as she walked by.

"No…I couldn't…" Alexa answered.

"Alexa…if you could, would you stay here?"

"What do you mean? My whole family's back…"

"No, stop now Alexa. I asked if you could, meaning that you didn't have to go back."

"It depends…are you and Yugi there?"

"Is the answer to that question going to affect you negatively, or positively?"

"Well, it depends, cause it'll be awfully sad being here without either of you…" Alexa looked straight ahead to avoid Yami's eyes, and hoping that if she was blushing, that he couldn't see it. "What about you?"

Yami sighed. "I'm not sure…"

Alexa noticed the sadness in Yami's eyes. But why on earth was he so depressed? "Yami…how do you feel? I mean, being back in your past…that must be something…"

Yami shrugged, the look of sadness still softening his features.

"Yami…if you won't tell me…then…then…" Alexa tried to come up with something better, but all she came up with was. "Then let me feel what you feel right now…"

Yami finally turned to Alexa. "You wouldn't want to feel what I feel like at this moment…"

Alexa gulped. "Why's that?"

"Alexa…"

"Tell me, Yami! You have to let somebody know, or else all your emotions get bottled up and…then, then one day when you don't mean to, you let them all out and people get hurt." Alexa slowed as she said her last sentence.

Yami looked at Alexa, not sure whether to answer or not. But Alexa stared him down, and then he sighed. "Alexa, if you're that desperate…"

"Yami, _I'm_ not desperate. _You_ should be. I mean…just let me…know…"

Yami shook his head. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you…" Yami used a little bit of his one will, and a little bit of his Millennium Puzzle to send his feelings to Alexa.

At first, Alexa just sort of sat there. Then suddenly, she began to sob. Yami immediately stopped. "Alexa! Are you alright?"

Alexa talked between her bursts of crying. "How…how can you live with this? All of this pain…and anger…and sadness? How can you remain so calm? How in the world do you do it?"

Yami suddenly felt guilty. "I'm not sure…"

Alexa finally was able to slowly stop crying. "Man…you're good at hiding your emotions…"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What are your feelings?"

Alexa seemed to be surprised. "You sure?" She knew that for some reason, Yami wanted to know about her as well. When he nodded, she sent was she felt towards him.

Yami felt sadness…pain…even some betrayal. But it wasn't a huge burden, like it was for him. Alexa's feelings were very weak. "Why aren't your feelings strong?"

Alexa sighed. "I can't hide my feelings. When I get sad, I cry, when I'm angry, I yell. And when I'm happy, everyone knows. I guess I just let them out so often…I don't need to keep them inside…"

Yami looked away. "I wish I could do that…"

"What are you talking about? I wish I was like you, and able to stay calm under pressure…"

"But when you're me, all that happens is bottled-up feelings and people getting hurt!"

Alexa gasped and got silent at Yami's sudden burst. He obviously had a point. "Maybe we can both learn from each other…maybe we need to be a little of each…" Alexa shrugged.

"Maybe…" They both looked out on the horizon. There were almost twice as many stars in the sky then there was in the future. But, with them each knowing how the other felt…they both seemed wary to say anything more.

_I'm not afraid of anything _

_I just need to know that I can breathe _

_I don't need much of anything _

_But suddenly, suddenly _

_I am small and the world is big _

_All around me is fast moving _

_Surrounded by so many things _

_Suddenly, suddenly _

_Chorus: _

_How does it feel _

_To be different from me? _

_Are we the same? _

_How does it feel _

_To be different from me? _

_Are we the same? _

_How does it feel? _

_I am young and I am free _

_But I get tired and I get weak _

_I get lost and I can't sleep _

_But suddenly, suddenly _

_Chorus _

_Would you comfort me? _

_Would you cry with me? _

_I am small and the world is big _

_But I am not afraid of anything _

_Chorus _

_How does it feel, how does it feel _

_You're different from me, different 4x_

"Alexa…could I show you something?" Yami asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Um…sure…" Alexa asked curiously.

Yami smiled. "Good…"

Alexa was about to ask what it was, but suddenly she found herself hundreds of feet above the whole Egyptian city, not quite flying, not quite floating, and not quite falling. The sudden rush of air completely scared her, especially since it happened so fast and she had no idea what was happening.

"Alexa!"

Alexa scared herself once more when Yami was there. She hadn't even noticed him. "How the heck…what the heck…?" Alexa couldn't put her words into full sentences. That's when she noticed the millennium puzzle glowing, and the millennium symbol on his forehead. "You're millennium puzzle…you figured it out, didn't you!" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, and I wanted you to be the first to know…"

"But…what about Yugi?"

"He didn't need inspiration…"

Alexa gasped. "Wait…you heard me?"

"Isn't it beautiful?" Yami asked, avoiding the question.

Alexa followed his gaze and gasped. It was beautiful. The city was alive, and there were lots of small fires, casting a natural glow that was unlike any light from modern day cities. It was a strange, indescribable beauty, and Alexa loved it.

"Are you scared?"

Alexa shifted her wait in her kneeling position, and in doing so moved her hand. As she lifted it, the "ground" supporting that hand disappeared, letting her hand cut freely through the air. Scaring herself, she slammed her hand back down, and the "ground" was there again. She couldn't believe it. It was great. "As long as we don't fall to our doom, I'm fine…"

Yami smiled mischievously. "So you mean if I did this…" At that, he stopped his powers for a few seconds, letting themselves drop a little, and then re-activated his powers.

"Holy- What the- Yami!" Alexa stammered, and laughed a little.

Yami knew it would amuse her, and did it again.

Alexa laughed more. "Stop! We're getting too low-oh-whoa!" Yami just made them go a ton higher at quick speeds. He was laughing too, and enjoying himself.

(by counting crows…)

_So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know _

_Well maybe I'm in love (love) _

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) _

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love _

_Come on, come on _

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on _

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on _

_Because everybody's after love_

_So I said I'm a snowball running _

_Running down into the spring that's coming _

_All this love melting under blue skies _

_Belting out sunlight _

_Shimmering love _

_Well baby I surrender _

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it _

_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning _

_Mean we're never alone, _

_Never alone, no, no _

_Come on, Come on_

_Move a little closer _

_Come on, Come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, Come on _

_Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on _

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on _

_We were once_

_Upon a time in love _

_We're accidentally in love _

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally _

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_Accidentally_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_Accidentally_

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on _

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on _

_Just get yourself inside her _

_Love... I'm in love_

Soon, Yami had his arm around Alexa, but she didn't even notice. She was loving it all, from the sites to the excitement. And much to her disappointment, they were soon on the ground, right where they started.

They were both panting from it, and it took them a few minutes before either of them said anything.

"Alexa, how do I know that you won't just one day turn on Yugi? On everyone else? On me? How do I know that you're truly the good-hearted girl Yugi thinks you are? What if you turn evil?"

"What if I don't?"

Yami was taken by surprise. Usually, when he said stuff like that, people didn't come up with a come back. If they did, he was usually able to counter it. But "What if I don't…" how did he counter that?

"Yami…if it makes any difference…I trust you…even if you can't trust me…"

Yami sighed. "Why does it matter? I'm no one in the future anyway…only someone who helps Yugi win his duels…"

"That's not true at all! Yugi…he needs you…in a weirdish kinda way…I mean…he can tell you everything and anything. Not everyone has that kind of person to talk to."

"For Yugi maybe, I'm important, and maybe to a few others. But it's nothing like I was here…in the past."

"Why don't you stay another day? You know…to enjoy your power?"

Yami suddenly lit up excitedly. He grabbed both of Alexa's hands in his and asked. "Really! Would you allow me too!"

"Of course, but why are you asking me? You're the Pharaoh…remember?" Alexa reminded him lightly, and glanced down at her grasped hands.

Yami followed her glance and let go. "Oh, yes, you're right…"

They both remained quiet for a little while.

"Yami…I'm going back to bed. I'll see you in the morning…"

"Good night."

"Good night."

Yami sighed. He'd wrecked it. Him and his stubborn mind. He wanted to tell her that he trusted her…but no. All he did was put her down even more. Yami punched the ground near him. Why on earth couldn't he be nice to her? Why'd he have to treat her like a jerk? Soon, he went back inside too, the only thing that comforted him was his staying in his kingdom for one last day…

* * *

Ok…time once again for the reviews! Thank you people, and please keep it up!

Klaus Lover Girl: Thank you! Please review again!

LoneWolfPrincess: We'll see about Yami…anyway, thanks for voting and reviewing, and keep it up!

Ice-neko-girl: Of course you can have your Kit Kats! You voted and reviewed! Anyway, thanks for the review, come again!

Sonicyugishadow: Sounds good to me! Please review again!

See ya later, peoples!


	16. The final blow, the final decision

TCG: Well, here we are at the last chapter of my story! Be assured though, this is not the last of my stories, there are many more to come!

Yugi: Woohoo! It's time to part-ay! It's time to part-ay! (dances to random music that is playing)

TCG: Yeah, this last chapter gets pretty weird…but I think you'll still like it. Lot's of songs, and dreams…and other stuff that my story is full of.

Yugi: (still dancing)

TCG: Um, anyway, if anyone cares, the one dream Alexa has in here…I actually dreamt it. O.o

Yugi: Hey, that's pretty cool! See what goes on in an authors head…

TCG: Yeah…that's why it's very VERY weird. Well, it is to the dreams I've typed up, anyway…And would you believe this story, without the SOS or anything, is a full 23 pages long?

Yugi: Why didn't you divide this into two chapters.

TCG: I like long chapters. (smiles)

Yugi: (shrugs and continues to dance to random music)

TCG: Anyway, join me after the chapter and we'll have a re-cap of all the great…and not so great…times in my story! I always thought it was a good way to help people remember stuff.

Yugi: I always liked it too! (Dances disco-style to none disco music)

TCG: (sweat drops) Don't ask…I have no idea why he's disco-ing.

Yugi: I don't know either…it's fun though!

TCG: Anyway, since Yugi's busy dancing, I'll just say the songs I'm using in this chapter. I'm using Green Day's Blvd. of Broken Dreams and Evanescence's Bring me to Life. Neither me and Yugi own either of them.

Yugi: And TCGgirl124 does not own YuGiOh or pretty much anything mentioned in this story. She does own Alexa, however, as well as this story line.

TCG: Thank you, Yugi! Be sure to join us after the story for some random fun stuff! Woot randomness!

* * *

"Alexa…Alexa? Alexa! Are you awake _now!_" Yugi had already been standing there for 5 minutes trying to wake Alexa up. She didn't seem like a heavy sleeper, but man, was she proving him wrong. There was nothing that she'd done during the night, and unless he could get her up, it would soon be sunrise, and they'd all get caught.

Obviously no one told him they were staying for another day…

Yugi sighed, and out of desperateness, finally shook Alexa, still not expecting her to wake up.

"It was the monkey!"

"AH!"

"AH!" Yugi had scared Alexa, who when she woke up so suddenly with her response, she scared Yugi who once again scared Alexa. Gee, that was complicated.

"Alexa, come on! We have to get Yami and get out of here!" Yugi told Alexa.

Alexa then remembered what had happened just a few hours ago. "Yugi…Yami wants to stay for another day…"

Yugi looked confused. "But…how do you know that?"

"He told me. I mean, he _asked_ me if it was alright. I couldn't deny him…"

"Well…why didn't you tell me!"

"Sorry, I thought he was going to do it."

As it turned out, he thought she already did.

"Well then, I'm sorry I woke you."

"I'm sorry I scared you."

Yugi blushed. "You did too…"

Alexa laughed. "It's alright. All I know is we're leaving tomorrow…"

Yugi didn't answer. "Well, good night then. Or…well, it's more like morning now…" Yugi turned to the faint sunrise, where the sky was just beginning to get light.

"Eh, it's better then nothing I guess…" Alexa said, shrugging.

Yugi nodded, and got up to leave. "I'll see you at breakfast."

Alexa nodded. She wasn't sure if Yami would want him to know what happened or not. She guessed if he did, he'd tell him.

…

"Good morning, everyone!" Alexa walked into breakfast after she was sure Yugi and Yami were alone for about 15 minutes. Or, she thought it was 15 minutes, it was hard to tell…She wanted to make sure that if they needed it, she wouldn't intrude on them. After all, she was just a third wheel.

"Good morning Alexa…" Yugi and Yami answered in unison. Yugi had the look that said, "don't say what happened this morning." And Yami looked like…Yami. It was still impossible to read him, so she had no idea of knowing whether he'd told Yugi or not.

It was a pretty silent breakfast, no one wanted to say too much, and were afraid to say anything at all. "So…what do we want to do today?" Alexa asked.

Yami had wanted to ask that as well, only he didn't want to. He didn't want to admit he wasn't sure of what to do, especially when he was the one who wanted to stay longer.

Yugi considered the thought. "Hmm…I think I've got it!"

The next thing they knew, they were horse-racing. There weren't quite going anywhere, and no one knew where the finish line was. But the rush of air and the speed seemed to make all of them happy.

"Haha! You guys can't catch up with me!" Alexa took a slight lead.

"Not for long!" Yugi caught up with her.

"Don't forget," Yami shouted "I gave you the fast horse!"

Alexa laughed. "That's not my fault!" She yelled back as she passed them both up.

Yugi and Yami looked at each other. "Alright Alexa, we give up, you win…"

The three of them each halted there horses. "Oh come on! I start winning, and you guys just give up?"

"Alexa, you've been beating us for the past couple miles or so…" Yugi reminded her.

Alexa shrugged. "Maybe my horse will get tired, then you'll be able to beat me." Alexa said, panting. That horse riding thing wasn't as easy as it looked.

Yami jumped off his horse. "Well, since we've got a long way home, why don't we just sit around for a while?"

Yugi climbed off his horse as well. "Sounds good to me…"

Alexa didn't get off her horse.

"Alexa…aren't you going to come down?" Yami asked.

Alexa looked down at Yami. "I'm afraid to…this horse doesn't like me…and it's a long fall…" Alexa exaggerated the horse's height, although it was pretty tall.

Yami laughed. "Need help?"

"That would be greatly appreciated…

Yami helped Alexa down, without getting Alexa bucked off the horse. Which to Alexa was a major achievement.

They discussed how they'd get going, about when and where they'd meet. As they talked, it seemed to sink in they were finally leaving. Although they all seemed pretty happy to be going home, they all were going to miss it too.

"No more gi-hugey breakfasts…" Alexa shook her head slowly.

"No more horses to ride…" Yugi sighed.

"No more dueling for your life's…" Yami added.

"No more random woman grabbing you and forcing you to get cleaned." Alexa added, then thought about what she said. "Actually, I won't miss that very much…"

Yugi and Yami laughed. Then Yami replied. "Well you two, we'd better get going…we have a short night to get a lot of rest in. Alexa, do you need any-" He was about to say 'help', when he noticed Alexa already on the horse.

"Hey Yami, I think I'm getting the hang of this horse-riding thing!" Alexa replied happily.

Yami smiled. "Good."

Before they knew it, they were back at the palace eating dinner. Yami found a jar of wine and laughed to himself as he remembered when Alexa had gotten drunk…

"I propose a toast, to us!" He said, pouring it out into three glasses.

"Why…what'd we do that was so special?" Alexa said sarcastically laughing.

"Alexa…just don't get drunk…" Yugi warned jokingly.

"I'll try not to!" Alexa said laughing. "To us!"

"To us!" Yami and Yugi repeated, chimed glasses, and took a sip.

"Dang it, I never had wine before, but I'm sure this is the best I'll ever taste!" Alexa said after a sip. "Isn't it illegal to be drinking under age, though?"

Yami laughed. "It's not while your hear, anyway, so just enjoy it."

Alexa nodded. "I will!"

And so, they got through dinner without Alexa getting drunk, the red wine spilling on anybodies clothing, and without random evil people jumping in. It was all good. But soon, even that had to end. And with that, they all went to bed, aware of the task they'd soon be doing: Going home…

Alexa tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having a really bad dream.

"Alexa, do you honestly think you'll be able to defeat me twice!" Bakura yelled back at her.

Alexa looked at her surroundings. She seemed to be just starting a duel with Bakura, but where were they? Upon looking a little bit more, she saw them dueling high off the ground. The place seemed familiar yet different at the same time; it almost looked like the maze in Yami's mind, only, it wasn't a maze. There seemed to be a building below them, it was as if they were dueling on top of an invisible roof.

"What in the world are you thinking about! Did you forget the stakes of the duel already?"

Stakes! There were stakes in this duel!

"Well, I'll remind you just to see you squirm. Every time one of us gets attacked directly, we have to experience our greatest fears. The more life points you lose, the worse the fear. The more often, the more real it seems." Bakura gave an evil grin, which somehow told Alexa he wouldn't be that much affected.

Alexa gasped. Her fears…what were they? What was she afraid of? And why was it now, when it mattered most, that she couldn't remember them?

"Fine, since you forfeited your first turn, I'll go…"

Alexa was confused. She hadn't forfeited her turn…had she?

The next thing she knew, she was being attacked by one of Bakura's zombie monsters.

Then she saw, one by one, all of her friends. The ones that had, at some point in her life, meant a lot to her, some she had even forgotten she'd been friends with.

"Alexa, how the heck was I friends with _you_!" One girl asked.

"Yeah, why did I bother with such an idiot?" Said another.

"Yeah Alexa, especially since you never did anything for us…" said the third.

Alexa went to say something, but suddenly she was back at the duel. Had it all been an illusion? Bakura…did he say that it was real? Was it? No…her friends couldn't have all meant it…right?

"Fine Alexa, if you don't want to go again…" Bakura answered.

What in the world…why wasn't she doing anything!

He summoned yet another zombie, and Alexa was soon attacked by both.

"Ha! With only 200 life points left, you'll lose soon!" Bakura cackled.

Alexa then saw Yugi. "Yugi! You have to help me, Bakura's…"

"Alexa! Why are you asking me for help? I mean, can't you do anything on your own!" Yugi asked Alexa angrily.

"What? I…"

"I mean, you just invade my life, then you try to steal my friends, and now you're asking for my assistance! How low can you get!"

Yugi's harsh words cut through Alexa like a knife, and left her stinging cold. "But Yugi, I…"

"Save it! I don't want to see your face again, you jerk!"

Alexa's eyes swelled with tears. Then she saw Yami next to Yugi. "Yami! What's up with Yugi? He's acting all…"

"He's acting like he should have. I told him you were evil, and he didn't listen. But know he knows, he knows your true demonic self…"

"No Yami…not you too…"

"What do you mean 'not you too'? I was against you all along!" With that, Yami suddenly blasted Alexa with a powerful attack from his millennium puzzle.

Alexa found herself in front of Bakura. She had to do something, because there was only one thing she feared more than losing Yugi…and if she experienced it, it would be over forever…If she lost the duel, the final experience would be death. But was it an experience? No, it couldn't be…it felt much too real. Yugi really did hate her, Yami too. Everyone did.

Maybe death wouldn't be all that bad…

Yugi woke up and heard Alexa. She was talking in her sleep, saying a series of "No…no…no…!" Something told him, when he got to her, she was having more then a dream. Was it possible…that a shadow game was going on within her own mind! He tried to shake her awake, but it didn't work. Then, as if he'd awoken them, Alexa's millennium powers activated. The symbol glowed brightly on her forehead. And before long, Yugi realized that he was becoming a part of whatever was going on.

He found himself standing below Alexa's duel. Alexa looked pretty shaken, it was a 4000 to 200 LP duel, and Alexa wasn't winning. She looked scared, really scared. She wasn't doing anything, and it looked like although she wanted to, something was holding her back, keeping her from defending herself.

"Alexa! Are you alright!" He called up to her.

Alexa looked at him, and looked away without saying a word.

"Alexa! Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

Alexa looked teary eyed. "Why do you care! You made it pretty obvious that you hate me!"

Yugi looked confused. "What on earth are you talking about!"

Bakura cackled. "The girl experienced her worst fears…and I'm afraid she thought they were real."

Yugi gasped. Alexa had once said she wouldn't know what she'd do without him, but had that meant she was really that afraid of losing him? "Alexa! Please! I…" How do you convince someone who thinks you just shoved them off? "I'm not sure what I was saying! Listen to me, Alexa! I want to help you win this duel!"

"Oh, would you shut up!" Alexa cried, literally. She couldn't think straight, she was about to lose, and now she couldn't tell friend from foe.

"Alexa please, let me help you! You can still win! There's one card that can help you! Please, you've got to believe me!"

Alexa tried to stop sobbing. "Ok…I'll try…" Alexa painstakingly drew a card, and gave a weak smile. "All I have is this card face down. You're move, Bakura."

Yugi gulped. If this was the right card, the same one he was thinking about, she wouldn't lose. She wouldn't win either: they'd both end in a draw.

Bakura didn't seem to mind Alexa's weak attempt. "And now, Alexa, you'll experience death!" Bakura cackled as he called his attack.

Alexa activated her card. She was too afraid to call it, but she activated it.

Bakura noticed. "What! No, not that! That means…it's a draw! And a draw…that void's the whole shadow game!"

Alexa looked too beaten to say anything. She just stood there, looking at the ground. "Bakura, get out of my mind and stay out!"

The next thing they knew, She was awake, and Yugi was sitting next to her.

"Oh, Yugi!" Alexa leaned over and sobbed on Yugi's chest. "Yugi…thank you for saving me…I was so scared…I don't want to stay here anymore. I want to go…I was so close to death, Yugi…I felt it…" Alexa broke out in tears.

Yugi comforted her. Somehow, Bakura had dueled Alexa within her own mind, found out her real fears. This past…this past where ultimate power existed was too dangerous for them.

Alexa seemed to calm down a little. "Yugi…you…you don't hate me…right?"

"No Alexa…I could never hate you…" Yugi replied calmly. _It's just the opposite…_

"I'm sorry Yugi…I didn't mean to…" Alexa tried to wipe away her tears, and tried to apologize for her outburst.

"It's fine, Alexa. As long as you promise you'll do the same for me."

Alexa looked at Yugi. His sorrow filled eyes told her without words. Somehow, he told her that he knew Yami would want to stay. To stay where he ruled. After all, Yugi didn't want to force him into the nothing Yami called himself back home. "Oh Yugi…" Alexa did her best to keep the tears from coming, and although she didn't sob, a few more tears fell.

"Come on Alexa. Let's get Yami and go home…"

But the King of Games himself wasn't having a restful night either…

Yami was standing in a room. When he looked around, he saw…two Alexa's! One was the Alexa he knew, the other looked older and truly Egyptian. But he could tell they were both Alexa.

"Ok Yami, you've got me, and you've got her. Which one are you going to pick?" The younger Alexa asked him.

"What on earth…Who is she? How is there two of you?"

"It's a dream, so it doesn't have to make sense…" The same Alexa replied. "And to answer your question, she's your past wife…"

"What!"

"Yep, it's hard to believe, but you met me in Ancient Egypt. Which is why I had to meet Yugi in modern times…"

"But you said that Shadi had said…"

"Shadi had said stuff based on his own theory." Alexa replied, the older one remaining quiet. "He wasn't sure what happened, so he lied so it sounded like he knew what he was talking about. The truth was, you met her…" At that Alexa nodded to the older one. "Soon after you got married, you had to sacrifice yourself to save Egypt. She wanted to be sacrificed as well, she didn't want to live without you. You told her no, but in exchange gave her her millennium powers. You said you would give her a millennium item for them, so that she'd be like you. The next thing you knew, your country was being attacked, and you had to say good bye rather quickly. A soon as the country was saved, the Queen had a tough decision to make: She could either stay alive and rule Egypt, or commit suicide and be with her love."

"But…what did she choose!" Yami asked.

"She decided to live, and rule the country. Although she was kind and fair, no one liked the idea of a female Pharaoh. Despite that, she died a natural death after a just reign. You see, if she had sacrificed herself, she too would have been brought to the future like you were. But she didn't, she went to the afterlife. But here and now, you have to decide: Do you want her, your long lost love, or me, the one who you're just getting to know?"

Yami looked at them both. "How do you know these things, Alexa?"

"It's a dream…one of us had to be smart. But this decision, Yami, is very real…"

Yami understood. He looked at them both. One was the one he'd used to love, and the other was the one he had to apologize to.

"I choose you, Alexa. Although the past you used to be the one I love, she didn't love me back. If she had, she'd have committed suicide. She had loved me much, I know, but she feared death more than that. You, on the other hand, have given yourself up for me more times than I can count. And besides, if she really is dead, she's nothing more than an illusion now."

At that, the other Alexa seemed to vanish.

"You did it Yami! You saw through the illusion. Although my love for you was as great then as it is now, the past is over and done with. You loved her once, for one life, but now you're in another. And you've got me."

Yami smiled. "But…do you…outside this dream…do you know what you've told me?"

"I know bits and pieces, but not all of it. But soon, neither will you, so it doesn't matter."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to have to let you find out for yourself…" Alexa said.

Just then, Yami felt a tap on his shoulder. As he turned to look, he woke up to Yugi.

"Yami…Alexa and I want to leave now…" Yugi said softly.

Yami nodded. "Yes, we have to leave before we're caught."

Alexa was out in the hallway, waiting for them. "We should go outside so we don't wake anyone up…"

Yugi and Yami both agreed. They all walked outside, and stopped by the rivers edge. There was a gentle breeze that rustled the grass, giving a calm feeling about them. Someone was about to say something just to stop the quiet when suddenly…

"Ack!"

"Alexa!" Yugi and Yami quickly turned to her to see what was wrong.

"My arm…the one Bakura hurt…he's around here somewhere…" Alexa said. She winced at the pain her arm was giving her.

"Well, since I don't need introduction, why don't we get right down to business?"

"What business! Haven't you caused me enough pain tonight!" Alexa yelled at him.

"My dear…it would have been finished had there been a victor…sadly, that wasn't meant to be…"

Yami was confused, what were they talking about?

_I'll tell you later…_ Yugi thought to Yami. Yami nodded. "Bakura, why don't you leave us before things get messy…"

Bakura gave an evil grin. "Why, are you backing away from a challenge?"

Yami shook his head. "There's no challenge to back away from, Bakura. And I intend to keep it that way."

Bakura didn't even wait. "I challenge you to a clash of millennium items, Pharaoh! My ring against your puzzle!"

He'd said it, and it was true. Yami had never backed down from a challenge.

"You do it, Yami!" Alexa shouted at him. "You're going to win anyway, so why wreck your title?"

Yami liked the way Alexa thought, if only it were that easy. "Fine Bakura. Name your game…"

Bakura grinned. "I knew you would, Pharaoh. Here are the rules: whoever hits there targets first with the magic of there item wins."

Yami nodded. "Alright, then lets-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I never said the targets. You'll attack me, obviously, but I'll get the girl…"

Alexa gasped, and Yami groaned. "You leave her out of this, Bakura!"

"No, Pharaoh, I've got a score to settle with her. And with that being said, she can't use her powers whatsoever…"

"What!"

"Begin!" Bakura shouted without answering.

"Yugi, get Alexa away!"

"Right!" Yugi grabbed Alexa's hand and pulled her away to dodge a blast.

Yami went to get Bakura when he was distracted, but he couldn't get his puzzle to work! _Oh no! I bet Bakura had planned this out all along! But what I don't understand is how I got it to work before…_

Alexa and Yugi dodged another blast from Bakura, jumping past. But in doing so, Alexa lay on the ground, unable to move in time of Bakura's next blast.

"Oh no!"

"Alexa!" Yugi cried.

"This is it, Alexa, now you die!"

Alexa closed her eyes afraid of the blast, but she never felt it hit. She opened her eyes to see Yugi standing in front of her taking it instead.

"Yugi don't! You'll get hurt!"

As the blast stopped, it was obvious that Yugi was injured. Nonetheless, he grabbed Alexa and continued to help her dodge attacks.

"Yugi! You're hurt, you have to stay still!"

"No! If he get's you we lose!"

Alexa gave a hopeless moan.

Yami had snuck up behind Bakura. Now, if he thought hard enough, maybe he'd remember how he did it. Let's see…at the moment, he was thinking about winning. That night when he was with Alexa…he had been trying to impress her. That's it! If he did it for her, then it'd work! Or, at least he hoped it would.

"Bakura, I'm afraid your game is over!" Yami yelled as he sent a blast straight at Bakura.

As the dust cleared, Alexa looked at Yugi, who looked at Yami, who looked at Bakura beaten on the ground.

"My Pharaoh, you may be leaving, but consider this a parting gift!" At that, he sent a powerful blast at Yami, and once again the dust picked up. As Yugi and Alexa looked into it as it cleared, they noticed two things at once. One, Bakura was gone; and two, Yami lay collapsed on the ground.

"Yami!" Both Yugi and Alexa cried as they scrambled up to see if he was alright. He wasn't, he was unconscious.

"Ugh…this is my fault. If I had just lost to Bakura…he wouldn't have wanted to hurt one of us so bad…and Yami wouldn't be…" Alexa waved her hand around looking for a word. "I don't know…unconscious?"

Yugi sighed. "It's not your fault Alexa…"

"Yes it is…" Alexa sighed. Then, her millennium powers activated, much to Yugi's surprise.

"What on earth are you doing!" Yugi asked.

"I'm going to make myself unconscious in his place…so he'll wake up. I made him get attacked, so the least I could do is help him out…"

Yugi went to object, but couldn't follow up with anything. "Alright Alexa, you do that, if you have to. Although I still think he'll be alright in a few minutes…"

Alexa shook her head. "Yeah…but maybe…oh, I don't know…" She looked down at the ground. "Here goes…" Her powers flashed, and soon she was in a heap on the ground. Yami, however, groaned and woke up.

"Yugi! What happened…?" Yami said, seeing Alexa collapsed.

"Bakura attacked you, and knocked you out cold. Alexa pretty much swapped consciousness with you…" Yugi explained as simply and as best as he could.

"Alexa…she still thinks I distrust her, and she continues to work for my benefit…"

Yugi looked surprised. "You mean…you haven't told her yet!"

"I…I can't get myself to do it…" Yami shook his head. He looked down at Alexa, who even unconscious, still, in his opinion, looked beautiful. "Let's get her inside. The night's still young…we'll leave early morning."

Yugi nodded as they headed back in. Yugi went to his room as Yami carried Alexa back to her room.

"Why am I so dizzy…?" Alexa woke up as Yami laid her down.

"You saved me, remember?"

Alexa nodded.

"Alexa, that was a brave thing to do. I thank you for it."

"Of course…wouldn't anyone do it?" Alexa asked in a hushed voice.

"No. But Alexa, I'm proud of you. I may not always act like it, but it's true…"

Yami was about to continue when he noticed Alexa sleeping again. He sighed. So much for that. He still had a few hours until they had to leave, so he figured he would be able to sleep for at least a little while. Of course, his dreams followed…

Alexa, on the other hand, had also begun to dream. In fact, they both saw the same thing…

_"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home…"_

Alexa dreamt the words to the song… Yami was next, and in an alternating pattern, they played the words out…(Quoted parts indicate Alexa's point of view, parenthesis's indicate Yami's.)

_(Wake me up)_

_"Wake me up inside"_

_(I can't wake up) _

_"Wake me up inside"_

_(Save me!) _

_"Call my name and save me from the dark…"_

_(Wake me up) _

_"Bid my blood to run"_

_(I can't wake up) _

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me!)_

_"Save me from the nothing I've become"_

_"Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life"_

_(Wake me up!) _

_"Wake me up inside"_

_(I can't wake up)_

_"Wake me up inside"_

_(Save me!) _

_"Call my name and save me from the dark"_

_(Wake me up)_

_"Bid my blood to run"_

_(I can't wake up)_

_" Before__ I come undone"_

_(Save me!) _

_"Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life"_

_("I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside…")_

_"Bring me to life"_

_("Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling")_

_"Only you are the life among the dead!"_

_(All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me…)_

_"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems" _

_("Got to open my eyes to everything")_

_(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul…)_

_("Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more")_

_"Bring me to life"_

_(Wake me up) _

_"Wake me up inside"_

_(I can't wake up)_

_" Wake__ me up inside"_

_(Save me!) _

_"Call my name and save me from the dark"_

_(Wake me up)_

_"Bid my blood to run"_

_(I can't wake up) _

_"Before I come undone"_

_(Save me!)_

_" Save__ me from the nothing I've become"_

_("Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life")_

Alexa, in the meantime, had another dream. This one was strange, and more dreamlike than the others. Of course, Alexa always had strange dreams…

Alexa was back in Human World, but not at home. She wasn't sure where exactly she was, but as she'd soon find out, it wouldn't matter. It was winter, and it was cold outside. Then she noticed that Yami was there with her. She couldn't quite figure out if he was still cartoon or if he had turned human, but that also didn't matter in the end.

"So, are you going to stay or not?" She found herself asking. Yep, definitely a dream…

"I'm not sure if I'll be able…" Yami answered.

Then, something Alexa hadn't noticed before: An elderly woman was sitting at what looked like a bench by a bus stop. And behind them was a cabin. Where were they…?

"Is that you two babbling about him stayin' or leavin'?" The old lady asked in a cracking voice. "That can only be decided by a God…"

"God!" Yami exclaimed.

Suddenly, Alexa grew nervous. Something was wrong…Yami might not be able to stay!

Then, a bus stopped at the stop. The lady got on, and a man came off. Both Yami and Alexa looked at him. Something was different about him from regular people…then a shiver ran down her spine as Alexa figured out the strange aura: It was a God, or God…she wasn't quite sure what religion she was running under at the moment, Egyptian or Catholic. Yami and her followed him inside the cabin.

"Alexa let me talk to you first…" The man said. Alexa gulped, had she down something wrong? She followed him into a private room. She grew even more nervous now that Yami wasn't around. And how did he know her name? He really must be a God…

"Alexa…how has he been?" The man asked her.

Alexa was shaking with nervousness. "W-who? Y-Yami?"

The man nodded.

"He's…he's Yami. I mean…it's hard to describe exactly how he is." Alexa rambled off.

"Try…" The man asked, meaning for her to try and describe Yami.

"Uh…s-secretive…p-proud…brave…h-heads-strong…" Alexa was getting nervous again. What if she said the wrong thing?

"Don't worry, my dear, you can't say the wrong thing. Besides, I want the truth…"

"A-are you going to decide w-whether he s-stays or not?" Alexa asked.

The man smiled. "Yes…"

"T-then…y-you're…?" Alexa gasped at the end.

The man nodded. "Could I know speak with him?"

Alexa thought that she'd be less nervous back with Yami. But she really was more so, afraid that she'd disappoint him somehow. Alexa found herself hugging him for comfort, afraid to cry, and too nervous to do so…

"It's ok Alexa…calm down…please; you have to be strong for me…"

Alexa shed a tear. "But…what if…what if I make it so you leave?"

"You won't. I'll only be able to do it to myself…"

"But…i-if you do leave…w-what if you don't remember me? O-or Yugi?" Alexa kept from sobbing, but tears ran down her cheeks. Everyone seemed to be able to hold under pressure besides her. And this pressure was unbearable…

Yami brushed away her tears. "I could never forget either of you. But now, I must see what destiny makes of me."

Alexa let Yami go. "J-just…don't lie…he'll know…" She said, biting her lower lip to keep from crying.

"I promise." Yami answered. "But please, Alexa. Be brave for me…"

Alexa nodded, and watched as he went off to the room with the man. Why hadn't she said how much he meant to her? That she…admittedly…that she loved him. At this moment, he was all the world to her. Maybe…had she been obvious? Had that man been able to read her like a book? He had to have been…he'd read her thoughts pretty much…

Alexa found herself calming down little by little. But in almost no time at all, both Yami and the man emerged from the room.

"Alexa, I need you to do one more thing for me…" The man said. "I'll need you to judge between me and him…"

All the calm Alexa had found vanished. "J-judge what?" What happened next was completely random…

Out of nowhere, the man suddenly had an electric guitar. "You're a fan of music, Alexa. Judge between my playing and his."

Alexa protested. "But…that's no fair! Y-Yami can't play the guitar!"

The man didn't listen. He played an incredible variety of some classical guitar, which seemed strange on the electric instrument. Alexa looked down to avoid there eyes. He played extremely well; she was fighting the urge to tap her foot. She, against what she wanted, was enjoying it. Then she heard a pause, and then more playing, only this time it was more of a rock style. Alexa looked up. It, beyond what she thought, the King of Games himself playing it. The sound of the genre he was playing appealed to her much more than the other guys' did. However, once again what she wanted to think, she thought the other guys' playing was better. The sophistication, in lack of a better word, was much better in the other man's. Yami ended soon after. Both of them looked at Alexa, who immediately grew nervous again.

Alexa bit her lower lip. She personally enjoyed what Yami had played better, but the quality of the other man was much more superb. Well, of course it was! Rock music wasn't supposed to be all sophisticated. But, she held herself back: if she said Yami, would that anger the man into forcing Yami back into the past?

"Come on, Alexa. Tell him who you liked better…" Yami told her gently.

Tears ran down her face again. "I'm scared…I'm afraid of saying the wrong thing…not for the judging, but from myself…I don't want to be the cause of your leaving…" Alexa answered.

The man was also speaking gently. "The longer you wait, the harder it will be to say what you think is the truth…"

Alexa closed her eyes and took a breath, but it didn't help. She began to sob as she pointed shakily to Yami. Then, not being able to take sitting there anymore, she rushed up to Yami and accepted his comforting.

The man stayed much calmer than the other two were about to get. "He may stay. You told the truth although you were afraid of his consequence. That is definitely the kind of person he needs to be with."

Alexa sobbed with relief. The man slipped away quietly.

"Alexa…why are you crying? Aren't you happy I get to stay?" Yami asked.

Alexa nodded. "Y-Yami, I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm just s-so happy that you get to stay…that I didn't cause you to leave forever. Because…if you've ever cried…they can be two things it means…"

Yami stopped her. "I'm experiencing the joyful kind right now."

Alexa looked up. Even the serious-in-all-situations Pharaoh had tears running down his face. Alexa slowly slipped out of her dream and into sleep, with the feeling of love still fresh in her heart.

But she wasn't the only one dreaming…

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_and__ I'm the only one and I walk alone…_

Where in the world was he? Yami tried to make meaning out to the words going through his head.

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

No…that's not true. He still had Yugi…and Alexa….right?

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

No…he wasn't that alone. He did have friends…those words were a lie!

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_

_What's freaked up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs_

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

No…he didn't walk alone. Even without Alexa…he had Yugi still. Or maybe…since he was pushing away Alexa…was he pushing away Yugi too?

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone..._

No…it couldn't be true…it just couldn't be! He wasn't alone…he wasn't!

Right…?

Yami shot up in bed. Those words…they couldn't be true…and yet, at the same time, they almost told his story exactly. He got up, and got Yugi.

The morning was just beginning to rise, and they had to leave soon.

"Yugi, would you go get Alexa?" Yami asked in a whisper. After _his_ dream, he wasn't sure he could face her.

"Oh no…last time I tried to wake her up, she almost gave me a heart attack!" Yugi said in a loud whisper.

Yami smirked. "Fine, then let's get her."

They walked into her room, where Alexa was mentally exhausted from all of her dreaming.

"Alexa? Alexa…" Yami nudged her arm in an attempt to wake her up. Of course, the sudden burst of reality startled Alexa, who quickly shot up in bed, slapping Yami's face in the process. She held a hand to her mouth in astonishment as Yami figured out what happened.

"Holy geez…Yami, I'm so sorry!" Alexa apologized quickly. Darn her and her reflexes!

Yami straightened himself up. "It's alright…no harm done…"

"You ready to go, Alexa?" Yugi asked.

Alexa nodded. "Yeah, let's go before we get caught…"

They worked there way to where Bakura had attacked them. This time, Bakura never showed up.

No one said anything. There was a strange discomfort in the air. Alexa was afraid of being the way she was with Yugi with Yami, because she knew what she'd dreamt, although meaningful to her, was just a dream. Yami was afraid of acting too nice to Alexa, since he was, still to her, "against her trust". Yugi was just plain uncomfortable. He'd scared Alexa to death in that shadow game in Alexa's mind, well, the illusion of him did. He hadn't really fully apologized. And Yami…he knew he'd soon be leaving him behind. Alexa wasn't sure what to think of Yami's final destination, but Yami himself had it figured out.

Yugi spoke first. "Yami…I…I know you want to stay here…" Yugi tried to keep from getting emotional. "So…I'm going to let you…" Yugi began to cry, but held a clenched fist as he spoke. "It's not fair of you to come with me if you don't want to. I refuse to take your free will. It's not right! You've helped me more times than I can count, and I hope that this will repay you for that…"

Alexa laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder. She wasn't quite sure what to do to comfort him, but she stayed by his side. Whatever happened next…whatever Yami decided, whether it was to remain where he was Pharaoh or go back to where he was King of Games, she'd support them both.

Yami took a deep breath. "Yugi, I made my final decision a little while ago, and I hope you can find it in your heart to allow me to carry it out…"

Yugi made himself stop crying. Alexa could sense the bravery he needed at this moment.

"I've decided…" Yami paused. Yugi looked on; with a look that he knew exactly what he would say, exactly what he was going to do. After all, Alexa figured, he was his other half, who'd know him better than Yugi?

The suspense got to the point where it was like a movie. Yugi looked down, unable to bear what he would soon hear, so only Alexa saw when Yami made the same smirk like in a duel when he pulled off a perfect bluff. Yami closed his eyes, as if preparing himself for the moment. But…was he going to say what Alexa thought he was going to?

"I've decided to go back with you, Yugi…"

Alexa felt Yugi's excitement. So it was only right to let him go to hug Yami when he almost knocked the guy down, happily exclaiming how happy he was.

"I can't believe it! Yami…you're really staying! With me! All this time…I was so sure I'd lose you…but you're coming back with me!" Yugi was definitely excited, and who could blame him.

Alexa watched them both as they perked up after the gloom from before. She too, was extremely happy. She'd been so depressed…and then that dream she'd had. And then she was depressed again. And now, although she was only sitting a little bit back, she was overjoyed. Tears ran down her face, but not the painful, sorrowful tears she'd shed so many times recently. These were the tears of joy she'd experienced in her dream.

"Alexa…" Yami spoke to her, noticing her crying. "Why are you crying? Aren't you happy that I'm coming back with you guys?" Alexa saw eyes that looked hurt. Really hurt. Not those bluff kind to get you to lessen your attack when you dueled so he could pull out a big comeback at the end. Alexa couldn't just look anymore. The next thing she knew, she was being held tightly in his embrace.

"Yami…I'm not crying because I'm sad…I'm crying because I'm so overjoyed…" Alexa sobbed. She realized she been scared of him leaving them behind. And, although this would usually be the time she'd squeeze him harder, he beat her to it. He actually pulled her closer. Alexa knew it right then and there. Yami didn't hate her at all. He did trust her…but she also knew that, until he said it himself, he was free to change his mind any time he liked. But she held on to the moment, the happiest one in her life, after when she was able to come back to Yugi.

Alexa finally pulled away, and Yami wiped her tears. "Alexa, I'm experiencing that kind right now…"

Alexa almost gasped. That gesture…that line… "You said that when…"

Yami looked confused. "I've never said that…"

Alexa shook her head. "I'll tell you later…"

Yami smiled. Alexa smiled back.

"So, are you two lovebirds ready to go now?" Yugi asked, laughing.

"Yugi! You little! How could you! How dare you! Ack!" Yami was doing that anime style spazzing out on Yugi. Alexa sweat dropped and just sat there while Yugi defended himself with "I didn't mean to"s and "I'm sorry"s. She couldn't help but find it funny. But once one or the other had the other in a headlock, Alexa figured she'd draw attention away from the loser.

"Hey, you guys…look at the stars…" She said, looking at the sky. "There must be twice as many as back at home."

The other two stopped there "cat fight", if you will, and followed her gaze.

"Alexa's right…I think there are a ton more stars here…" Yugi answered.

"It's beautiful…" Yami agreed.

"I bet your miss it Yami…" Yugi added almost apologetically.

"We'll all miss it…" Alexa corrected him. "Not just that, but this whole place…But one day, I'll remember about it, and I'll bring us all back here somehow…with my millennium powers…"

Yugi noticed something. "Alexa…you've been remembering about your powers more easily, haven't you?"

Alexa thought about it for a second. "Well, maybe not more easily, but I have been remembering about them longer, now that you mention it."

"Maybe one day," Yami thought, "You won't have to forget about them."

They sat there in silence, and looked at the stars. That's when they noticed the new day breaking ever so slowly.

"We'd better get going." Alexa said, breaking the silence.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah…I guess so…"

Yami sighed. "Alexa, are you ready for it?"

Alexa nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Yugi smiled. "Then what are we waiting for? It's best we leave before we get caught…"

Alexa took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing…" Alexa closed her eyes and concentrated. The millennium symbol glowed on her forehead.

Yami grabbed the millennium puzzle around his neck. He too, closed his eyes and concentrated. Both the puzzle and his forehead glowed with millennium power.

Yugi felt the wind pick up slightly. Alexa and Yami felt there powers merging, and a momentary connection even with each other. They couldn't say much though, if they lost concentration, who knew what would happen?

Millennium magic began to surround the three of them in what Yugi saw as a show-off manner. He gasped at the power he felt from the both of them combined. Just as he knew they'd be forced into the future, he grabbed hold of Alexa. "Don't leave me!"

The wind kicked up violently in a whirlwind of sand. And as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. The three of them were gone.

"Please keep your seat belts on for the next couple of minutes. We will be landing momentarily."

Yugi and Alexa awoke to an announcement on the airline.

"Hey Yugi! We did it! We came back to the future!" Alexa said happily.

Yugi seemed to finally grasp what happened. "Yami? Where's Yami!"

"Did you try checking beside you?"

Yugi gave a sigh of relief. "I thought I'd lost you…"

Yami chuckled. "No, you didn't lose me…"

Alexa smiled. "Well, according to the schedule…we'll be back home in about a half hour or so…" Alexa thought back to what had just happened. She was experiencing culture shock, first from one extreme to the next, ancient to modern. Then, a shiver ran down her spine. "So…what was your favorite part of that, Yugi?" Alexa asked. Had the others forgotten too?

"I liked…uh…" Yugi had a look of confusion about him. "I liked it all. What about you Yami?"

"It was…" Yami went to say something, but seemed to have forgotten what he was going to say. "Alexa, let's here yours first."

Alexa looked guilty. "I…to be honest…I kinda forgot the details…"

"Me too…" Yugi agreed.

"So did I…" Yami looked hurt again. Really hurt.

"I mean…we didn't forget it all though, right? Just maybe some details…but…I mean…" Alexa sighed. So much for making the situation better…

"Well…it's not like we forgot everything…" Yugi said. "I mean…we can remember stuff…like the beer incident…" Yugi said with a laugh.

"Very funny…" Alexa replied sarcastically. "Oh! Don't forget about the gi-hugey guards!"

"And that random lady who made us wear make up…" Yami said with a sweat drop.

"Hey, that lady was funny!" Alexa said laughing. "I mean…you guys felt "pretty" remember…" Alexa tried hard not to burst out laughing.

"Funny for you, maybe…" Yugi said. "For us it was torture."

Alexa changed the subject. "Or the duel with Bakura…remember? I couldn't even remember if I lost or not…" Alexa answered.

"So…I suppose we didn't forget as much as we feared, didn't we?" Yami asked.

"Yeah…"

"Yup…anyone want some chocolate? I think I left some in my bag…" Alexa said, reaching down to get the bag under her seat.

"Yeah, I'd like some…" Yugi answered.

Alexa opened up her bag, and stared.

"What…what is it Alexa?" Yugi asked.

Alexa pulled out a set of ankh earrings. "Um…a little taste of the past is still with us…" Alexa continued to pull out two other sets of earrings, some more random jewelry, and pointed at the white-linen clothing still remaining. "We still have our outfits from Egypt!"

Yugi and Yami looked at each other. How in the world did that happen?

Yugi took the pair of earrings that had been his. "What do you think? Should I pierce my ears?"

Alexa laughed. "Oh yes, Yugi. That is so the look for you!" She answered slightly sarcastically. Yugi laughed too. When it all subsided, Alexa just looked out the window to stare into space.

_Yami…you still have to tell Alexa that you finally trust her…_Yugi told Yami in his thoughts.

_Yes, I know…I'll tell her when the time is right…_Yami said, a look of sadness hinting his features.

Now, telling Alexa that he trusted her is a whole other story…

* * *

Ok then, let's get these reviews over with so we can party, shall we? All reviews to this chapter will be reviewed in the first chapter of my next story! Did you like that last chapter? I know I enjoyed typing it. :p

Sonicyugishadow: Alrighty then, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for reviewing!

Ice-neko-girl: Thanks for all the stuff! And don't worry, I don't have a guy besides Yugi…but would you believe people call him "just a cartoon"? He get's very offended…but anyways, thanks for the review! And yes, I will be making MANY sequels. **As long as I am YuGiOh obsessed, as long as I can type, as long as I still get even just one review a chapter, I shall type YuGiOh fanfic!** (random fireworks go off in the background) Anyway, thanks for the review, and please review again!

xXxReixXx: Yeah, poor Yami…he doesn't know what to do with himself half the time! Anyway, thanks for the review and please review again!

Klaus Lover Girl: Yay! I'm glad you like it! And I'm sorry if my song-putting-in-ness is going to make you die over a song. (sweat drops) Anyway, thanks for the review, and please review again!

Katrina Martisca: Thanks for reading my story! Thanks for the review, and please review again!

LoneWolfPrincess: (is trying not to laugh, than fails and laughs hysterically) I'm sorry…I couldn't help myself…I just _had_ to type that in! I just love it when super-serious characters make funnies…it's so hilarious! Thanks for the review, and please review again!

And now, without further ado, the after-party!

TCG: Ok, well, if you read my last chapter, you probably know how this works. Basically, I go through all the chapters, pick the best scene or two out of it, and put it up for you to reread. And all the while, Yugi will be throwing random party favors around. So, this should help you remember some of the scenes from all the way in the beginning!

Yugi: Ok, I'll start by throwing GOLDFISH! (Which neither TCG or I own). (Goldfish fly and land on all the readers/reviewers.

TCG: Ok, this first chapter gets the reward for Yugi at his hyper-est!

Alexa ran up to Yugi's room, and heard lots of rustling coming from inside. She knocked on the door, wondering what was taking him so long. After a brief "Come in" Alexa opened the door. Yugi was running around searching frantically for something. He had two backpacks worth of luggage, and had a third bag of personal belongings. She walked in, seemingly invisible by the frantic boy. She noticed a mug sitting on his desk.

"Yugi, were you drinking coffee?"

"No…I was just drinking some hot chocolate…don't mind that mug…I wasn't drinking coffee…now…where's my millennium puzzle?"

Alexa rolled her eyes. It was obvious he had been drinking coffee. "Uh, Yuge…"

"Where is it? I know I put it somewhere…"

"Yugi…"

"Oh my gosh, I lost it! I can't go if I…"

"Yugi! It's around your neck!" Alexa shouted.

Yugi looked down at his millennium puzzle. "Oh…" he laughed nervously. "yeah…"

"Not drinking coffee, huh?"

"Uh, maybe a little…"

"Mmhmm…"

"Uh, sorry about that…"

"Come on, are you ready now?"

"Give me five more seconds…let's see, back pack one, check, back pack 2, che-ahh!" He yelled as Alexa grabbed him, as he grabbed his stuff, and dragged him downstairs…

Grandpa looked at the whole "dragging" phenomenon. "Ok…has Yugi been drinking coffee again?"

"Yeah…" Alexa said, letting Yugi go.

"It was only one cup, I swear!" He shouted defensively.

"He'll calm down…lets just get to the airport!" Grandpa told the two.

"Yeah!" Alexa shouted.

"This is going to be THE best!" Yugi said under his coffee rush.

Alexa muttered under her breath. "Yugi, I sure can't wait until the coffee runs off. Something tells me this is going to be a _long_ trip."

Yugi: Ooh…I remember that! I blame it all on the hot chocolate!

TCG: Coffee…

Yugi: Whatever! Mocha Latte's for everyone!

TCG: Oh boy… (watches as Yugi hands everyone an iced mocha latte)

Yugi: Fine! You want a hot one! Here, have a hot one! Sheesh, you'd think people would be thankful for free food!

TCG: Yeah, I know. Well anyway, here's from the second chapter. Oh my gosh, funny ness! This gets the award for the best accidental use of beer!

"Hey Yugi, what does this smell like?" Alexa asked. Yugi was over by a few loaves of bread, wondering if he should eat it. He put it down and came over.

"I'm not sure…I know what it is…but I just can't put my finger on it…Alexa! What are you doing!" Yugi yelled as Alexa took a sip of it.

"What ever it is, it's good!" Alexa said, drinking some more.

Yugi sighed. He wasn't sure if it was something he had ever actually had before. He knew he'd heard of it, but still, what was it?

"Mm, you gotta try some of this stuff…it's absolutely delish!" Alexa said, right when Yugi remembered what it was. He knew Alexa didn't say "delish", now he knew why she said it.

"Alexa! Don't drink that! It's beer!" Yugi said, as it hit him. _I should have known! I read that somewhere; beer is a staple to Ancient Egyptians diet! _Yugi thought to himself.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! All stacked up in a row!" Alexa sang, drunk. "Big ones, small ones! Some as big as your head!" Alexa began to walk in a very wobbly fashion. Yugi ran over to steady her.

"We're finding a room for you, before you do something really stupid!" Yugi sighed as Alexa continued acting drunk.

"And since I don't know the rest of the words, I'll sing it again instead! Oh, I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts!" She sang, surprisingly she wasn't completely off key.

"As Alexa says, Oh goody and a couple of Ode to joys!" Yugi muttered as he dragged Alexa off down the hall.

"Peace to the coconuts!"

Yugi: Ha! That time, I wasn't the one doing something stupid! (sticks out tongue)

TCG: What? I tried to evenly spread the funny/stupid-ness…

Yugi: Sure…(throws random smarties around. Not the kind we know, the kind from Canada.)

TCG: O.o Yugi, where did you get Canadian Candy?

Yugi: From Sweden…

TCG: How did you get Canadian candy _from __Sweden_

Yugi: (plays random clip)

Swedish lady: Hi-ya! I am from a-Sweden. Would you like some a-Swiss cheese, yah?

Yugi: No-a thank you, but I'll-a take some Candian smarties…yah?

Swedish lady: Okie dokie, here-a you go then. Canadian candy for the boy, yah!

Yugi: (stops clip) And that is how I got it.

TCG: Oh boy…well, here's something from chapter three! Ok, this gets an award for one of Alexa's most clueless moments:

Yami saw Alexa enter, but was unable to control himself anymore. This other presence was too strong…but what would he do to Alexa? He feared for her safety…

"Yami? I was wondering…"

Yami couldn't believe what he heard himself say, "Who are you?"

Alexa was obviously puzzled. "I'm Alexa, remember?"

"Oh really, what kingdom are you from, Alexa?" Yami realized this other presence _was_ another him, that's exactly what he would have said in this time…but if that was true…

"What do you mean, "what kingdom?" I came here with you, remember?" Alexa said, in the back of her mind wondering if this was some kind of joke…

Yami felt himself touch the whip he kept at his belt. He was shocked at what he was doing. But, try as he might, he couldn't stop himself… "You came here with me? From where did we come?"

Alexa was getting annoyed. "Yami, come on! Jokes over, I have something important to tell you!"

Yami silently begged Alexa to leave before he hurt her. His life in the past wasn't as good as it was in the future. He tried to mentally talk to her, as Yugi did, but found it no use. His dis-trust in her was keeping him from reaching her. He didn't want her to get hurt, though. He began to grip the whip, which was a common weapon in this time, even though it was mostly used for chariots. Then again, he had never used it "just for chariots"… "What did you call me?"

Alexa was clueless at what was going on. "I called you by your name, Yami. Remember?"

Yami gripped the whip. He now remembered exactly how this happened in the past. This tightening grip was the last thing he would do before he used it. "Get out, before I hurt you, you're so obviously a commoner in disguise…"

Alexa ignored the precaution. "Yami, tell me what is going on! I know you know me! Now stop pretending!" Alexa sounded brave, but she felt more nervous then a balloon in a needle factory. (I can come up with some good ones, can't I-.-;;;)

Yami, although wishing with all his might that he wouldn't, tightly gripped the whip, and pulled it from his belt. He stepped away from Alexa, and then cracked the whip. It hit exactly where his other presence wanted: the side of Alexa's face, right where her hair met the edge of her head.

Alexa winced in pain. It was stinging strong, and it took a minute for her to realize what was going on. Once it registered, she backed up as if to leave, then stepped forward, refusing to let the spirit who obviously still didn't trust her let her show her fear.

"Take a step closer, and I won't miss this time." Yami threatened against his will.

Alexa placed her hand against the cut, and backed up, and headed for the door. She almost exited when Yami shouted something in Arabic to some guards, who then advanced towards Alexa. Alexa couldn't believe what was going on. She ran out, and escaped into the hallway with the guards close behind. She leapt out the door, and hid behind some trees. The guards stupidly passed her. She remembered that Yugi was still in his room, and made her way to his room. She was worried about Yugi. She came to the bottom of his window, and went to yell for him, but she stopped because the whip burn was too painful. _I'll have to get into his room…_ Alexa thought, as she clambered in. She fell in pretty clumsily, which woke Yugi up.

"A…Alexa? What are you doing here? And why are you on the floor like that?" Yugi asked, as he yawned and got out of the bed to help Alexa up. Alexa gladly accepted the help, being careful to cover the whips fury…

"I'm here to talk to you about Yami, and I climbed in through the window." Alexa said, hoping the fact she was covering the cut would make it obvious something was wrong.

"What about him? And what's with your face?" Yugi asked. Since he had just woken up, he wasn't a clear minded as usual…

"You won't believe me."

"Try me."

"Yami, he…" Alexa sighed. "Yami whipped me." She removed her hand from her face.

Yugi couldn't believe what he heard or saw. The cut was deep, but straight and even, it had to be a whip's lash. "It must have been the Yami from the past…"

"The Yami from _where_?" Alexa asked, hating how clueless she was.

"That's right! We never told you!"

"Never told me what exactly?"

"Yami thought that there might be another one of him in this time, since we came into the past, here was here originally but then he came again, so now there are two Yami's in one place and time." Yugi said, more so to himself then to Alexa.

"Yugi, are you saying that the reason that this happened to me is because of Yami from the past?"

"Yeah, I think…" Yugi said, knowing that another problem now was in there way.

"Yugi, we have to remind him about, well, him! I don't think that he is two separate people, I think that two…uh…people are trying to get one body! Kind of like when you and Yami are at home, and yeah…" Alexa stopped. She was only worsening the situation. So much for trying to help.

"I think you are right. Was he in the thrown room still?" Yugi asked, wanting to confirm what he thought to be correct.

"Yep. I don't think he wanted to leave. I mean, he had no reason to, right?" Alexa answered.

"No, he doesn't. But how can we remind him of _him?_" Yugi asked.

Alexa smiled a smile that said it was obvious. Yugi was confused still, and Alexa told him. "Look in the mirror Yugi! Who better to remind Yami of him then someone who looks just like him?"

"Ok, yeah…but there are quite a few differences between us, actually…" Yugi answered.

"Yugi, you're the closest to him here right now! You have to do it!"

"I will, but what if Yami got completely…what if he disappeared because we came here?"

"He won't. I know he's still here. I can feel it." Alexa answered reassuringly.

Suddenly, they heard Arabic shouting from outside the window. Alexa cautiously peeked out, and saw the guards. If she didn't distract them, they would find her and Yugi…and she had a feeling that there punishment would be worse then a whipping, which was pretty bad in the first place.

"It's the guards! There the same ones that Yami sent after me."

"He sent _guards_ after you! What did you say to him?"

"That's not important. I'm going to go out there and distract them; you keep your existence to a minimal until you think of something. Wish me luck!" Alexa said more exited then she felt, and looked.

"Alexa! No! Who knows what they'll do for a second offense? I mean, first with the Pharaoh and then escaping the law!" Yugi asked nervously

"Look, if I stay, chances are they'll look in this window and catch us both. I mean, I don't like getting captured as much as the next guy, but at least one of us has to be free. I just hope I'll live to tell the tale." Alexa said, ready to jump out at a seconds notice.

"Alexa! Don't!"

"As you once said, better a chance then none at all!" Alexa said in an almost harsh way. Yugi fell silent.

"Alright Alexa. Just be careful."

"I will." Alexa said, as she jumped out the window. Yugi leaned against the wall to hear if she said anything, and he hoped that she wouldn't…

The guards spoke angrily. Alexa yelled some final thoughts to Yugi.

"When Yami says to get out, that's the last thing he'll do before he uses the whip!" Alexa shouted.

Yugi begged Alexa through there mental link. _Be quiet! They'll hear you talking in my direction! _

"They would, but they can't understand English!" Alexa shouted before the guards dragged her off.

"But I do." Yami's other self muttered to himself. _Thanks for telling me there's another one to torture…_

Yugi: GASP! That's where the horror in this story begins!

TCG: I know…

Yugi: (Tosses Cheez-its at people) No, I don't own anything I am throwing! Neither does TCG!

TCG: Trust me, if I did, this wouldn't be a fanfic…anyway, Chapter 4, your up! This is for best use of an earring…

Yami knew what Yugi was saying was true. He had to break free…but how could he stop the other, obviously stronger one. He had an idea. It could be risky, but he was sure it would work…he just had to tell Yugi. "Yugi…you have to…you have to knock him out! Make him unconscious!" Yami got shot back, once again out of control. This time the sudden switch felt like he had been thrown hard against a wall. "Listen, if you come near me, you'll meet a grim fate…" He gripped his whip. _Oh no! Yugi only has one shot at this…And there's still the risk it won't work at all! _

Yugi knew what he had to now do…the question was how to do it. He quickly glanced around the room, and saw nothing within his reach that could knock someone unconscious. He began playing with his earrings again…wait, that's it! He began to frantically try to remove his earring from his ear. It was solid gold, and heavy as a rock. If thrown right, he was sure it could knock him out. His hope was that he wouldn't knock out the one he was trying to save.

"Hehe, if you make one move with that earring, you'll have a taste of the cats tongue!"

Yugi didn't even try to think about what the other person had just said. But, he thought, how in the world did you undo these earrings?

Meanwhile, Alexa was having a pretty hard time herself. She was convinced that she should try and use her powers, but how? If she used them for the wrong reason at the wrong time, she might drain them completely. That's when someone walked into the room she was in. It was a couple people actually, she soon realized, and they all held a millennium item: The items included the rod, the necklace, and the key. Alexa just sat there, almost certain that speaking was useless, since they probably only spoke Arabic. They asked her something, by which she just said "Excuse me?" not really expecting a response. But were these people friends or foe?

Yami stepped towards Yugi, who couldn't seem to take off his earring. Yugi had no choice but to step back, but never pausing at the earring. Yami, as if to prolong Yugi's suffering, un wound the whip slowly as he cornered Yugi. Yugi realized that he'd have to just yank the earring, and hope the gold would tear instead of his ear. Yami stood close; close enough to get a good hit. "You'd better be scared, because there is no way you can possibly win against me!" Yami said. Yugi gulped. He had one chance, and one chance only. This had to work. In one swift motion, Yugi gripped his earring, yanked it, and threw it towards his opponent's forehead. It struck true, much to Yugi's relief, and knocked his enemy out cold. He also realized that the earring had ripped, not his ear. He then heard grunting coming from the body, and he leaned over to help Yami back to his feet.

"You did it, Yugi! You saved me." Yami said happily, accepting Yugi's hand to help him up.

"It was nothing, really. But I'm worried about Alexa…what _do_ they do to the prisoners anyway?"

Yami thought for a moment, and then gasped. "They send them to the shadow realm!"

Yugi and Yami wasted no time running towards the dungeons, in which Alexa was having problems again.

Alexa had said "Excuse me?" to be more of an amusement for herself. But she almost screamed when the one woman answered back.

"Ah, so you speak English, eh? Never was my favorite, but oh well. I asked you if you were ready to be sent to the shadow realm." The woman holding the necklace asked. She looked surprisingly like Ishizu.

Alexa thought to herself. The shadow realm? "What for?" she asked aloud…

"You angered the Pharaoh, a serious offense. You now must get sent to the shadow realm." The man holding the rod answered, holding the rod in Alexa's face, ready to send her there.

"Any last words, girl, before we send you away?" The man with the key asked.

Alexa was shocked. All three of there millennium items began to glow. Alexa wondered…should or shouldn't she use her powers? She hadn't thought about being sent to the shadow realm. "Yes, I do. Beat _my_ magic!" Alexa's forehead began to glow brightly. _Alexa, _Alexa thought to herself, _if you had taking the time to think, you would know that the odds are against you. Three obviously fresh items against your exhausted powers. Well, I tried Yugi. Guess I am no good after all …_The three people, who appeared to be priests, began to use there millennium items. She winced at the pain of the items power. This was it, she was gone…

"Stop it right there!" Yami rushed in and yelled, panting from running so quick and so far. The three priests kneeled in the presence of the Pharaoh. Yugi followed close behind, wondering when Yami had learned to run like that… Alexa was not completely engulfed by the shadows, but she wasn't completely there either. Yugi and Yami rushed past the priests towards Alexa, who was struggling to sit up in the chair.

"You…guys came for me? I…I can't believe it…I thought I was gone…" Alexa said quietly, struggling against the shadows. She was more there then here…

"You will be soon, if we don't do something…" Yugi said worriedly, turning to Yami.

Yami turned towards the priests. "Release her from the shadow realm, now!" Yami's voice was filled with anger, but only towards the priests. The three quickly obeyed. It took her a second, but Alexa quickly recovered. Yugi grabbed the knife on the table, and cut through the ropes securing Alexa to the chair. Alexa ran up and, taking him by surprise, hugged Yami.

"I'm so glad your ok now!" Alexa said happily. She then ran back to Yugi, and hugged him. "You did it! You saved Yami!" Yugi gladly returned the hug, but Yami just stood there, in awe. Was he just hugged by the girl who knew he didn't trust her? Could it be possible…no; she still couldn't be trusted. She had been the one who had let his other side out, and had let herself get captured by the guards.

Yugi: Woot! Go two pound gold earrings!

TCG: Yeah-woot! It's time for chapter five, people! This gets the award for first dramatic part in the story!

Alexa was busy trying to decoy people towards her, so that others would be safe. It wasn't working too well, but Alexa was able to at least dodge all the people. That's when she saw Yami fighting off people as well. She also then noticed Bokura…who happened to be aiming at somebody. Alexa followed his aim…he was aimed at…Yami! Yami was about to be shot with an arrow! She quickly pushed through the people who had currently been trying to get her, and ran towards Yami. She saw Bokura release the arrow. She jumped towards Yami, hoping to at least knock him off balance so it would miss. She felt herself hit him, knocking him down with much more force then she had realized. She suddenly felt a sharp pain. She had been shot!

She put her hand to the hurt spot, which was her right shoulder. It was good compared to the fact that she could have been killed. Now that she thought of it, it was still possible, she could bleed to death. She winced in pain.

Yami got up, wondering what had hit him, quite literally. But when he turned to see Alexa on the ground with an arrow stuck through her, he felt frightened, angry, and sorry all at the same time. He rushed to Alexa's side, where Alexa had grown pale.

"Alexa…c-come on…I-I'll make sure your alright…I promise." Yami told her. He looked up to see what was happening on the field. Bokura was standing on top of a chariot, and shouted to his fellow evil-doers in Arabic, in which Yami translated to be:

"Come, we have accomplished what we needed for today. We have found the pharaohs true weakness! And it lies in his loved ones!"

Yami wanted to shout back at him, but Alexa was in terrible condition. Luckily, back at the castle there were excellent doctors who could hopefully stop the bleeding. As Bokura and his army rode away, Yami turned to help Alexa up.

"Yami…I-I am sorry…" Alexa said weakly to Yami, who helped her stand up.

"You're sorry, but for what?"

"I…I've been nothing but a burden since I've met you. I've caused nothing but trouble. I'm…sorry…"

"Alexa…"

Alexa suddenly fainted, probably from losing so much blood.

"Alexa! We have to get you healed, and quickly!"

…………………

It had been a few hours since the tragedy, but it looked as if she would be all right. Luckily, the doctors were able to stop Alexa's bleeding, right before it was too late. Her shoulder was wrapped in linen, and Alexa was sleeping in a room, Yugi was in there with her. He almost didn't believe Yami's story, but once he saw Alexa it was hard not to. He knew this place had been dangerous before, but now…Yugi struggled to keep the tears from falling. Alexa tossed a little in the bed, which made Yugi feel better, since it was the first movement she had made in a long time.

"How is she?" Yami walked into the room.

"Well, she moved, so obviously she's not blacked out any more."

"That's good news to hear…" _I've been nothing but a burden since I met you. I've caused nothing but trouble. I'm sorry…_Yami couldn't get those words out of his head. He felt so guilty, but what had he done? How was it possible that a girl's word could haunt so? _I'm Sorry…_

Alexa yawned in the bed and woke up. She went to prop herself up in bed, but as soon as she put weight on her arm, she winced in pain.

"Here, let me help you!" Yugi helped Alexa sit up, and she yawned again.

"Thanks Yugi! Man, my arm feels like it's broken…I mean, at least I saved Yami, I think…wait! Yami! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you. But are you alright?" _I've been nothing but a burden since I met you…_

"I guess so. I mean, as good as I'm going to get with a broken, I mean sprained…I mean _arrowed_ arm…boy, how do you explain that one? 'Mom, yeah I kind of just got myself arrowed…'" Alexa laughed a little.

_I've caused nothing but trouble…_

Yami couldn't get her words out of his head. But why was he thinking about them anyway? He couldn't figure it out.

"I'm glad to hear your ok Alexa!" Yugi said happily. "But, how are we going to be able to save the puzzle? Bokura ran off with it."

"Yugi, we'll get it. By tomorrow I'm sure that we will figure out some way to get it back." Alexa said, having forgotten about her powers again.

"Maybe your powers will come back completely! Then, it'll be easy." Yugi figured.

"Yeah!" Alexa said, then remembering a possibly devastating fact, gasped. "Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless I might have drained them already!"

"Drained them already? But how?" Yugi asked.

"Remember before when those dudes with the items almost sent me to the shadow realm?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I tried to stop them with my powers, but it didn't work! I think I might have drained them when I did that!"

"But…then that means…" Yugi thought to himself.

"We might not be able to get back at all…" Yami finished. He had been quiet up to this point, but Alexa had done way more then was forgivable.

Alexa saw the anger in Yami's eyes, and felt a surge of fear. She tended to resort to humor to keep herself in the presence of the Pharaoh, even when he wasn't dressed in Egyptian clothes…when he looked like an older version of Yugi. She had always had a feeling of nervousness around him, and now she knew why: fear. Now that she had brought up the fact that her powers could be drained, she couldn't bring herself to meet eye to eye. "I'm sorry, you two…really. I'm not sure what I was thinking."

Yugi: And free chips and dip for all! Woot woot!

TCG: Geez, everyone's going to get sick from all this food…

Yugi: (Shrugs)

TCG: Alright, chapter 6's turn…This get's the award for most climatic moment!

It seemed no one had heard Bokura as he entered the palace. He sent the guards to the shadow realm, making it easy to get in. So what if he couldn't figure out how to use the powers of the Millennium Puzzle? No one knew that, and plus, it served as an excellent ransom. If they didn't cooperate, it would be destroyed. But now the choice was who to capture…

The Pharaoh would be a good choice, him being of absolute power…he could take it all away. But he wouldn't be easy to capture, and Bokura wasn't planning on having a hard time. Besides, even if he just sent him to the shadow realm, a much easier option, he would need to duel him anyway to use the puzzles powers.

There's was the boy, Yugi, who seemed almost like a long lost son of the Pharaoh. He had never seen him before, except recently. But Yugi was so closely linked with the Pharaoh, would it be possible for him to communicate with the Pharaoh? Besides, if he took him, he would be taking one with weak nature, willing the others to let him go down for there safety. He wouldn't be able to acquire what he wanted if there was no desire to save what was held ransom.

Then again, there was that girl who seemed to also just appear. She seemed like a strong character, that one. Sure, she had been shot by an arrow, but…

But that made her the perfect victim.

Little did they know that Bokura too, could speak English. It was extremely rare to learn such a foreign language, but he too, over the years, had learned it well. The girls name was Alexa, and she wouldn't dare put the Pharaoh or Yugi in danger. She was too much into proving to the Pharaoh that she could be trusted. Plus, her "powers" that she supposedly had, were for some reason weak. Now, it was all a matter of bribing her into the shadows…his plan was fool proof.

He walked into the girl's room. She was lying on the bed, bandages wrapped around her shoulder and most of her upper arm. Now, all he had to do was put her in the shadow realm, which should be easy on a now weakened girl.

He nudged her arm to wake her up, she yawned but quickly shot up when she saw Bokura standing there.

"Stay quiet, or your friend Yugi and the Pharaoh are dead!" Bokura threatened to keep things down.

"You can speak English? Never mind that, how did you get in here? And what is it you want?" Alexa asked. She had been right to Yugi. She could get up if she had too.

"Yes, I sent the guards to the realm of shadows. Now, I want the Millennium Puzzles power, which I can't do unless the Pharaoh duels me. You are gonna be the bait!"

"Oh really? How are you going to make me?" Alexa asked, fearing the worst.

"With my millennium ring! Of course, you can get away if you agree to let me take the Pharaoh and little Yugi…"

"No! You won't touch them!"

"Then, prepare to be devoured by the shadows!"

"No! Yu!" Her mouth was covered by Bokuras hand.

"You won't call them here! If you do, they and you are dead! Now either you, or they go. What's your choice?"

Alexa thought for a moment. If she was gone, Yami would think she couldn't defend herself. If she let those two get captured however, they'd be no one to prove her trust to. But they'd also be no Pharaoh destroying her self esteem with his lack of trust in her…

"I…" Alexa paused.

"Yes?"

"I…"

"Go on…"

Alexa gulped. "Take me. I won't let you hurt them!" Alexa said, the reality of what was going on just now going through her brain. It was so real when it happened, the feeling being more then just what she saw happen on the show…a whole lot more.

"Well…if that's your decision…"

"Yes…and don't you dare hurt them!" Alexa yelled, as she fought to hold back the tears.

"Ah, but if I hurt them, there would be no one to torture, now would there?" Bokura asked. "Now, prepare to enter the realm of Darkness!" He pulled his Millennium Ring from where it was on his neck, and pointed it towards Alexa, as it began to glow brightly.

Alexa tried her best to fight it off, but it was no use. She felt herself lose control of her body, as she found her mind entering the shadow realm. When she was there, she felt slightly weak, and she had a feeling it was only a matter of time before she slipped away completely. _Yami, if this doesn't make you trust me, then I give up…You win; I have nothing left to give. My soul is gone, I have nothing left to lose for you…I hope you're happy now…_

Bokura looked down happily at the limp body. One down, two to go. He began to leave, when the puzzle began to glow. He didn't know why, he hadn't done anything to activate it, but as soon as it started it stopped. Bokura didn't know what had happened, so he ignored it as he left the palace. Little did he realize what he did…

Yami tossed in his sleep, because suddenly he heard a voice echo through his head…_ Yami, if this doesn't make you trust me, then I give up…You win; I have nothing left to give. My soul is gone, I have nothing left to lose for you…I hope you're happy now…_

Yugi: POP CORN!

TCG: Oh boy…popcorn…You know what I just noticed? I was a really bad writer back then…GASP! What if I still am!

Yugi: TCG…your not a bad writer! I like your stories!

TCG: (ignoring Yugi) The poor details! The bad climatic points! Oh! I've failed as a writer!

Yugi: If your writing is so bad…then why do you get reviews?

TCG: (is about to say something, but stops) I don't know…that's a good question…And I remember when I typed that chapter…I thought it was the greatest…especially the part where Alexa starts yelling at Yami when there all in the millennium puzzle…oh boy…

Yugi: Anyway…aren't you going to do the next chapter?

TCG: Oh yes…let's do number 7, shall we? Hehe…this gets the award for best "love?" scene.

There was a large dune up ahead, and although Yami had no problem scaling it, Yugi had difficulty. He couldn't get up with out trying to grab something to help him up. However since he was holding Alexa, he couldn't, at least he couldn't with out dropping her.

Yami knew it wasn't fair. He knew very well how to scale the dunes, but it was pretty much impossible without using your hands. He sighed, as he made his decision.

"Yugi, you look tired…give her to me. You can take the bags." He said, glancing to the side, not wanting to look like it was something he wanted to do.

Yugi blinked. Why would Yami offer to help him…with Alexa involved?

"Well, do you want me to help or not?" Yami asked impatiently…his face turning a very light shade of pink.

Yugi smiled. Yami _wanted_ to carry Alexa. Why, he didn't know…but right now his arms were killing him. "Alright then, you take her if you want…" Yugi said, giving Yami a look that said "I know you want to!"

Yami laughed nervously. "No…I don't _want _to…You just look tired is all…"

Yugi laughed "Take her then…"

"Thank you…I mean fine!" Yami said quickly corrected himself. He couldn't help it…Alexa _was_ pretty…

Yugi: WHEAT THINS, PEOPLE!

TCG: Wheat thins! Geez, I must be dreaming…Yugi, you don't give out Wheat thins at parties…

Yugi: Why not? Speaking of dreaming…you're dreams in the last chapter were weird!

TCG: Yugi…we are in the last chapter…

Yugi: Oh yeah…I just forgot because of all this flash back stuff…

TCG: And that dream was weird because I actually dreamt it. And I thought it fit in…yeah…definitely strange, though. Yep…

Yugi: (shrugs) HAHAHA! Electric guitar! HAHAHAHAHA!

TCG: (to audience) He's reading it for the first time…

Yugi: (sweat drops) They didn't have to know that…

TCG: Ok, time for the 8th chapter…This get's the award for shortest flashback!

Yami grabbed another piece of jerky. He might as well try and keep himself awake if Yugi was thinking so much. Hmm…was this piece teriyaki? (If you ever have eaten beef jerky, you know it comes in various spices. Teriyaki is really spicy. Just in case you didn't get that.)

Yugi: Yep…that was short. HAWAIIN PUNCH!

TCG: Oh goody…what will he think of next?

Yugi: Tootsie pops!

TCG: (sweat drops) I stand corrected…

Yugi: (dances to "We like to Party", the song that the old guy dances to on the six flags commercial. Yes, it's a real song…and a cool one at that! It's by the Vengaboys.)

TCG: Go Yugi, Go Yugi! It's your birthday! It's your birthday! Uh huh, oh yeah! (stops, clears throat) I mean…It's the 9th chapters turn! Um…how about for best moment helped by a God? I'm running out of name Ideas…

In the morning, Yami awoke this time before Yugi. He went to the river to wash his face: the morning was very hot. But as he did, he noticed something sparkle in the river. He wondered…it had a gold color to it…was it the millennium puzzle? Had Bokura tossed it in the river, hoping that he wouldn't find it?

"You'll have to try harder then _that_ Bokura!" Yami whispered at himself. There was a log alongside of the river, and Yami pushed it so that it went out into the river. He climbed onto it, and made his way to where the object was. But, as he went to reach for it, the log shifted into the wet ground. This knocked him off balance, and soon he found himself grasping the log, trying to pull himself up. The river here was strong, and he had difficulty.

Out of all the commotion this caused, Yugi awoke quickly, only to find his other half struggling to get back up. Yugi spared no time climbing onto the log to help the Pharaoh. "Yami! Grab my hand!" As Yami did so, he lost his grip with his other hand, then being pulled down river, the only reason he was staying out of the current was because Yugi was gripping him with one hand and holding on to the log with another. Yugi struggled; it was too much to be holding on to someone being pulled away with one hand and holding for dear life with the other.

"Yugi! You have to let go of me!" Yami shouted, not wanting to harm Yugi.

"No! If I let go…it won't be of you!" Yugi shouted back.

Yami gasped. Yugi wasn't going to let Yami go alone. If he went…Yugi would go with him.

Even in the shadow realm, Alexa heard there shouts. But, even though she had just felt fine, she now felt unable to move. Was it that because they were injured…she was too? Was her strength from there's? It had to be! But…what could she do? How could she help them?

Yugi grunted. He could easily let go of Yami and save himself. But that wasn't an option. But he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on.

Alexa was suddenly blinded by a light. It was much brighter then the one that Yugi and Yami had given off. It was also much more powerful. She knew something- or someone- of importance was with her.

"I am the Egyptian God, Ra! I am here to ask what it is you truly want: To save yourself, or your friends…"

Alexa couldn't even get herself to bow in the Gods Presence. _Great…the one time I'm in front of a God, I can't even show respect…_

"Rise, Alexa! You have my permission."

Alexa, realizing now she could get up, quivered as she sat up. "P-please…my Ra, w-what is it t-that you w-want?"

"You're friends, and the very Pharaoh of Egypt, are in great danger. But I also realize that you have been here in the Shadows for much longer then they've been in trouble."

"Y-yes, my Ra…but…why h-have you come, your g-greatness?"

"Simple: I offer you a choice. I can save you, and have your friends perish. Or, you can save them, and once they are on dry land, have your soul taken forever."

"My…my Ra. Let me s-save them. I-I must." Alexa stammered, not very much realizing what she'd gotten herself into.

"Yes, I knew I saw it in you. You would be the one to sacrifice yourself for others. No, go! Enjoy your last few minutes of existence!"

Suddenly, Alexa gained full consciousness. She had no time to savor it, so she quickly ran to the scene. She carefully made her way to the two, and reached for them.

"Alexa!" They both shouted at once.

"How did you get here?" Yami asked.

"More importantly, I'm glad you're ok…" Yugi said.

Alexa shook her head. "There's no time! Come on, grab hold!"

Yugi saw Alexa's arm, it was still bandaged from what had happened. "I can't! I'll hurt you!"

Alexa hadn't felt the pain. She had been too busy trying to rescue them. "Don't worry about me, grab on!" At "on" she reached for Yugi's wrist, and slowly (but as quickly as she could go) dragged them both to shore.

The three sat there, panting from exhaustion.

"You two are alright!" Alexa said, hugging her two soaked friends.

"But how did you get alright?" Asked Yami, standing up and dusting off the mud from his outfit.

"Trust me…that's not going to last long." Alexa said, both her and Yugi standing up as well. "I…"

At that, Alexa suddenly seemed to faint, and at the same moment the same bright light that had surrounded her surrounded them all. Yugi caught her as they fell, and knowing that whatever the bright light was, was indeed responsible for what had just happened. The power from the light forced him to go down on his knees, being careful not to hurt Alexa. Although Yami held against it, he too had to get down.

Yugi, his eyes filling with tears of anger, began to shout at the thing that had just come. "What have you done to her?" He gasped. Although his voice had been loud and strong, it came out as weak whisper. Knowing suddenly he couldn't talk, he looked away from the figure in the bright light, still wondering what he had done.

Seeing this, Yami knew he had to at least try. His anger, what had started out as mere confusion, was now strong, and still growing. "What have you done to her!" His voice came out just as he had wanted it, but it took a lot out of him.

"I, Ra, was merely returning for her half of the bargain. She offered herself to save you, despite all you've done to her."

At this statement, Yami almost couldn't speak. But he knew he had to. "What bargain are you referring to!" Once again, it had been hard to speak at such a tone to the God.

"Simple, I gave her the choice of helping you, then letting her soul go to the shadows, or waiting until you tired and drowned, then releasing herself. She chose to save you. And now, her soul is gone."

"No! You can't do that! Why did you interfere with the life of such an innocent girl? I demand you release her at once!" Yami was full of fear. One who talked to a God in such a manner was never known to see the next day.

"If your other half can talk in my presence, I'd gladly do the favor. Because Yugi will only be able to talk if his heart is true to his word."

Yami looked at his other half. Yugi had a terrified look on his face, and in any moment he'd surely burst into tears. But then something struck him: Yugi _had_ been saying what was true to his heart. He really wanted to know if Alexa would be alright, because he truly wanted her to be. Yugi seemed as though he had given up, fearing his inability to do what he was to do. But if what Yami thought was true, then he wouldn't have to.

"Yugi _can't_ talk. You have made it so it is impossible for him. His heart was in his words before, so if what you said _was_ true, he _would_ have been able to talk." Yami stated, his confidence suddenly dwindling. What if he was wrong? Would he be punished? He had to be right…everything depended on it.

Absolutely everything.

Alexa

Yugi

Himself

And even the fate of the world.

Ra looked down on the Pharaoh. "You have won. Alexa's mind shall be released to her body, but she will be sleeping, as it eases the transference. I shall keep to my word."

Yami nodded. He had done it, he won! He had outwitted the God, Alexa had been spared! Yugi laughed as the God left, tears of joy in his eyes. "Alexa's going to be ok! Alexa's going to be alright! Thank you Yami!"

"Thank me?" ask Yami, "For what?"

Yugi looked up to his friend, the Pharaoh. "If you hadn't been so brave…if you hadn't solved his riddle…we'd be with out a lot of things right now. Alexa, her ability to bring us back, and possibly our lives!"

Yami smiled. For once, he had done something right, at least since they've been there. He felt tired though. Speaking to the God wasn't easy. Still, he wondered what that thing in the river had been. Although he never went to see, it had been but a shiny rock smoothed by the rivers currents.

Yugi: Woot! Balloons!

TCG: Balloons! When did we get Balloons!

Yugi: Um…about 30 seconds ago?

TCG: Works for me. Time for chapter 10! This is when things start to get interesting…This get's the award for most "musical" chapter…

Alexa was full of energy. And who could blame her, after being stuck in the shadow realm for so long. She easily got ahead of both Yugi and Yami, who after walking for about three days were pretty bored with it. She skipped a little here, hopped a little there. But her most random moment was probably when she started singing.

"Ob li di, Ob la da! Life goes on, ah! La la la la, life goes on!" She said, then humming the words she couldn't remember. Then she repeated them again, and after a while, it got a little annoying. "Ob li di, Ob la da! Life goes on, ah! La la la la, life goes on!"

"What are you singing, Alexa!" Yugi asked after the second repeat.

"Ob li di, Ob la da! Life goes on, Ah-ah!" She screeched as Yugi shook her to make her stop. "Oh come on!" She complained. "I'm hyper, it's not my fault. Come on, the song grows on you!" She added.

"Ob li di, Ob la da…" Yugi said flatly. "Don't get it."

"No, it's all happy-ful! Like this:" She sang the words a lot more peppy then Yugi did, but not so peppy that it sounded artificial.

"Ob li di, Ob la da…" Yugi sang low and monotone. "Actually, it is pretty catchy…" He admitted.

Yami, who had been trying to keep out of it, just sweat dropped. "Not you too!"

"Ob li di, Ob la da! Life goes on, ah! La la la la, life goes on!" The two younger ones sang.

Yami sighed and did several sweat drops and anime falls, but nothing seemed to make them shut up. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP IF I SANG ONE LINE!" He yelled.

Everyone stopped, stared at each other, and blinked. Then Alexa answered. "Well, yeah…we were waiting for that!"

"I was _being sarcastic!_" Yami corrected.

"No you weren't, Yami. I can see right through you!" Yugi said slyly. "Come on, one line won't kill you!"

"Yeah, it's not like we're in the 21st century and someone is going to video tape us and sell it on the black market for millions." Alexa said, nodding, not realizing the look both Yugi and Yami were giving her. It was a look that said. "Where the heck do you come up with this stuff?"

So, they sang it once more, the Pharaoh included. Now, although he was reluctant to sing, he even blushed to some degree, he did sing remarkably well. Not that it mattered, in the end they all ended up just laughing and having a good time with themselves. This was good, since it helped them forget about there aching feet and the distance they'd traveled, which was really far.

Yugi: (cracks up laughing) That's HILARIOUS! Time for ice cream!

TCG: How you go from funny to ice cream is beyond me…

Yugi: It's simple, you say hilarious and then immediately after say ice cream!

TCG: Oh…ok…Anyway…time for chapter…what are we on? Ten? No, 11! Sheesh…we're getting through this pretty quickly, aren't we?

Yugi: Sure, why not?

TCG: Ok then, here's chapter 11! This is definitely for best use of slang!

"Well, I'm going!" Alexa said, "drawing a card". _Let's see, I've got a monster reborn, and two fairy of the spring cards. I could activate my fairy's this turn, and put monster reborn face down for next turn…but will that seem too obvious? As long as Bakura knows English, I can't bluff like he can in Arabic. Oh, there must be a way…I could try speaking that little bit of French I know…no, I don't know enough of it. _She looked at Yami, who was trying to decide whether to risk the fate of the puzzle or not. Whenever Yami spoke, it was always formal. It was polite and slightly fancy, but not old and ancient, like the "thee, thy and thou" as she'd learned in English class. _That's it! Bakura only knows formal English! So if I used slang, he'd have no idea what I'm saying! Well, neither will I for that matter, but I know enough to make _some _sense of it. _

"Yo, dawg! You showing me beef? Cause I'll give you beef, fo' sho'!" (translation: Hey, dude! Are you giving me problems? Cause I'll give you problems, for sure! I think that's what it means, anyways…)

Both Yami and Bakura looked at her like she'd grown an extra head. Alexa couldn't help but have to laugh, but she hid it behind a smile. "Man, I use da summons "Fairy of the Spring" squared, ta get back two Equip summons, my foe!" When did the Brooklyn accent get in there? "Yo, and before you move, I am gonna put one card facedown. Down with that? Peace out!" Alexa just had to add that last line. Not only did it strike her as funny, but she couldn't think of another way to say "I'm done".

Yami smiled. He couldn't understand half of what she was saying (since the other half was English), but it was better than her speaking fully in English giving away her plans.

Bakura did his turn speaking completely in Arabic. However, he did something unlike what Alexa had planned. He activated a summon that blew Alexa's monster reborn away! Then, he activated what Alexa knew as Dark hole, blowing away her monster. Now she was completely defenseless. He ended his turn with a face down monster.

"My time, fo sho? Word!" Alexa looked at her hand as she drew a card. That's it! That's what she needed! "I summon one monster face down, and I'm outtie."

Bakura seemed to get the message this time. He summoned a monster with 1500 attack points (Alexa didn't catch the name) He attacked her face down monster and…

"Activate Magician of Faith!" Alexa said, forgetting about the slang. "I use it to bring back my Monster Reborn from the grave! Then, I use _that_ to summon up Maha Vailo, in Attack mode!" _Now, my life points are safe. Maha Vailo has 50 more attack points then his monster, so it's enough to keep him at bay until I can equip him. _

Yugi: Tch, Alexa almost sounded like Joey there!

TCG: Yes, I know. That was almost sort of the point…

Yugi: Oh…FREE CD's for everyone!

TCG: Yugi…those are _my _CD's!

Yugi: But…I'm running out of stuff to give people!

TCG: Then go raid my sisters closet…

Yugi: (shrugs) Ok…

TCG: While he's doing that, lets do chapter 12, shall we? This get's the award for most random challenge ever…

Suddenly, from the shadows, two chariots each drawn by two horses appeared, Bakura on one, and the other three on the other.

"A Chariot race!" Alexa asked, bewildered.

Bakura laughed, as a whip appeared in each of there hands. "You said you could beat me no matter what…"

"And I will!" Alexa yelled, beginning to second guess her abilities.

"However, I'll let any of you three drive the horses, so go ahead and choose your driver…"

"Yami, you should do it. You've probably done this in the past…" Alexa told him, handing him the whip.

"No…that's what I'm afraid of…if I _did_ do it in the past…the other one…the other me…he'll probably try to take over. And with a whip in hand…"

Yami didn't have to say any more. Alexa still had the scar on her face, and everyone else knew what he meant.

"Here, Alexa. I'll do it. You just got through a really tough duel, so I'll give you a break…" Yugi offered.

"No…" Yami interrupted, and then added. "I'm sorry but…the resemblance…I really don't want any chance…"

"It's alright, I understand." Alexa said, once again taking the whip. "Besides, it can't be that hard to make some horses go when you have a whip."

"Now, are you three ready? A finish line is set for one mile in the distance, and the first one to cross it will win."

"Alright then."

"Hehe, go!" Bakura cheated taking off without a proper countdown.

"That cheat!" Alexa yelled, cracking the whip. She'd made the beginners mistake of only hitting one horse, so while one bolted ahead, the other got scared of the noise of the whip, causing the horses to go crazy. The jerk was so sudden and violent all three passengers fell down. Alexa luckily got up in time, and realizing her mistake, hit them both at once, and caught up with Bakura.

The horse's hooves hit fast but with a steady beat. Alexa and Bakura were each hitting them, each time getting a little ahead or behind the other. That's when suddenly Bakura's chariot rammed right into the side of Alexa's.

"What! That jerks cheating again!" Alexa cried, whipping the horses again.

"Look! The finish line!" Yugi pointed to a small marked point in the distance…

Bakura rammed them again.

"At this rate, we'll never make it!" Alexa cried. Just then, Bakura rammed them a final time, and suddenly the back of there chariot wobbled severely, and then the corner lowered.

Alexa braced herself, while Yugi and Yami held on. "He knocked off a wheel!" Yugi told her.

It was the final stretch, the line was really close…but they were losing speed with the lost wheel.

Yami, not being able to stand it, grabbed the whip from Alexa's hand. In a swift motion, and before Alexa knew what was going on, he took it, whipped it towards Bakura, and caught it on a wheel. He let go, and it tangled on the wheel, knocking around the chariot making Bakura fall, and since he couldn't whip, he couldn't speed up.

"But neither can we!" Alexa said, seeing Yami's plans.

"We don't need to!" Yami said. "See for yourself!"

Bakura, in an attempt to get off the whip from the wheel, which was causing it to bump a lot, tilted to the side so that the whole chariot tipped. However, he came down too quickly, and one final bump from that wheel made them turn straight over, just as Alexa, Yugi, and Yami all crossed the finish line.

"That's it, Bakura!" Alexa said, jumping down from the chariot. "We've won all your little games, so now the power of the puzzle belongs to us again!"

Yugi: (starts throwing random stuff around) Let's see…here's a collectors edition thingy…and here are some Duel Monsters' cards…and here is…

TCG: Yep, all my sister's random junk. Enjoy it people!

Yugi: What's this thing? (looks at a blob)

TCG: (Pokes it with a pencil, and it moves, then tosses it randomly outside.) Garbage, now…

Yugi: Oh…ok…

TCG: Ok, chapter 13! Just a few more chapters to go through, people! Hang in there! This is the award for…uh…most victory-turned-trick…I don't think that made sense…but oh well…

Far into the night, but not so much that it was almost morning, Alexa woke up. She wasn't sure quite why, but she did, even though she was very tired. She turned a little in the bed, trying to get comfortable.

The millennium puzzle…

Alexa suddenly blinked awake. Why did she just think of the millennium puzzle? She wasn't sure, but the next thing she knew, she was up trying to find it. She knew something was wrong, but hadn't Yami been wearing it around his neck only before? She had to make sure…

Alexa quietly walked through the palace. She had a knack for being able to be absolutely silent while traveling through houses, one of her random talents that normally didn't mean anything. Tonight, however, was an exception…

She quietly opened another door. As her eyes adjusted, she caught a glimpse of gold. Yep, this was Yami's room. Being almost as silent as not to breath, she snuck over to the puzzle, which lay on a table beside the bed, wondering why she had this strong feeling suddenly. What the heck was she doing, what if Yami woke up!

Alexa hesitated to touch it, but she did, and she almost gasped when she saw it. It was missing a single piece, a smaller, shallow one, which was barely noticeable. How in the world could she see it especially in this light? Suddenly, she realized that Bakura must still have the other piece. She quietly picked up the puzzle, and snuck back out of the room.

She went outside, and she still wasn't caught. She noticed some stables, and wondered if she knew how to ride a horse. She quickly, yet surprisingly quiet, ran over and went in. There were about five horses, all which stirred when they saw her. Alexa walked over to one, and tried getting on. Nope, it reared her off. The next one bucked, as well as the next.

"Darn it! These must be trained to only let certain people ride them…probably Yami…" Alexa talked just to break the silence. The last horse, she thought, was also her last chance.

Alexa climbed up, and much to her happiness, stayed calm. Alexa gave a soft "Ya!" and a crack at the reins and was off, the millennium puzzle safely around her neck.

_Bakura…you'll get it this time. Trust me, you shall not be able to withstand me now…_

Yugi: Ok, let's start an auction! Do I hear 5 bucks for this…sock!

TCG: Oh boy…now he's so desperate he's selling socks…

Yugi: Ok, can you beat 6 bucks…? Do I hear 7…?

TCG: Um…I hear 14 calling! This is when Alexa does what get's Yami to trust her…

"What's your challenge, Bakura?" Alexa asked. Maybe it'd be who could fall asleep faster, Alexa was exhausted.

"Hehe, something I know as a fact you'll fail at: A battle combining smarts and power, something I know you have neither of."

"Are you calling me a weak stupid person!"

"I'm calling you someone about to lose…" Bakura said.

"Alright then, what's the object of the game? How do we win?"

"Patience, my dear. Here are the rules. I'll place the puzzle piece on the floor, and whichever one of us can take it and get out of here first with it wins. However, you may use anything you like to retrieve it, or hurt your opponent."

Alexa gulped. That meant her.

"However, you can't do anything once your opponent get's outside the house. Also, if your opponent manages to touch you before you get out with it, you must pass it back to them, and they automatically win. Any questions?"

"Is there any way for you to cheat?"

Bakura laughed. "No, but I don't need to. There's no way you'll win!"

Alexa sighed. Oh, what was it? Why was it she could win before? She couldn't remember now. Bakura would kill her for that piece, because once he had it he'd have the millennium puzzle once again. All cause of his Millennium ring…

Wait, millennium…

"Game start!" At that, Bakura tossed the puzzle piece into the air, it silhouetted against the moonlight, and fell onto the floor, matching the color so perfectly it was hard to tell where it landed.

Alexa struggled to look for it right away, as did Bakura. They were both in the same area, and it was only a matter of time before one of them found it. Alexa just prayed that it'd be her.

Yami's horse was galloping at an alarmingly fast rate. But suddenly, he too stopped. There was a house before him. Yami somehow knew it was familiar, but that was bad; what if the other him took control again?

Alexa found the puzzle piece! Alexa was about to exclaim but thought better of it. She palmed it and pretended to start looking near the one entrance/exit to the place, but crawling as if looking through the debris on the floor. As she neared it, she knew she'd have to hurry and get out before Bakura saw her. Bakura seemed occupied, so Alexa counted mentally to three and then, in one swift motion, rose to her feet, gripped the doorknob, and-

It stopped there. The doorknob was locked.

Bakura cackled, and Alexa gasped.

"Thank you, Alexa, for finding the puzzle piece for me. Now, all I have to do is tag you and I'll win!"

Alexa couldn't believe it. When had he locked the door! She was the last one to walk in, wasn't she? That sneaky little…

Alexa grunted as he started coming near her. She took a chance and ran straight past him by clambering over some stuff on the side. She had meant to go out the single side window, but one of the wooden things she was standing on snapped and she fell near the back of the room. She growled a little as Bakura neared her. What on earth would she do now?

"Ah!" Alexa yelped. Her foot…it was stuck in some kind of whole at the back of the house.

"Now, Alexa, seeing as you've lost, I can just take my prize. However, you've meddled with my plans one too many times, and now I want you gone permanently…"

The millennium ring materialized to the front of Bakura's shirt. Then, it began to glow.

Millennium…what was it that that word reminded Alexa of? No time to think, how she could escape when her foot was stuck…

The millennium symbol began to glow on Bakura's forehead.

Wait…that looked familiar too…

He cackled as he began to charge up his…

Millennium powers! That was it! Alexa had Millennium Powers!

Bakura sent an energy blast straight at Alexa, fast and quick yet powerful. "Now that that's over with…what's this!"

Alexa was still there, backed up against the wall, foot still stuck. Her eyes were closed in a wince, as if she was afraid of a blast. Her one hand was held in front of her as if it'd shield her. The millennium symbol glowed on her forehead. Then Alexa blinked. She'd done it! In front of her, was a kind of purple shield. It crackled almost like it was electricity. Alexa grinned. She'd done it! She'd remembered her powers!

"Tiss, can't win if you can't touch me, Bakura!" Alexa said, giving a kind of hiss at the beginning as if his attempt was nothing compared to her.

"You're powers may have saved you, but they won't last long against me!" At that, Bakura sent another stream of millennium energy at Alexa.

_Grr…he's right! I can't keep this up forever! I'm too weak…and now I can't remember what made me strong in that duel…how the heck will I get out of this!_

Bakura continued his stream of blasts. "Go ahead, Alexa! Wear yourself out until I can defeat you! You'll make victory that much sweeter, by your own demise!"

Alexa braced herself. She was getting quickly tired out, his attacks were powerful. And her mind was concentrating so much on protecting herself that she had no time to think of what unlocked her full potential.

Bakura cackled. "It won't be long now!"

Yami dismounted and walked towards the small house; Alexa's tracks lead here. He was afraid that if he remembered what this house was, that the other him would take over. He needed to stay in control just long enough to get back the millennium puzzle and send Alexa to the shadow realm: He had to; he had betrayed both him and Yugi. That little lying girl would soon get what she deserved.

He walked up to the house, but much to his surprise didn't hear what he expected, not that he quite expected to hear anything. He heard Bakura's evil laughter and Alexa's screams of fear. He ran once he heard, but the door was locked. He ran looking for another way in, and saw the window. The window was large but high up, the bottom of it was about level with his face. He hoisted himself up and gasped. Bakura was sending millennium energy blasts in Alexa's direction, and she seemed to be guarding by a narrow margin. It was obvious she wouldn't last longer, she looked so afraid. Yami yelled when he fell, the side of the house was too smooth to grip hold too. He got up and tried getting through again, but once more to no avail. The window was up too high for him to get into.

Then Yami grunted, his head suddenly ached. _Oh no! The other me is trying to take over again!_

_Who are you! And why have you taken over me!_

_What in the world? I didn't take over anyone…and I can't let you regain control, my friends in danger…_

Yami realized he'd just spoken to his other self, but tried ignoring him and tried once again to get inside. Once again, he failed.

_Look, I don't know what you're doing, but I know that _I _can get in that building. If you let me take over, I'll…_

_No! I won't let you harm her any more! _

Yet another failed attempt to get in. Alexa wouldn't last much longer.

_You have to! Or else she's going to be killed! _

_How will I know you won't hurt her? _

_You don't! But I'll help you if you give me back control…_

_If you save her, we'll be leaving __Egypt__ soon, and you'll definitely be in control once more…but I can't let you hurt her again! You've caused her pain I never meant for her to bear…_

_You'd better! She's losing fast. _

_Alright, but I beg of you, if you have to hurt someone, don't let it be Alexa or Yugi…_

Alexa gasped. "Oh no! My shield!" Her shield crackled and disappeared. And worst of all, her foot was crammed good.

"Finally Alexa, you lose!" Bakura shot another blast.

Alexa winced, but suddenly felt herself being pushed. The blast passed, and she looked up in time to see Yami give a blow at Bakura's face, knocking him out cold.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Alexa looked up at Yami and gasped, turning pale. "You're…you're the other one…"

The differences between the two Yami's was extremely subtle. This Yami didn't look quite younger, but as if to have less experience in life. He also had some marks under his eyes, similar to what Marik and Bakura had.

Alexa shivered and backed away. "Please…don't hurt me…please…please…" Alexa had once again backed herself into the wall, this time panting with fear. But when she realized she wasn't being attacked, she looked up.

"I won't hurt you. In fact, let me help…"

He went to where Alexa's foot was stuck in the floor. "Here, push your foot down a little…"

"What, do you want me to get my foot stuck more?"

"No, trust me, just push it down a little."

Alexa gave him a suspicious look, but pushed her foot lower.

"Now, isn't there enough room for you to get it out?"

"Hey…you're right…" When Alexa first tried to get her foot out of there, she had been trying to pull it straight out. But since she pushed down, she was able to make her foot vertical and make it slip through the hole. "How did you…?"

"It happened to me before."

"Please, I mean, thank you for helping me, but…the other you…he…"

"Don't worry, he's here…"

That's when Yami, the Yami Alexa and Yugi knew, was there. As soon as he saw Alexa, he came to her. "Alexa, are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine, but we'd better get Bakura before he…"

Yami followed Alexa's glance, which was followed by a gasp. He was gone.

"I'm sorry, Yami…"

"Sorry? For what?"

"If you didn't have to check on me, you could have gotten Bakura before he escaped. I'm sorry…"

"Alexa, I'm glad you're ok. But why on earth did you leave the castle." Yami realized that it was possible Alexa had meant to still run away with a prize, but now it seemed highly unlikely.

Alexa sighed. "It was weird…I kinda just randomly thought of the millennium puzzle, and then, I had the weirdest feeling to go look at it. When I did, there was a piece missing, and then I got angry cause Bakura stole it from us…and then…I left…I guess…"

"Why didn't you get me?"

Alexa looked down. "I was afraid…"

Yami looked away as well.

"And…I thought maybe if I got it…I thought maybe you wouldn't hate me…" Alexa paused for a moment. "But here, if it makes any difference to you…" Alexa took the millennium puzzle from her neck. "I saved the piece…and the rest of the puzzle…"

Yugi: Hey, you cut it short!

TCG: Well, if they've read it before, how much more did they need to remember?

Yugi: I don't know…

TCG: That's what I thought…besides, I like this part of that chapter too:

Then they heard cackling…

"My Pharaoh, I see you've finally obtained the puzzle in its entirety. However, will it be able to withstand the power of my millennium ring?"

"Where's his voice coming from?" Alexa asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should get out of here before we find out…"

Alexa nodded. "But how do we? That horse hates me more then heck…"

Yami thought quickly. "Alexa, just get over here…"

Alexa quickly followed Yami. The winds were picking up, and somehow it didn't seem like something the desert would do naturally.

Then they heard evil laughter. It was Bakura, somewhere hidden.

They both knew whatever was going on was bad, and quickened the pace. Yami helped Alexa get on the horse and quickly followed.

"NOW YOU BOTH SHALL DIE!"

Yami whipped the reigns just as soon as the wind picked up enormous speeds. Bakura revealed himself.

The horse reared at the fierce winds, and Alexa had to hold on to Yami's waist to avoid falling off. He seemed to know exactly what to do, and as soon as the horse's front legs hit the ground again, they were off.

"Oh my gosh…"

"What is it Alexa?"

"Bakura's making a giant sandstorm tornado thing! It's coming this way!"

"Just what we needed…" Yami answered sarcastically. "Alexa, tell me if something's coming our way, alright."

"Got it." Alexa gave a little gasp. "In that case, does giant energy blast count?"

"What!"

"Bakura's charging up his millennium powers, he did the same to me."

"We won't be able to get out of the way in time, this horse is too tired." Yami answered.

"Oh no! What do we do now?" Alexa asked, scared.

"We do the best we can…"

Alexa gave a small groan. This horse was probably not meant to hold two people. It was probably to bring a single person around speedily. Alexa gulped, but realized what she had to do.

"Yami, don't come back for me…" At that Alexa pushed herself off of the horse.

Then, instead of feeling the hard ground, she felt something grab her by the waist. Yami had caught her.

"Alexa, no matter what I say, I'm not going to let you die in my place."

With one swift motion, he quickly tossed her back on top of the horse. Alexa scrambled to hold on again; the winds were picking up.

"Bakura's going to attack us!"

Yami stayed quiet. There was no more he could do, but he didn't want to scare Alexa, so he kept quiet.

"HA HA HA! YOUR MOMENT OF DEATH HAS ARRIVED!"

This caught them both off guard, and they both yelled. Bakura sent his blast; this was obvious to them both. Yami shut his eyes; he couldn't bear to see Alexa get hurt.

After a moment of nothing happening, he turned around. Alexa had her shield up again, and had been able to protect them.

"Great job, Alexa! Great job!"

Alexa smiled. She'd done something that the Pharaoh liked. That was a start.

Alexa yelled as the next blast hit. "Yami…I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up…"

"Just do it as long as you can." Yami answered.

Alexa nodded. They kept this up for a while, using Alexa to dodge blasts and Yami to get them away.

"Uh-oh…" Alexa said suddenly.

"Oh no…" Yami said simultaneously.

"You first…" Alexa gulped.

"The narrow spot on the river…isn't a narrow spot anymore…" Yami answered. As they came along the river, they realized it was true. "What's wrong there?"

"Um…my shields giving out…" Alexa said. Her shield was crackling on and off.

Another blast hit. "Strike that, my shield_ has_ given out…"

"I hope we can make this jump…" Yami said.

Alexa did a double take at the rivers edges. "Wait, we're jumping _that!_"

"I hope so…" Yami answered.

With that, Bakura sent another blast as they jumped, and everything happened in slow motion.

_Please, let us make it! He's finally learning about his past; let him have some time to know it…_

_Please…if one of us has to live…let it be Alexa. Don't let her die for someone who has treated her so horribly…_

The next thing they knew was they were in a heap on the ground on the other side of the river.

"Hey! Bakura…and his attack and stuff…it all stopped!"

Yami looked up. It was true, everything wasn't there anymore. "I'm not sure what happened, but it's a good thing it stopped."

As they picked themselves up, they tried to figure out which way they were going. This didn't take long to clear up, and soon they had it all figured out.

Yugi: Yep, definitely that one too…

TCG: Ok, people, two chapters left! Next, is chapter 15! This get's the award for best-attempt-at-romance-and-failing-miserably…

"Alexa…could I show you something?" Yami asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Um…sure…" Alexa asked curiously.

Yami smiled. "Good…"

Alexa was about to ask what it was, but suddenly she found herself hundreds of feet above the whole Egyptian city, not quite flying, not quite floating, and not quite falling. The sudden rush of air completely scared her, especially since it happened so fast and she had no idea what was happening.

"Alexa!"

Alexa scared herself once more when Yami was there. She hadn't even noticed him. "How the heck…what the heck…?" Alexa couldn't put her words into full sentences. That's when she noticed the millennium puzzle glowing, and the millennium symbol on his forehead. "You're millennium puzzle…you figured it out, didn't you!" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, and I wanted you to be the first to know…"

"But…what about Yugi?"

"He didn't need inspiration…"

Alexa gasped. "Wait…you heard me?"

"Isn't it beautiful?" Yami asked, avoiding the question.

Alexa followed his gaze and gasped. It was beautiful. The city was alive, and there were lots of small fires, casting a natural glow that was unlike any light from modern day cities. It was a strange, indescribable beauty, and Alexa loved it.

"Are you scared?"

Alexa shifted her wait in her kneeling position, and in doing so moved her hand. As she lifted it, the "ground" supporting that hand disappeared, letting her hand cut freely through the air. Scaring herself, she slammed her hand back down, and the "ground" was there again. She couldn't believe it. It was great. "As long as we don't fall to our doom, I'm fine…"

Yami smiled mischievously. "So you mean if I did this…" At that, he stopped his powers for a few seconds, letting themselves drop a little, and then re-activated his powers.

"Holy- What the- Yami!" Alexa stammered, and laughed a little.

Yami knew it would amuse her, and did it again.

Alexa laughed more. "Stop! We're getting too low-oh-whoa!" Yami just made them go a ton higher at quick speeds. He was laughing too, and enjoying himself.

(by counting crows…)

_So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know _

_Well maybe I'm in love (love) _

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) _

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love _

_Come on, come on _

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on _

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on _

_Because everybody's after love_

_So I said I'm a snowball running _

_Running down into the spring that's coming _

_All this love melting under blue skies _

_Belting out sunlight _

_Shimmering love _

_Well baby I surrender _

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it _

_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning _

_Mean we're never alone, _

_Never alone, no, no _

_Come on, Come on_

_Move a little closer _

_Come on, Come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, Come on _

_Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on _

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on _

_We were once_

_Upon a time in love _

_We're accidentally in love _

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally _

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_Accidentally_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_Accidentally_

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on _

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on _

_Just get yourself inside her _

_Love... I'm in love_

Soon, Yami had his arm around Alexa, but she didn't even notice. She was loving it all, from the sites to the excitement. And much to her disappointment, they were soon on the ground, right where they started.

They were both panting from it, and it took them a few minutes before either of them said anything.

"Alexa, how do I know that you won't just one day turn on Yugi? On everyone else? On me? How do I know that you're truly the good-hearted girl Yugi thinks you are? What if you turn evil?"

"What if I don't?"

Yami was taken by surprise. Usually, when he said stuff like that, people didn't come up with a come back. If they did, he was usually able to counter it. But "What if I don't…" how did he counter that?

"Yami…if it makes any difference…I trust you…even if you can't trust me…"

Yami sighed. "Why does it matter? I'm no one in the future anyway…only someone who helps Yugi win his duels…"

"That's not true at all! Yugi…he needs you…in a weirdish kinda way…I mean…he can tell you everything and anything. Not everyone has that kind of person to talk to."

"For Yugi maybe, I'm important, and maybe to a few others. But it's nothing like I was here…in the past."

"Why don't you stay another day? You know…to enjoy your power?"

Yami suddenly lit up excitedly. He grabbed both of Alexa's hands in his and asked. "Really! Would you allow me too!"

"Of course, but why are you asking me? You're the Pharaoh…remember?" Alexa reminded him lightly, and glanced down at her grasped hands.

Yami followed her glance and let go. "Oh, yes, you're right…"

They both remained quiet for a little while.

"Yami…I'm going back to bed. I'll see you in the morning…"

"Good night."

"Good night."

Yami sighed. He'd wrecked it. Him and his stubborn mind. He wanted to tell her that he trusted her…but no. All he did was put her down even more. Yami punched the ground near him. Why on earth couldn't he be nice to her? Why'd he have to treat her like a jerk? Soon, he went back inside too, the only thing that comforted him was his staying in his kingdom for one last day…

Yugi: (sniff) It's so sad! KIT KAT STUFF!

TCG: And it took him that long to say that…oh well! And finally, best moment from the chapter you've just read! Last but not least, chapter 16! Award for the most frightful moment in Alexa's eyes is given to chapter 16! Woot!

"Alexa, do you honestly think you'll be able to defeat me twice!" Bakura yelled back at her.

Alexa looked at her surroundings. She seemed to be just starting a duel with Bakura, but where were they? Upon looking a little bit more, she saw them dueling high off the ground. The place seemed familiar yet different at the same time; it almost looked like the maze in Yami's mind, only, it wasn't a maze. There seemed to be a building below them, it was as if they were dueling on top of an invisible roof.

"What in the world are you thinking about! Did you forget the stakes of the duel already?"

Stakes! There were stakes in this duel!

"Well, I'll remind you just to see you squirm. Every time one of us gets attacked directly, we have to experience our greatest fears. The more life points you lose, the worse the fear. The more often, the more real it seems." Bakura gave an evil grin, which somehow told Alexa he wouldn't be that much affected.

Alexa gasped. Her fears…what were they? What was she afraid of? And why was it now, when it mattered most, that she couldn't remember them?

"Fine, since you forfeited your first turn, I'll go…"

Alexa was confused. She hadn't forfeited her turn…had she?

The next thing she knew, she was being attacked by one of Bakura's zombie monsters.

Then she saw, one by one, all of her friends. The ones that had, at some point in her life, meant a lot to her, some she had even forgotten she'd been friends with.

"Alexa, how the heck was I friends with _you_!" One girl asked.

"Yeah, why did I bother with such an idiot?" Said another.

"Yeah Alexa, especially since you never did anything for us…" said the third.

Alexa went to say something, but suddenly she was back at the duel. Had it all been an illusion? Bakura…did he say that it was real? Was it? No…her friends couldn't have all meant it…right?

"Fine Alexa, if you don't want to go again…" Bakura answered.

What in the world…why wasn't she doing anything!

He summoned yet another zombie, and Alexa was soon attacked by both.

"Ha! With only 200 life points left, you'll lose soon!" Bakura cackled.

Alexa then saw Yugi. "Yugi! You have to help me, Bakura's…"

"Alexa! Why are you asking me for help? I mean, can't you do anything on your own!" Yugi asked Alexa angrily.

"What? I…"

"I mean, you just invade my life, then you try to steal my friends, and now you're asking for my assistance! How low can you get!"

Yugi's harsh words cut through Alexa like a knife, and left her stinging cold. "But Yugi, I…"

"Save it! I don't want to see your face again, you jerk!"

Alexa's eyes swelled with tears. Then she saw Yami next to Yugi. "Yami! What's up with Yugi? He's acting all…"

"He's acting like he should have. I told him you were evil, and he didn't listen. But know he knows, he knows your true demonic self…"

"No Yami…not you too…"

"What do you mean 'not you too'? I was against you all along!" With that, Yami suddenly blasted Alexa with a powerful attack from his millennium puzzle.

Alexa found herself in front of Bakura. She had to do something, because there was only one thing she feared more than losing Yugi…and if she experienced it, it would be over forever…If she lost the duel, the final experience would be death. But was it an experience? No, it couldn't be…it felt much too real. Yugi really did hate her, Yami too. Everyone did.

Maybe death wouldn't be all that bad…

Yugi woke up and heard Alexa. She was talking in her sleep, saying a series of "No…no…no…!" Something told him, when he got to her, she was having more then a dream. Was it possible…that a shadow game was going on within her own mind! He tried to shake her awake, but it didn't work. Then, as if he'd awoken them, Alexa's millennium powers activated. The symbol glowed brightly on her forehead. And before long, Yugi realized that he was becoming a part of whatever was going on.

He found himself standing below Alexa's duel. Alexa looked pretty shaken, it was a 4000 to 200 LP duel, and Alexa wasn't winning. She looked scared, really scared. She wasn't doing anything, and it looked like although she wanted to, something was holding her back, keeping her from defending herself.

"Alexa! Are you alright!" He called up to her.

Alexa looked at him, and looked away without saying a word.

"Alexa! Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

Alexa looked teary eyed. "Why do you care! You made it pretty obvious that you hate me!"

Yugi looked confused. "What on earth are you talking about!"

Bakura cackled. "The girl experienced her worst fears…and I'm afraid she thought they were real."

Yugi gasped. Alexa had once said she wouldn't know what she'd do without him, but had that meant she was really that afraid of losing him? "Alexa! Please! I…" How do you convince someone who thinks you just shoved them off? "I'm not sure what I was saying! Listen to me, Alexa! I want to help you win this duel!"

"Oh, would you shut up!" Alexa cried, literally. She couldn't think straight, she was about to lose, and now she couldn't tell friend from foe.

"Alexa please, let me help you! You can still win! There's one card that can help you! Please, you've got to believe me!"

Alexa tried to stop sobbing. "Ok…I'll try…" Alexa painstakingly drew a card, and gave a weak smile. "All I have is this card face down. You're move, Bakura."

Yugi gulped. If this was the right card, the same one he was thinking about, she wouldn't lose. She wouldn't win either: they'd both end in a draw.

Bakura didn't seem to mind Alexa's weak attempt. "And now, Alexa, you'll experience death!" Bakura cackled as he called his attack.

Alexa activated her card. She was too afraid to call it, but she activated it.

Bakura noticed. "What! No, not that! That means…it's a draw! And a draw…that void's the whole shadow game!"

Alexa looked too beaten to say anything. She just stood there, looking at the ground. "Bakura, get out of my mind and stay out!"

The next thing they knew, She was awake, and Yugi was sitting next to her.

"Oh, Yugi!" Alexa leaned over and sobbed on Yugi's chest. "Yugi…thank you for saving me…I was so scared…I don't want to stay here anymore. I want to go…I was so close to death, Yugi…I felt it…" Alexa broke out in tears.

Yugi comforted her. Somehow, Bakura had dueled Alexa within her own mind, found out her real fears. This past…this past where ultimate power existed was too dangerous for them.

Alexa seemed to calm down a little. "Yugi…you…you don't hate me…right?"

"No Alexa…I could never hate you…" Yugi replied calmly. _It's just the opposite…_

"I'm sorry Yugi…I didn't mean to…" Alexa tried to wipe away her tears, and tried to apologize for her outburst.

"It's fine, Alexa. As long as you promise you'll do the same for me."

Alexa looked at Yugi. His sorrow filled eyes told her without words. Somehow, he told her that he knew Yami would want to stay. To stay where he ruled. After all, Yugi didn't want to force him into the nothing Yami called himself back home. "Oh Yugi…" Alexa did her best to keep the tears from coming, and although she didn't sob, a few more tears fell.

Yugi: It's not that bad…

TCG-.-;;; My writing skills need work, don't remind me.

Yugi: Ok then! I won't!

TCG: Alright people, that's all for now! Please tune in for my next story, titled "The curse of Tora Island!"

Yugi: Adios, mi amigos y amigas!

TCG: See you all soon! And don't forget to review, please and thank you!


End file.
